Terre promise
by Andromede
Summary: Athéna et ses chevaliers ont vaincu, le Royaume d'Hadès s'est effondré. N'ayant plus personne pour les guider, beaucoup d'âmes ont dû retrouver leur chemin. Seules. Certaines le cherchent encore, d'ailleurs... UPDATE ! Acte II - Partie 2 en ligne !
1. Acte I : Epidaure

**Titre :** Terre promise

**Auteur :** Andromède

**Couples :** Mû x Saga, Shion x Shun, Isaak x Kanon x Rhada.

**Note :** Depuis le temps que je vous en parlais de celle là ! Comme promis, il s'agit d'une nouvelle fic, longue cette fois, prévue en cinq chapitres, ou plutôt en cinq actes, dont celui-ci est le premier. Ce n'est pas un texte de théâtre, ni même un texte comique, mais je tiens à adopter ce système de découpage bien particulier… Pour une raison que j'expliquerai sans doute à la fin, lorsque viendra le baisser de rideau ;)

En attendant, je tiens à remercier tous ceux à qui je casse les oreilles avec ce projet depuis le début, qui ont accepté d'en lire des extraits plus ou moins longs et de me donner leur avis, de répondre à mes questions, de me rassurer quand je m'arrachais les cheveux et de me tendre une paire de ciseaux quand ils estimaient qu'effectivement, j'avais raison de le faire… Bref, à tous ceux qui m'ont aidée à arriver au bout de ce premier « chapitre » qui n'en est pas vraiment un, et à qui je tiens à dédier cette histoire. _**Ariesnomu**_, _**Asrial**_, _**Lilou Black**__, __**Gaby**_, _**Pisces-Arkady**_et _**Mab202**_, c'est pour vous, et j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Encore un très très grand merci à vous, les filles !

**Avertissement :** Cette histoire se base avant tout sur les événements du _**manga**_, et non sur ceux de l'anime ;) (avec juste un tout chtit-ninique-riquiqui-minuscule clin d'œil à la partie _Asgard_. D'ailleurs il est tellement minuscule que j'offre un cookie virtuel au premier lecteur qui réussira à le dénicher !)

Vous y trouverez également plusieurs éléments d'intrigue s'appuyant sur l'_Episode G_ de Megumu Okada, préquelle que je prends ici partiellement en compte, de même que le _Lost Canvas_ de Shiori Teshigori, auquel je ferais sans doute plusieurs allusions. Les quelques rares lecteurs qui auraient le courage de suivre _Next Dimension_, by El Señor Kuru himself, trouveront également dans cette histoire pas mal de données qui en sont directement issues… Eh oui, même pas honte, d'abord ! XD (Remarquez, je pourrais également revendiquer la filiation avec le _Tenkai_… ce serait peut-être moins risqué pour ma réputation ^^ ; )

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

_Muse, dis-moi l'homme inventif qui erra si longtemps,_

_Lorsqu'il eut renversé les murs de la Sainte Ilion,_

_Qui visita bien des cités, connut bien des usages,_

_Et eut à endurer bien des souffrances sur les mers,_

_tandis qu'il luttait pour sa vie et le retour des siens._

Homère, _Odyssée_, Chant I. (Trad. Frédéric Mugler, Babel, 1991).

* * *

**TERRE PROMISE**

**Comédie en cinq actes.**

**X**

**ACTE I : EPIDAURE**

**XxX**

Grimper.

Sentir la pierre, deviner ses creux, ses bosses, ses pièges. Compter avec le noir et l'humidité.

Respirer.

Caller le pied gauche, assurer sa prise, puis trouver le courage d'en abandonner une autre pour lever la main droite.

Mépriser la douleur, et ne regarder qu'en haut.

En haut était la destination, le but à atteindre. La terre à conquérir, à défaut d'avoir été promise.

La terre promise, c'était le bas, pour tous et sans exception. Parce que la Mort n'oublie personne, pas même les dieux.

Pas même Hadès, leur ennemi, qui avait été vaincu.

Mais s'il était vrai que l'on ne devait pas chercher à éconduire la reine des ombres, il n'était pas non plus recommandé de négliger les secondes chances qu'elle vous offrait.

De plus, lui avait toujours eu pour principe d'avancer, de ne jamais faire demi-tour, même s'il ignorait tout de la destination. Ses grandes mains fines, qui auraient pu rester douces si elles n'avaient passé leur vie dans le feu, à manier le marteau et le burin, ces mains poisseuses et meurtries s'agrippaient à la paroi comme on s'agrippe à l'être aimé, comme on cherche à se fondre dans celui qui vous donnera la lumière.

Pas la lumière des étoiles, non, pas celle dont il avait appris à se servir pour donner la mort, mais bel et bien la lumière du soleil, celle pour qui il avait donné sa vie, et qui aujourd'hui la lui rendait de bon cœur.

Elle était là, tout près. Il n'avait plus qu'à tendre la main, une dernière fois.

Pour lui, enfin, après toute l'humanité.

Avec un gémissement de douleur, Mû du Bélier, le chevalier des montagnes, acheva sa longue et pénible ascension vers le sol.

La Terre des hommes, à la surface.

**XxX**

Dans le noir absolu de l'inconscience où il avait sombré, la première touche de couleur fut pour lui cette impression qu'on le touchait à la nuque.

_Je sens, donc je suis._

La pensée n'avait eu droit qu'à un trait, mais elle s'était clairement dessinée dans son esprit. Ce petit carré de peau en éveil à l'arrière de son cou avait permis de transmettre le message, et de ramener l'homme égaré dans les limites du monde sensible et conscient.

Perclus de douleur, le corps en ruine et la tête en feu, le chevalier d'or du Bélier ouvrit les yeux.

Au même instant, un éclat de lumière passa sur sa pupille hyper dilatée, mais une paire de doigts cruels et caoutchouteux empêcha sa paupière de se refermer.

-Natchios, il a bougé !

-Enfin !

Mû entendit ces quelques mots, qui lui parvinrent comme à travers plusieurs épaisseurs de coton, et même s'il ne les comprit pas, il reconnut les sonorités de la langue grecque. Son cerveau embrumé et saupoudré de braises mit quelques instants à traiter cette information nouvelle, au milieu du flot de sensations terribles qui lui remontait par tout le corps.

On parlait grec, autour de lui. Il y avait des _hommes_, des hommes vivants, qui communiquaient dans cette langue que tout enfant, il avait appris à parler en même temps que le tibétain.

Le grec, la langue du Sanctuaire.

Ouvrant tout grand les yeux et la bouche, au point qu'il fit sursauter les médecins, Mû eut un mouvement brusque de la tête, qui chassa la main lourde et agaçante de dessus son front.

-Où ? haleta-t-il en s'efforçant d'ignorer la douleur qui lui vrillait les tempes et les tâches blanches qui dansaient devant ses yeux. Où… suis-je ?

-En Allemagne, murmura le propriétaire de la main, qui tripotait à présent quelque chose sur son bras. A l'hôpital universitaire de Munich. On vous a trouvé dans la campagne bavaroise, près des ruines du château Heinstein… Non, ne vous agitez pas ! Vous revenez de très loin, croyez-moi, et les miracles, c'est fragile !

-Mais… vous… 'arlez ma lan… gue… pourquoi ?

Du grec, au fin fond de l'Allemagne, cela n'était guère logique, si… ? Mû se doutait bien qu'il n'avait pas dû passer à travers la gigantesque explosion du Mur des Lamentations sans perdre quelques neurones et capacités de connexion au passage, mais tout de même…

-C'est compliqué, sourit le médecin en relâchant le bras du chevalier. Lorsque ces randonneurs vous ont récupéré, dans cette forêt, ils vous ont entendu marmonner quelques mots en grec… Je suis moi-même originaire de Sparte, alors le directeur vous a confié à moi. Et puis, vous n'êtes pas le premier que l'on retrouve dans ce coin là. Votre compagnon de chambre aussi en revient, et comme vous il s'exprime dans cette langue. Mais vous en saurez plus demain. Il faut vous reposer, maintenant.

Machinalement, l'homme avait eu un petit mouvement du menton en parlant du « compagnon de chambre », et tandis qu'il se levait pour brancher la perfusion, Mû ne put s'empêcher de tourner la tête dans cette direction.

Il n'eût que le temps d'apercevoir l'éclat d'une chevelure bleue, avant d'être assommé par une dose de morphine.

**XxX**

Il dormit longtemps. Son corps et son esprit avaient plusieurs vies de repos en retard.

Combien de temps exactement l'un comme l'autre sommeillèrent, Mû n'en avait pas la moindre idée, mais lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, ce fut comme s'il ne les avait jamais fermés.

La chevelure bleue était toujours là.

Plus proche, plus précise… Offerte à son regard. Tiens, elle tombait même sur sa main, laquelle était encore un peu engourdie, mais pas complètement insensibilisée… Cela le chatouillait.

Comme ce regard vert, qui venait d'accrocher le sien, et qui lui disait des choses que même un homme parlant toutes les langues du monde n'aurait pas comprises.

-Salut.

La langue de Mû était pâteuse, sa mâchoire lourde comme le plomb, et il devait probablement lui manquer une dent ou deux… ou trois, même… pourtant il parvint à prononcer le mot en entier, sans la moindre hésitation.

-Bonjour, Mû, répondit Saga d'une voix au moins aussi rauque que la sienne.

Tous deux esquissèrent une grimace, qui avait visiblement l'intention d'être un sourire. En cet instant, et même s'il en avait été capable, Mû n'aurait absolument pas eu besoin de lire dans l'esprit du chevalier des Gémeaux pour savoir à quoi il pensait. Les yeux de Saga, son visage, son corps tout entier même, dans sa façon de se tenir là, assis sur bord de son matelas et légèrement penché vers lui, tout son être disait la même chose :

Ils étaient revenus.

Ils vivaient.

Et surtout, ce n'était pas un rêve, puisque l'autre était là.

Ils étaient morts ensemble, tous ensemble, là-bas, aux Enfers, lorsque la roue du Zodiaque s'était enflammée, brûlant douze vies pour Une, dans ce formidable moment d'absolu qu'avait été leur sacrifice à tous devant le Mur des Lamentations.

A partir de là, ils ne savaient plus, ou sinon que les chevaliers de bronze étaient allés jusqu'au bout, et qu'Hadès avait été vaincu, entraînant ainsi la destruction du Monde Souterrain. Etait-ce pour cela qu'ils vivaient en lieu et place d'être morts, comme ils l'auraient dû ? Leurs âmes défuntes avaient-elles été expulsées d'un Au-delà qui s'effondrait, avant d'être rejetées sur la Terre des vivants ?

Pourtant Mû se souvenait d'avoir grimpé, d'avoir cherché son chemin tout seul…

-Je ne comprends pas non plus, murmura Saga. J'ai senti le cosmos d'Athéna qui enflait, presque jusqu'à exploser, avant qu'il ne remonte… mais… j'ignore si c'est à la surface, ou bien… si…

Ici Mû l'interrompit en secouant légèrement la tête, comme pour l'empêcher de dire une bêtise. Ils étaient là, cela voulait tout dire : pour cette unique fois, bouleversant ce qui aurait été l'ordre des choses si le simple caprice d'un dieu n'en avait pas été à l'origine, la Vie l'avait emporté sur la Mort.

Athéna l'avait emporté sur Hadès.

Qu'elle fût toujours sur Terre ou non ne changerait rien à sa victoire, ou plutôt à la victoire des Hommes qu'elle protégeait : ils avaient vaincu les dieux, ces dieux qui ne leur reprochaient au fond que d'être ce qu'ils étaient, des créatures imparfaites et corrompues, mais à qui ils avaient prouvé qu'ils avaient tout de même le droit de vivre.

Alors non, ils ne devaient pas penser qu'Athéna les avait quittés. Pas maintenant. Parce que tant qu'ils croiraient en elle et en ce qu'elle incarnait, leur déesse serait là.

Il n'y avait pas besoin d'autre chose.

Ses beaux yeux verts plongés dans ceux de Mû, la gorge serrée par l'émotion, Saga hocha lentement la tête. Le chevalier du Bélier avait beau ne pas avoir dit un mot, l'ancien Grand Pope ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec lui, ou plutôt avec ce regard profond qui ne le lâchait pas.

Il ne l'avait pas croisé durant treize ans, et seulement quelques poignées de secondes particulièrement dramatiques pendant la guerre, pourtant cela lui faisait toujours le même effet. Comme lorsqu'ils étaient petits.

L'impression d'avoir tout un tas de réponses à portée de main, mais d'être incapable de les saisir.

Saga sourit. Cette capacité de Mû à vous faire miroiter la Vérité tout en vous laissant mariner dans votre jus avait toujours eu le don de l'énerver prodigieusement, en même temps qu'elle le fascinait comme rien d'autre.

-Est-ce 'ue… t'sais si… si les autres… revenus… ? demanda alors péniblement le Bélier, dont la fatigue et la mâchoire en miettes n'aidaient pas à la qualité de l'éloquence.

-Shhh, ne parle pas, tu vas cracher le peu de dents qui te reste, répliqua Saga avec un rire dans la voix, rire qui éclata franchement lorsque Mû le tapa faiblement sur le poignet. Non, aucune nouvelle des autres…. Cela fait quatre jours que je me suis réveillé ici, mais rien, absolument rien n'est parvenu jusqu'à moi avant qu'ils ne t'amènent dans cette chambre, hier matin…

A ce souvenir, le Gémeau se mordit les lèvres. Soixante-douze heures de pure angoisse, cloué au lit, à se rendre compte qu'il était vivant, qu'il avait bel et bien retrouvé son corps et sa conscience… mais également qu'il était seul, entouré d'inconnus, et sans aucun de ses compagnons d'armes… Résultat, en trois jours, il avait cru devenir fou plus souvent qu'en treize longues années passées à lutter avec lui-même.

-Tu ne peux pas savoir, Mû… Quand ils sont venus me dire qu'ils avaient trouvé quelqu'un d'autre dans cette forêt, dans le même état que moi, et qui parlait grec aussi… Quand ils ont poussé ton lit à côté du mien, et que j'ai reconnu le visage d'un autre chevalier sacré…

Machinalement, sans que ce fut prémédité, ni même qu'ils sachent qui de l'un ou de l'autre avait amorcé le mouvement, les mains des deux chevaliers se touchèrent, avant de s'étreindre avec force.

-Quand je t'ai reconnu, toi… souffla Saga d'une voix presque inaudible, en se retenant à peine de se pencher vers le tibétain.

La dernière fois qu'il avait vu Mû lui sourire ainsi, avec autant de douceur, le Bélier n'était qu'un minuscule apprenti de sept ans, et lui un grand chevalier de quinze qui venait d'enfermer son frère au Cap Sounion, et dont le tout jeune ami à laine mauve avait alors senti la détresse et le besoin de réconfort.

Aujourd'hui, treize ans de souffrance, trois guerres et beaucoup de blessures plus tard, ils se retrouvaient miraculeusement, alors même qu'ils pensaient que tout était fini.

Déesse…

-Shhh, 'pleure 'as… t'vas 'erdre… le peu d'étan… d'é-tan-ché-i-té qui te reste, se moqua gentiment le Bélier, en voyant le Gémeau s'essuyer les yeux de sa main libre.

L'autre était toujours dans celle de son compagnon.

-Je suis content de te revoir, Mû, murmura le majestueux et imposant chevalier d'or après quelques secondes, lorsqu'il eût reniflé deux ou trois fois comme un gamin enrhumé. Vraiment. Après… tout ça, après… ce que j'ai fait… t… _tout_ ce que j'ai fait… après la guerre, Athéna, les morts, et… Oh bon sang, mais comment veux-tu que j'arrête de chialer, si tu continues à me sourire comme ça ?! Tu ne…

Le Gémeau, dont les larmes roulaient pour de bon, à présent, mais qui avait jusque là réussi à contenir ses sanglots, en laissa pourtant échapper un lorsque la main du Bélier quitta finalement la sienne et vint l'attraper par le col, avant de le tirer à lui de toutes les forces qui lui restaient.

Nul doute que s'ils n'avaient pas été aussi mal en point, Saga aurait répondu à ce geste en lui broyant les côtes.

Au lieu de ça, le noble chevalier d'or se contenta de se laisser attirer, jusqu'à ce que sa poitrine entre en contact avec celle de l'Atlante, et que son nez vienne se caler quelque part dans son cou, entre l'énorme minerve que les médecins lui avaient passé, et ses beaux cheveux parme qu'ils lui avaient coupés courts, afin de pouvoir soigner sa nuque. A cette image, l'aîné des Gémeaux ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire. Mû avec les cheveux courts, non mais vraiment !

Le Bélier était tellement étrange, comme ça… Cela lui faisait plein de petites mèches folles qui dansaient autour de son visage, et qui chatouillaient en ce moment l'oreille et la joue trempée de Saga.

-Moi aussi… 'suis content… 'te revoir, chuchota Mû en lui entourant comme il put les épaules de son bras libre.

-Tu vas arracher ta perfusion…

-M'en fiche !

Un nouveau petit rire –ou un autre sanglot ?- échappa à Saga, tandis qu'il se laissait définitivement aller contre son compagnon, comme il l'avait fait tant d'années auparavant, lorsque ce drôle de gamin aux yeux violets était apparu devant lui, au bord de la mer, et lui avait offert son épaule pour déverser sa tristesse.

Le Gémeau savait que rien n'était plus pareil, cependant. Parce que le gamin en question avait grandi.

En fait, ils avaient grandi tous les deux.

Mû était devenu un adulte, un chevalier puissant et sage, doux avec les faibles, et dur, si dur avec les forts… Si fort lui-même, après tout ce qu'il avait enduré, par sa faute à lui, Saga ! Maudite étoile, que la sienne, celle d'un demi-dieu en carton, dont la pseudo-perfection n'avait pas résisté à l'appel de la folie, et dont la première victime n'avait été autre que Shion, le véritable Grand Pope, qu'il avait traqué jusqu'au sommet de Star Hill, et frappé au cœur, pour ensuite le laisser crever là, dans son sang, comme un chien… Mû avait hurlé, cette nuit là. Hurlé pour son maître, qu'on venait d'assassiner, hurlé pour cet homme qu'il aimait et admirait plus que tout, et qu'on venait de lui arracher… Hurlé seul dans le noir, au milieu d'un Sanctuaire qui avait plongé la tête dans le sable et choisi de ne pas réagir. D'ailleurs, Saga lui-même se demandait encore comment des hommes tels que Shaka ou Camus avaient pu rester aveugles pendant si longtemps, au point de ne pas faire la différence entre son cosmos souillé de l'époque et celui pur et brûlant de Shion. Mais l'élève du Pope, lui, ne s'y était pas trompé… il avait fui, littéralement, fui ce lieu maudit et corrompu en emportant l'armure du Bélier, pour s'exiler volontairement au Tibet, son pays natal.

Chassé du Sanctuaire par la folie du chevalier des Gémeaux, chassé même de la société par ses compatriotes, pour qui il était rapidement devenu le « démon de Jamir », la _terre du Diable_…

La terre de Mû.

-Rassure- toi… 'm'ont quand même… jam… jamais confondu a'ec… l'A… l'Abominable Homme des... Neiges !

Nouveau hoquet mêlé de rire. Oui, Mû le Démon qui fuyait les hommes et faisait garder son territoire par la Mort elle-même ; mais aussi Mû l'Ange à la toison d'or, qui lorsqu'il descendait dans les villages alentours apportait la Vie avec lui, offrant ses dons de guérisseur à ceux qui en avaient besoin, soulageant les vieillards, accouchant les femmes et soignant les enfants… Deux visages pour un seul homme, dont l'on ne savait trop à priori quel était le vrai.

Tiens, c'était marrant, ça lui rappelait quelqu'un, ça…

Oui, décidément, le gamin aux yeux violets avait bien grandi, forgé dans le froid des Montagnes et le feu de l'Adversité, battu par les vents, oublié au milieu des Neiges Eternelles, et n'ayant pour seule compagnie que celle des pierres et des étoiles.

Et là, aujourd'hui, son cœur battant tout contre le sien, il lui réapparaissait comme un jeune homme, un grand jeune homme fracassé qui le laissait pleurer dans ses bras, lui ! Lui, l'assassin de son maître, le bourreau de son innocence et le traître à leur Déesse. Mû le reconnaissait, Mû ne le rejetait pas, Mû acceptait ses larmes, son repentir et sa faiblesse, sans rien dire, en lui caressant simplement le dos et les cheveux.

Cela dura longtemps.

Suffisamment, en tout cas, pour que le Gémeau trouve le courage de s'avouer à lui-même que cela ne serait jamais assez.

Jusqu'à ce que…

-Saga ?

-Quoi ?

Sa main et son poignet perfusé voyageant toujours le long de sa colonne vertébrale, passant et repassant le plus doucement possible sur les plaies et les bandages, le chevalier du Bélier tremblait d'un rire contenu.

-'Sais pas si… tu sais, mais… t'as les fesses à l'air !

-_Hmmff_… Chemise d'hôpital, tu connais ? grommela le Gémeau, faisant rire Mû de plus belle. 'M'ont même pas laissé un fut', ces rapiats !

-Peut-être… qu'ils… 'veulent 'as que… tu te lèves ?

-…

-…

-C'est pas comme si j'en avais spécialement envie, là.

**XxX**

-En Italie, vous dîtes ?

-C'est cela, confirma Natchios à ses deux patients, souriant de les voir se tendre vers lui comme des enfants vers le Père Noël. Le Centre Hospitalier de Naples nous a confirmé qu'on les avait trouvés sur les bords du lac Averne… Votre cas était tellement étrange, à tous les deux, et pas seulement à cause de vos blessures, que nous avions fait appel à tous les grands spécialistes d'Europe pour leur demander conseil… et c'est là qu'on nous a signalé ces trois cas très semblables, en Campanie. Des hommes agonisants, le corps brisé, dont l'identité et le signalement ne figurent sur aucun fichier, aucune archive nationale d'aucun pays qui soit… mais qui ont tous la particularité de s'exprimer en grec. Qu'en dîtes-vous, messieurs ? leur demanda-t-il finalement, avec un brin de sévérité dans la voix.

Secret médical et discrétion professionnelle ou pas, ces deux zigotos en miettes étaient beaucoup trop étranges pour qu'il ne cherche pas à en savoir plus !

Les lèvres pincées, les zigotos en question échangèrent un regard à la fois joyeux et troublé.

-Le lac Averne, ça te dit quelque chose ? demanda le plus jeune, celui qui ne semblait pas avoir plus de vingt ans et qui en guise de sourcils arborait deux drôles de petits points rouges.

-Vaguement… répondit son aîné, le grand type aux cheveux bleus. Il me semble que j'ai déjà lu ce nom là quelque part… Il a un rapport avec la mythologie, c'est sûr. Peut-être chez Homère ou… OH !

-Quoi, quoi ? s'exclama l'autre se redressant d'un seul coup.

-Par Athéna ! Le lac Averne ! Mû, pour les Anciens Romains, c'était l'entrée du monde des morts ! Chez Virgile, c'est par là que descend Enée pour aller retrouver son père Anchise, aux Enfers !

-Aux Enf… Oh, bon sang, alors ça veut bien dire que… ! Saga !!

-Mû !!!

Et avant que Natchios ait pu faire quoique ce soit, les deux grandes gigues -à savoir, le très digne Saga des Gémeaux et le calme et pondéré Mû du Bélier- avaient jailli de leurs lits pour se précipiter dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et entamaient une danse de la joie en plein milieu de la chambre.

-Gah…

Eh oui… Perfusions et surtout _chemises d'hôpital_, comme disait l'autre…

-Messieurs !! Enfin, voyons !! s'écria le pauvre Natchios en se précipitant sur ses cinglés de patients, qui avaient entrepris de valser cul nu sous son nez.

Toujours riant et criant leur bonheur, Saga et Mû se laissèrent remettre au lit sans protester, et se payèrent même le luxe de regarder le médecin avec un immense sourire.

-Docteur, c'est formidable !

-Comment ça ? grogna Natchios, encore un peu échevelé.

Nouvel échange visuel entre les deux fêlés.

-Si ces hommes sont bien ceux auxquels nous pensons… Alors ça veut dire que nous ne sommes pas les seuls à avoir ressuscité !

**XxX**

Et effectivement, ils n'étaient pas les seuls.

Car si eux étaient parvenus à remonter, les dieux seuls savaient comment, par le trou menant au Monde des Morts qu'avait autrefois dissimulé le château d'Hadès, en Allemagne, d'autres chevaliers perdus dans les Limbes et le Néant avaient également réussi à retrouver leur chemin.

Saga et Mû n'avaient pas raconté leur histoire à Natchios, mais à force de les voir pousser des cris de joie et commenter l'événement lorsqu'il venait leur annoncer un nouveau cas de « résurrection », le jeune médecin, grec de surcroît, avait fini par deviner une partie du secret.

Surtout lorsque, au bout de la deux ou troisième vague de réapparitions miraculeuses, lui et ses collègues avaient été contactés par la célèbre Fondation Graad, basée à Tokyo.

A partir de là, le réseau d'informations s'était élargi, complété, et l'on avait pu obtenir des noms, malgré l'inexistence totale des individus administrativement parlant.

Les trois hommes qui avaient été trouvés en Italie, près du lac Averne, se faisaient respectivement appeler Shura, Aioros et Aiolia.

A l'Hôpital Général de Sparte, on leur avait signalés deux patients admis en urgence une semaine plus tôt, qui avaient été trouvés agonisants, agrippés aux récifs qui bordaient le pied du cap Ténare, au sud du Péloponnèse. Lorsqu'ils avaient repris connaissance, ils s'étaient présentés aux médecins sous les noms de Milo et Camus.

Enfin, la veille au soir, un « Aldébaran » avait été pris en charge par les sapeurs pompiers d'Ioannina, en Epire, dans la préfecture de Thesprotie.

S'ils n'avaient pas réitéré leur petit numéro de danse, Saga et Mû ne s'étaient cependant pas cachés leurs larmes de joie. Pourquoi faire ? Elles étaient réelles, sincères, et incroyablement douces à verser, même et surtout pour les farouches guerriers qu'ils étaient. Qu'auraient dit les Spectres et les Titans s'ils avaient pu voir ces deux fiers chevaliers d'Athéna, la veille au soir, regarder avec une joie proche de la terreur le téléphone qu'on leur avait amené, avant d'approcher timidement leurs chaises roulantes et de se pencher ensemble sur l'appareil, jusqu'à ce que chacun puisse sentir trembler l'épaule de l'autre contre la sienne ? Riant et pleurant tout à la fois, Mû avait littéralement broyé la main de Saga en entendant les voix enfin réunies de Milo et Camus, avant de carrément noyer le combiné du téléphone lorsqu'il échangea quelques mots avec Aldébaran, son ami de toujours, dont il avait lui-même recueilli la dernière étincelle de cosmos dans la Maison du Taureau. Saga, quant à lui, avait d'abord laissé parler Mû, se contentant de savourer ces retrouvailles téléphoniques via la magie du haut-parleur. Car si le Bélier n'avait pas hésité à le serrer contre lui, et si lui-même s'était senti suffisamment à sa place dans les bras de l'Atlante pour y pleurer comme un enfant, le Gémeau savait qu'il n'en aurait pas été de même avec ses autres compagnons. Il en avait trop fait pour qu'un simple « allô » suffise à rétablir le contact, et s'entendre dire, à lui, de la bouche d'un autre que Mû qu'on était heureux de le retrouver et de le savoir en vie lui aurait paru singulièrement grotesque, voire déplacé.

Jusqu'à ce que la standardiste les mette en ligne avec le Centre Hospitalier de Naples…

-C'est pour toi, lui avait dit Mû en le regardant droit dans les yeux, avant de lui coller de force le téléphone dans les mains.

Le Gémeau n'avait même pas eu le temps de pâlir.

-« Saga, c'est toi ? »

A l'autre bout du fil, la voix n'avait pas hésité. Elle n'avait pas demandé qui était à l'appareil, elle n'avait pas insisté pour avoir quelqu'un en particulier. Comme si elle savait déjà.

Comme si ce devait être lui, et personne d'autre.

-A… Aioros ? avait murmuré Saga, dont les beaux yeux s'étaient emplis de tant de choses différentes que l'on aurait été bien en peine d'en distinguer la couleur originelle.

Doucement, timidement, presque, il avait relâché la main de Mû, comme un enfant lâche la main de sa mère pour se dresser sur ses jambes et faire ses premiers pas tout seul. Le Bélier l'avait laissé faire, conscient que personne ne devait intervenir dans cette confrontation entre les deux anciens amis, et s'était tu à son tour, écoutant le Destin réparer ses erreurs.

Se repaissant du spectacle de l'invincible Saga, qui pleurait en demandant pardon.

Encore et encore.

Comme lorsqu'il s'était laissé aller contre lui, quelques jours plus tôt.

A ce souvenir, Mû sentit quelque chose de très doux et très chaud s'étirer dans sa poitrine, à la manière d'un gros chat ronronnant.

Le chevalier des Gémeaux vivait. Il ne se cachait plus sous le masque du Grand Pope, il ne gisait plus sous sa stèle dans le cimetière du Sanctuaire. C'était Saga, le doux chevalier aux yeux verts, le paladin de son enfance, l'aîné sévère qui n'hésitait jamais à lui coller la fessée lorsqu'il avait fait des bêtises avec Milo ou Aiolia, mais aussi le garçon tendre et rêveur auprès de qui il était toujours sûr de trouver soutien et réconfort… C'était Saga, l'homme qui avait sombré dans la folie, le sycophante qui était allé jusqu'à se trahir lui-même, mais qui avait trouvé en lui et en sa Déesse la force de s'arracher au Mal et de revenir à la lumière.

Saga, qu'il avait perdu deux fois, déjà, et à qui il avait osé dire sa joie de le retrouver en le pressant très fort contre son cœur.

Athéna le pardonne, mais lorsque le Gémeau avait collé sa joue contre la sienne, lorsqu'il s'était abandonné à lui au point de se recroqueviller dans ses bras, Mû avait sincèrement souhaité mourir à nouveau.

Au faîte du bonheur.

Et s'il n'avait pas été exaucé, alors, du moins pouvait-il à présent savourer le simple fait d'être à ses côtés, de l'avoir près de lui, et de l'écouter recoller les morceaux de sa vie brisée avec Aioros, la deuxième victime de sa folie après Shion.

-« … ah, mais t'as bientôt fini de chouiner, grande mauviette ?! s'exclamait la voix rieuse du Sagittaire dans le haut-parleur. Attends au moins qu'on se voie et que je te casse la figure ; là oui, je te garantis que tu auras vraiment des raisons de pleurer ! »

Le Gémeau émit un son étranglé, à mi-chemin entre le sanglot et l'éclat de rire, et Mû sentit son propre sourire, d'heureux et amusé, se faire plus mélancolique.

C'est que lui ne se souvenait pas seulement d'Aioros comme du meilleur ami de Saga… Le Gémeau n'avait rien vu, à l'époque. Il avait trop de problèmes autrement plus graves à gérer, son rang de chevalier d'or et d'Aîné du Zodiaque à tenir, une ambition grandissante, pour ne pas dire dévorante… Sans compter qu'en ce temps là, du moins pour ce que Mû s'en souvenait, Saga préférait nettement trousser les jupes des filles que les tuniques de ses collègues. Mais lui, petit Bélier de six ans possessif et déjà sûr de son choix, il les avait parfaitement compris, ces longs regards étranges que le jeune chevalier du Sagittaire posait alors parfois sur son plus proche compagnon…

Une ombre fugitive passa sur le visage du tibétain, cependant qu'il s'appuyait imperceptiblement sur le dossier de sa chaise roulante. Même treize ans après, les vieilles cicatrices de son dos l'élançaient toujours… ou était-ce simplement d'entendre la voix d'Aioros, qui ravivait la douleur en même temps que les souvenirs ? Comme de revenir au Sanctuaire, juste avant la bataille contre le Faux Pope, avait ravivé en lui la douleur de la mort de Shion… et de tous ses autres liens affectifs, qu'il avait lui-même choisi de rompre avec violence, treize ans plus tôt.

Une violence d'autant plus grande qu'elle ne faisait que répondre à celle dont on venait de faire preuve avec lui…

Un nouvel éclat de rire de Saga, plus franc cette fois, ramena sur Terre le chevalier du Bélier, qui se prit alors à secouer la tête, attendri. Tout cela n'avait plus beaucoup d'importance, à présent, et surtout pas après ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Des erreurs, ils en avaient tous fait, lui et Aioros comme les autres, et la Mort, en bonne et éternelle réconciliatrice, les avaient si bien fait fusionner tous ensemble, que Mû ne se sentait plus assez solitaire ni assez égoïste pour garder une quelconque rancune à l'un ou l'autre de ses compagnons.

Ils vivaient, ils revenaient chez les hommes, sur cette Terre que protégeait Athéna Réincarnée, leur Déesse, et plus rien ne devait compter que la joie de retrouver leurs frères.

A ce moment, tandis qu'à l'autre bout du fil, Aioros délaissait un instant la conversation pour échanger quelques mots avec son cadet, le Gémeau éloigna légèrement le combiné du téléphone, et se tourna vers lui avec une expression qui fit chavirer le cœur du jeune Atlante.

Saga était heureux.

Et pour lui, cela comptait plus encore que tout le reste.

**XxX**

-Oui, « Mû », en deux lettres : M, U. Non, ce n'est pas un nom grec… C'est une transcription du tibétain, qui est lui-même une transcription de l'atl… bref !! cela n'a aucune importance. Je pourrais vous donner une orthographe plus précise en chinois ou en sanskrit, mais vous ne comprendriez pas. Bizarre, vous dîtes ? Pas plus que «Chlodwig », je vous rassure… Oh, inutile d'essayer de nier, c'est écrit sur votre badge. Et pour la prononciation allemande, il faut mettre un tréma sur le « u », je suppose. Si cela peut m'épargner l'abominable « Mouuuu » auquel j'ai droit régulièrement… Oui, voilà, « Mü », ce n'est pas tout à fait ça, mais c'est mieux que rien.

-Oui, pour « Mü », j'ai compris… Mais je vous répète, monsieur, que c'est de votre patronyme, dont j'ai besoin… Pas de votre prénom !, bégaya le jeune interne que Natchios avait envoyé compléter les dossiers de ses patients à sa place, et qui s'arrachait les cheveux sur le cas du Bélier depuis plus d'une heure.

C'est qu'il ne parlait pas un mot de grec, lui ! Et si le premier des deux, l'autre armoire à glace au plumeau bleu pas possible, là, s'exprimait dans un allemand relativement correct, ce n'était absolument pas le cas de son collègue mauve… avec qui il en était réduit à batailler dans la langue de Shakespeare (et encore, un Shakespeare sacrément enrhumé !) sous les yeux d'un « Saga » qui riait beaucoup trop pour être d'une quelconque utilité. Sans compter que des notions aussi simples que l'identité civile, le numéro de sécurité sociale et surtout la NATIONALITE, semblaient apparemment aussi abstraites à ce zozo là que la pêche sous la glace à un marabout du Burkina Faso !

Bon sang, il avait déjà eu affaire à pas mal de réfugiés, clandestins et autres sans-papiers, mais celui-là, il battait vraiment tous les records !

A défaut d'avoir été capable de lui en fournir un qui ne sente pas l'arnaque à plein nez (« Gemini », non mais je vous jure…), du moins l'autre savait-il ce qu'était et à quoi servait un nom de famille !

-Mais ce n'est ni mon patronyme, ni mon prénom ! C'est juste… eh bien… Mon nom, tout simplement. Je n'en ai jamais eu d'autre !

-Enfin, monsieur… euh… « Mü », de nos jours, d'après les conventions internationales, _tout le monde_ a un nom de famille ou assimilé !

-Eh bien dîtes-vous que je viens d'une… comment dire ça en anglais ? Euh… d'une _ethnie_ un peu particulière, qui n'a jamais été concernée par les conventions internationales, comme vous dîtes.

-Peut-être, mais il m'en faut un, question de procédure, grommela Chlodwig en s'épongeant le front, et en suppliant du coin de l'œil le prétendu Gemini, qui fit alors l'effort d'arrêter de rire et se tourna vers son compagnon pour lui adresser quelques mots en grec.

-Quand tu auras fini de t'amuser…

-Quand tu auras fini de rire…

-Mais j'ai fini, là.

-Dommage…

Et Mû, bon prince, au lieu de s'esclaffer à son tour en voyant la tête de Saga, qui se demandait si c'était du lard ou du cochon, se résigna à se tourner à nouveau vers Chlodwig et à griffonner « Aries » sur le dossier qu'il lui présentait. Le pauvre interne n'en demanda pas davantage et fuit littéralement, emportant les informations si chèrement acquises, et sans doute beaucoup moins fausses que ce qu'il croyait.

-Je crois que tu l'as traumatisé, murmura Saga.

Pour toute réponse, le Bélier lui renvoya un petit sourire espiègle, avant de se redresser pour prendre quelque chose sous son oreiller, laquelle chose s'avéra être un short de pyjama, qu'il s'empressa d'enfiler sous ses couvertures. Ce vêtement était une petite faveur qu'il était parvenu à extorquer aux infirmières, en dépit de l'interdiction de Natchios, qui après l'épisode de la _valse en blouse mineure_ n'avait rien trouvé de mieux pour empêcher ses patients de quitter leur lit et de se balader partout que de les laisser carrément à poil dans leur chambre. Avec un machiavélisme et une totale absence de scrupules qui avait fait pousser les hauts cris au concerné, Mû avait réussi à contourner le problème en prenant à part les jeunes soignantes et en leur promettant le numéro de téléphone de Saga, si elles lui apportaient de quoi se couvrir un peu.

Inutile de dire que le fameux short ne s'était absolument pas fait attendre.

A vrai dire, c'était Camus qui avait donné le truc à Mû, lorsqu'ils s'étaient parlés, quelques jours plus tôt, lui-même ayant fait exactement la même chose avec le pseudo numéro de Milo pour avoir un peu de lecture (« Non mais j'y crois pas, tu me _prostitues_ pour des bouquins ?!? »).

Et de la même manière que le Verseau l'avait rétorqué à son compagnon, Mû avait fait remarquer à un Saga rouge brique et indigné qu'il ne risquait vraiment pas grand-chose dans cette histoire, attendu qu'il n'avait justement PAS de numéro de téléphone.

-C'était quand même pas une raison, grommela une nouvelle fois le Gémeau en regardant le Bélier émerger de sous son vestiaire improvisé, juste avant qu'il ne se lève pour venir le rejoindre.

-Vois le bon côté des choses : au moins elles ne se battent plus pour t'aider à faire ta toilette, murmura Mû avec un sourire étrange, tandis qu'il se hissait tant bien que mal sur le rebord du lit de Saga.

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une semaine qu'ils séjournaient tous les deux dans cet hôpital, et l'ancien Grand Pope devait bien reconnaître que les bons soins de Natchios, couplés à leurs formidables capacités de récupération, avaient tout simplement fait des miracles. Mû et lui avaient certes encaissé l'explosion du dernier rempart des Enfers revêtus de leur armure d'or, mais si ces fabuleuses protections avaient pu résister au choc au point de pouvoir ensuite répondre à l'appel de Poséidon et traverser la Dimension des Dieux, il n'en était hélas pas allé de même avec les corps qui étaient dedans…

A dire vrai, les deux chevaliers avaient échafaudé bien des théories pour tenter d'expliquer l'inexplicable - à savoir : comment diable pouvaient-ils être en vie ? - et il leur était apparu que l'hypothèse la moins farfelue était encore celle qu'ils avaient imaginée en premier, autrement dit l'effondrement du Royaume d'Hadès.

Chassées de ce dernier, leurs âmes avaient sans doute réintégré les corps qui avaient été les leurs juste avant la désintégration finale (ou du moins juste avant leur décès physique, dans le cas des chevaliers défunts comme le Gémeau), c'est-à-dire des corps déjà bien mal en point… Autant dire que s'il leur avait ensuite fallu supporter le voyage de retour, entre les limbes et la surface, ce n'était guère étonnant qu'ils soient tous revenus en petits morceaux.

Des petits morceaux qui, la Médecine leur pardonne, se recollaient incroyablement vite.

Mû s'était réveillé avec le bassin en miettes, la colonne vertébrale endommagée et les muscles calcinés jusqu'à l'os, sans parler de sa nuque brisée et de son traumatisme crânien, et pourtant il était déjà capable de se tenir debout tout seul pour marcher jusqu'à la salle de bains, ou venir papoter avec Saga sur son lit. Ce dernier en aurait volontiers fait autant, mais outre qu'il n'avait désormais plus rien pour sauvegarder sa pudeur, le Bélier avait menacé de rappeler les infirmières afin qu'elles l'attachent à son lit si jamais il s'avisait encore d'en sortir : Natchios avait en effet révélé à Mû que pendant les tous premiers temps de son hospitalisation, lorsqu'il était encore dans le coma, c'était le Gémeau qui s'était levé tous les jours malgré ses jambes blessées, ses fractures ouvertes et les protestations des médecins, pour se traîner jusqu'à son chevet et rester de longues heures près de lui. Mû avait donc décrété qu'à présent qu'il allait mieux, c'était à son tour de se lever et à celui du grec de se reposer, non mais !

-Comme si tu avais besoin de ça pour n'en faire qu'à ta tête…

-Comme si tu ne savais pas parfaitement que j'ai raison, répliqua le Bélier avec calme, tandis qu'il ramenait ses jambes en tailleur et enfouissait doucement ses pieds dans les replis de la couverture de Saga.

Eh oui, on pouvait survivre à une guerre sainte contre des dieux millénaires et rester trivialement sujet aux crampes lorsqu'on se promenait sans chaussettes.

Souriant, le chevalier des Gémeaux laissa Mû s'installer à sa guise, et se prit lui-même à se décaler légèrement sur la gauche, afin de pouvoir se rallonger sans que leurs yeux ne se quittent.

C'était un réflexe qu'ils avaient pris, depuis qu'ils s'étaient réveillés l'un près de l'autre, dans cette chambre. Chaque fois qu'ils le pouvaient, chaque fois que le sommeil, la douleur et les médecins les laissaient disposer d'eux-mêmes, leurs regards s'attiraient machinalement, à quelque endroit de la chambre qu'ils se trouvent, de loin comme de près. Ils n'y pouvaient rien, c'était plus fort qu'eux, et quoique cela les fasse légèrement rosir, ni Saga ni Mû ne cherchaient à contenir ce mouvement quasi mécanique qui les faisait sourire tous les deux. Etait-ce une manière de s'assurer que l'autre était bien là, qu'ils n'avaient pas rêvé cette résurrection et ce miracle qui les réunissait après tout ce temps ? Ou bien était-ce la simple reprise de leurs habitudes d'enfants, lorsque tout petits déjà, fascinés l'un par l'autre, ils prenaient plaisir à se regarder dans les yeux ? Honnêtement, Saga l'ignorait. A vrai dire, il n'était certain que d'une chose, dans ces moments étranges où il se laissait aller à contempler le chevalier du Bélier : s'il lui était arrivé autrefois de se demander à quoi pourrait bien ressembler Mû à l'âge adulte, jamais, au grand jamais, il n'aurait pu imaginer cela. Le Gémeau en avait eu, des images, des chimères et des fantasmes, dont un qu'il avait toujours gardé profondément enfoui dans son âme, et qu'il avait sincèrement cru reconnaître lorsqu'il avait vu pour la première fois le visage de Mû devenu homme, juste avant de mourir… mais force lui était de constater qu'aucun de ses rêves passés ne valait vraiment l'être qu'il avait aujourd'hui sous les yeux.

Toujours pâle et éthéré, peut-être plus encore qu'autrefois, l'enfant menu de ses souvenirs avait néanmoins fait place à un magnifique jeune homme, au corps mince et souple comme une liane, solide comme un câble de pont et gracieux comme un trait de pinceau. Car oui, gracieux, même brisé de partout, la démarche bancale et l'équilibre encore mal assuré, Mû trouvait moyen de le rester. Sans doute était-ce cela, d'ailleurs, la véritable grâce, songeait Saga : celle qui n'a pas besoin que le corps suive pour émaner de qui en est pourvu. Et Athéna savait si le Bélier n'avait pas été oublié par les fées lorsqu'elles s'étaient penchées sur son berceau… D'aussi loin que le Gémeau se souvienne, Mû n'avait jamais physiquement ressemblé à un petit garçon normal. Que ce soient ses immenses yeux violets en forme d'amande, ses cheveux mauves, presque roses, son absence de sourcils, son teint de porcelaine chinoise, ou encore ses traits fins, si fins qu'on les aurait dits prêts à se dissoudre dans l'éther au moindre coup de vent, tout en lui avait toujours contribué à maintenir l'ambiguïté sur son sexe, et Saga ne comptait plus les fois où il avait entendu les gens l'appeler « mademoiselle » ou « petite fille »… En grandissant, Mû n'avait rien perdu de cette androgynie naturelle, au contraire, cette dernière s'étant encore accentuée avec le temps, et n'eût été sa quasi nudité qui révélait en ce moment sa silhouette indéniablement masculine, il aurait fallu plusieurs minutes d'observation attentive à un étranger pour déterminer qu'il s'agissait bien d'un homme. Il n'y avait guère qu'Aphrodite des Poissons, au sein des Douze, pour être encore plus ambigu que Mû sur le sujet… à ceci près qu'Aphrodite prenait un malin plaisir à entretenir le doute à grand renfort de cosmétiques, travestissements légers et attitudes provocatrices savamment travaillées (Saga était bien placé pour le savoir, lui-même en ayant fait plusieurs fois les frais pendant ses treize années d'imposture, durant lesquelles le chevalier des Poissons avait été à la fois son confident et son… médecin du corps personnel, dirons-nous). Mû, lui, au contraire, incarnait le naturel à l'état pur. Même avec ses cheveux courts, qui bizarrement se révélaient beaucoup plus indisciplinés que lorsqu'ils étaient longs, sa musculature de guerrier et ses cicatrices de vétéran, le chevalier du Bélier demeurait cette créature à mi-chemin entre l'ange et l'humain sexué, entre le connu et l'inconnu, entre la chimère inquiétante et la lumière à ne pas laisser passer. Aux yeux de Saga, il était et avait toujours été le Mystère, l'Etrangeté et la Féérie.

Il était beau.

Et encore ce mot était-il un bien pauvre qualificatif, se disait le chevalier des Gémeaux en s'accrochant de toutes ses forces au souvenir du minuscule bébé à qui il avait donné le biberon et dont il avait changé les couches, afin de s'empêcher de laisser son regard dériver trop avant.

De son point de vue, dans ces circonstances et au vu de tout ce qu'il avait à se reprocher vis-à-vis du Bélier, cela n'aurait été ni plus ni moins qu'un terrible manque de respect.

Et quoiqu'on en pense, Saga serait mort plutôt que de manquer de respect à Mû.

-… autres entrées que dans le Bassin Méditerranéen. Peut-être d'autres sont-ils déjà ou vont-ils remonter de plus loin encore ?

La voix du Bélier le tira de ses pensées, et presque malgré lui, le Gémeau secoua légèrement la tête pour revenir à l'instant présent.

Son jeune ami l'observait par en dessous, son regard mauve toujours aligné sur le sien, d'un air qui rappela furieusement à Saga ces quelques vers de Shakespeare, qui raisonnèrent dans sa mémoire comme un souvenir longtemps oublié :

"_I might call him _

_A thing divine, for nothing natural_

_I ever saw so noble"_ (1)

Un sourire lui monta aux lèvres, presque sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Peut-être valait-il mieux parfois laisser parler l'Autre en nous, pour mettre des mots sur ce que l'on n'aurait pas osé formuler autrement que par un silence… Même si le chevalier des Gémeaux doutait au fond que tous les vers, tous les poèmes et toutes les épopées qu'il avait pu lire et se réciter en sa vie suffisent à définir cette petite boule étrange qui roulait dans un coin de son cœur depuis plusieurs années déjà, et qui grossissait un peu plus à chaque nouvel échange avec Mû.

-C'est fou ce que tu fais petit garçon, comme ça, lança-t-il brusquement au Bélier, sur un ton qui pouvait tout aussi bien s'apparenter à celui du convive qui demande le sel qu'à celui du prêtre qui exorcise un possédé.

Il avait pris le prétexte de faire un vague signe de tête en direction de son vis-à-vis pour détourner imperceptiblement les yeux, et ainsi rompre cette espèce de charme qui lui faisait penser des bêtises. Mal lui en prit car au même instant, Mû se redressa légèrement, frappé par les mots de Saga, et le regard de ce dernier se trouva alors très exactement aligné sur un détail qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais remarquer.

L'élastique du short de Mû.

Ou plutôt, ce qui dépassait de cet élastique.

Un trait.

Un trait infiniment noir, tracé à même la peau, dont le dessin suivait l'extrémité de la courbure de l'aine, et qui le fit frémir de la tête aux pieds.

-Je… Je ne savais pas que tu étais tatoué, murmura Saga, d'une voix beaucoup plus basse et incertaine que tantôt.

La main passa si vite entre son regard et le trait que le Gémeau eut l'impression d'avoir cligné des yeux. Cela n'avait pas duré un centième de seconde, pourtant il fut certain de ne pas avoir rêvé, tout comme il fut certain, après que la main eut repris sa place initiale, d'avoir vu les abdominaux du Bélier se relâcher légèrement, comme s'ils venaient tout juste de se contracter.

Cela lui fit cligner des yeux pour de bon.

-Bah ! fit-il en haussant légèrement les épaules, comme pour rejeter au loin sa propre remarque. Tu ne serais pas le premier, du reste… Milo doit toujours avoir son scorpion sur l'omoplate, et je crois savoir que Shaka porte son vrai nom tatoué quelque part… Si seulement on avait eu l'idée d'en faire autant, ce pauvre interne aurait peut-être eu un peu moins de mal à nous faire remplir ces maudits dossiers !

Mû, qui avait ouvert la bouche dans l'intention visible de répondre au sujet du tatouage, la referma sitôt que son compagnon eut repris la parole et, comprenant la manœuvre de ce dernier, lui sourit avec reconnaissance, avant de rebondir sur son changement de sujet.

-Même si c'était le cas, nul doute qu'il aurait trouvé les vrais encore plus étranges que les faux… Et puis, dans notre cas, ce genre d'aide-mémoire n'aurait pas servi à grand-chose : ne m'avais-tu pas dit, autrefois, que tu te souvenais justement de ton vrai nom ?

Un peu surpris, Saga pencha la tête, comme pour modifier l'angle sous lequel il regardait Mû. Se rappelait-il vraiment de cette petite vantardise, même après tout ce temps, ou bien… ? Non, la lueur amusée qui dansait au fond de ses yeux ne trompait pas : il n'avait rien oublié. Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du chevalier des Gémeaux, cependant qu'il se remémorait lui aussi cette conversation qu'il avait eu avec le petit atlante, bien des années auparavant… Il avait un peu exagéré, à l'époque, tant le regard émerveillé du bébé à laine mauve lui avait fait battre le cœur, et se demandait aujourd'hui dans quelle mesure le chevalier du Bélier n'avait pas déjà deviné ce qu'il lui avoua alors.

-Pour être franc, je t'ai un peu menti, ce jour là… Il faut croire que les gens avaient raison quand ils me disaient que j'étais un gamin précoce, ne put-il s'empêcher d'ajouter avec ironie. Mon vrai nom, je ne m'en souviens pas… C'est Kanon qui s'en souvenait, comme moi je me souvenais du sien. Je m'en souviens encore, d'ailleurs. Lui ne m'a jamais posé de questions à ce sujet, donc j'ignore s'il l'avait oublié ou s'il s'en moquait, tout simplement, mais de mon côté, je lui ai plusieurs demandé de me rappeler ce prénom que je portais autrefois et qui s'était effacé de ma mémoire… Il a toujours refusé de me répondre. J'ai toujours été plus… fragile que lui, et je pense qu'il ne voulait pas que je puisse trop regarder en arrière… Du moins, c'est comme cela aujourd'hui que je m'explique son silence d'alors. En ce temps là, il était encore… Enfin, je veux dire, il n'était pas… Il…

Sentant que sa voix lui échappait, Saga s'interrompit.

Kanon.

Le simple fait de prononcer son nom à voix haute lui faisait mal, tant revoir son frère vivant et aux côtés d'Athéna durant la guerre contre Hadès l'avait bouleversé. L'image qu'il avait gardée de son jumeau, alors, était celle d'un adolescent rebelle et plein de morgue qui ne savait plus communiquer autrement que par la violence, y compris avec lui. Redécouvrir Kanon en homme mûr, en chevalier adulte et repenti, conscient de ses erreurs et prêt à tout pour les racheter avait remué l'ancien Grand Pope jusqu'au fond des tripes.

Kanon.

Disparu au fin fond des Enfers, tombé au champ d'honneur, juste après avoir finalement permis à la destinée des Gémeaux de s'accomplir : comme Polydeukes, le cadet des Dioscures avait renoncé à son immortalité propre pour la partager son frère et lui permettre de retourner à la vie. Kanon avait abandonné l'armure d'or, et Saga était revenu devant le Mur des Lamentations.

-Il va revenir, murmura-t-il en rouvrant les yeux. Lui aussi va revenir. Il le doit. Polydeukes ne peut rester mort alors que Kastor est en vie, ce serait une aberration.

-Bien sûr qu'il va revenir, répondit tranquillement Mû, ce qui fit relever le nez à Saga. Si toi et moi avons pu remonter par le puits que dissimulait le château d'Hadès, si Aldébaran est réapparu en Thesprotie, si Shura, Aioros et Aiolia ont émergé à la surface du lac Averne et si Milo et Camus se sont retrouvés au Cap Ténare, alors il n'y aucune raison pour que tous ceux qui ont disparu en même temps que nous ne trouvent pas eux aussi un chemin pour s'extirper des limbes. Le monde souterrain n'est plus, nos âmes n'ont pas pu y rester, celle de Kanon ne le pourra pas non plus. Et s'il n'est pas mort, alors…

A nouveau Saga ferma les yeux.

-Tu cherches de la logique là où il n'y en pas, murmura-t-il. Nous sommes morts. _Je_ suis mort. La première chose que m'a demandée Natchios, lorsque je suis sorti du coma, c'est ce qui était arrivé à ma cage thoracique pour que j'aie une cicatrice aussi monstrueuse sur la poitrine. « Avec un coup pareil, je ne comprends pas que votre cœur n'ait pas explosé ! ». Oh, mais il l'a fait docteur, il l'a fait… Tu étais là, Mû, tu l'as vu. Je suis mort. Mon poing a transpercé ma chair. Tu as toi-même pressé Kastor, sur ma tempe, pour abréger mon agonie. « Pour te tuer ou pour te sauver », tu te souviens ? Je suis mort, et pourtant je vis. Toi aussi, tu es mort, et pourtant je te vois, tu me parles, je sens tes pieds qui remuent sous ma couverture. Le seul qui puisse ressusciter les âmes, Hadès, n'est plus. Nous avons tout fait pour cela, non ? Alors pourquoi, Mû, pourquoi chercher à raisonner, pourquoi chercher des règles, des probabilités, des déductions, là où il n'y a que des chimères et des absurdités ? Kanon est tombé aux Enfers, oui, et je veux qu'il revienne. Je veux le revoir. Je sais que je vais le revoir, mais ce n'est pas une certitude logique, c'est un espoir auquel je crois. Ce n'est que cela. Un espoir. Et l'espoir, c'est justement ce putain de truc auquel le simple fait de passer la porte des Enfers oblige à renoncer !

La voix de Saga, qui avait commencé à parler dans les basses, était montée de plusieurs octaves au court de sa tirade, laquelle s'acheva pratiquement sur un cri. Serrant les poings, le chevalier des Gémeaux se détourna.

-Merde, souffla-t-il en s'essuyant rageusement les yeux. Merde. Je suis désolé, Mû.

Il fuyait le regard du Bélier, à présent, ce regard qu'il avait pris l'habitude de chercher machinalement lorsqu'il ouvrait les yeux, comme on reprend sa respiration en sortant de sous l'eau. Le pincement qu'il éprouvait à l'instant au creux de l'estomac n'était pas sans lui rappeler furieusement la sensation qu'il avait éprouvé quelquefois, plus jeune, lorsqu'il lui était arrivé de perdre son sang-froid au point de sortir de ses gonds et de se mettre à donner de la voix. Dans ces moments là, Mû, qui n'était encore qu'un tout petit garçon, se pendait à son bras ou à sa tunique de toutes ses forces pour l'obliger à se baisser et pouvoir le regarder en face. _« Arrête, Saga !_ ordonnait-il alors en fronçant ses points de vie. _Arrête, j'aime pas quand tu cries ! Tu fais peur.»_, ajoutait-il ensuite, sans jamais préciser à qui.

Oh oui, comme Saga avait pu faire peur, aux autres et à lui-même… et comme il aurait aimé que le petit garçon fût toujours resté près de lui, qu'il ne l'eût jamais quitté, qu'il eût continué à lui dire _« Arrête ! »_ lorsqu'il allait trop loin, à le prendre par le bras ou à se serrer contre lui pour le calmer…

Le chevalier des Gémeaux eut un pauvre sourire intérieur. C'était fini, tout cela… fini, et bel et bien fini. Comme il venait tout juste de le dire en parlant de leur combat contre Hadès, lui-même avait tout fait pour cela.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là, Mû ?

Saga avait relevé le nez en disant ces mots, et le jeune atlante, qui s'était penché vers lui à son tour, n'eut aucun mal à lire dans ses yeux ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

« Qu'est-ce que _je_ fais là ? »

Ayant posé une main sur le matelas, à quelques centimètres à peine de la crinière de cheveux bleus qui s'y étalait comme une pieuvre, le Bélier ne put s'empêcher de se rapprocher encore un peu. Le _Comment ?_ n'intéressait plus Saga, la question était résolue pour eux, et même s'il s'avérait que leur réponse était fausse, le problème n'était de toutes façons plus pour lui une priorité. Non, ce qui lui importait désormais, c'était le _Pourquoi ?_

Pourquoi une nouvelle vie ?

Pourquoi une seconde chance ?

Se retenant à peine de continuer à se pencher vers cet homme de dix ans son aîné, dont la fragilité lui inspirait pourtant un indicible instinct de protection, Mû leva sa main libre et, sans quitter le Gémeau des yeux, vint la poser sur l'énorme pansement qui lui enserrait la poitrine, à l'endroit précis où il savait que se trouvait la fameuse cicatrice évoquée tantôt.

-Je ne sens là rien de monstrueux, dit-il après quelques instants, avec un sérieux qui fit légèrement frémir Saga. C'est un cœur qui bat. Le cœur d'un homme qui vit, comme ceux des six milliards d'habitants que compte cette planète. Il n'y a là aucune absurdité. Tu es vivant, et ton cœur bat. Il a explosé, c'est vrai. _Tu_ l'as fait exploser de ton propre chef, en toute conscience, agenouillé aux pieds de ta déesse à laquelle tu venais de demander pardon, après avoir révélé ta véritable identité. « Vous êtes… ? » t'a-t-elle demandé –car elle ne te connaissait pas-, et : « Saga des Gémeaux, celui qui il y a treize ans a tenté de vous tuer », lui as-tu répondu. J'étais là, Saga, tu l'as dit toi-même, et j'ai tout vu, tout entendu. Tu ne t'es pas caché. Après treize ans passés avec un masque qui n'était pas le tien sur le visage, tu as finalement pris sur toi pour sortir de l'ombre et assumer tes crimes. Le bouclier d'Athéna a guéri ton esprit, mais toi tu as guéri ton cœur. Tout seul. Personne ne t'a obligé à le pulvériser, comme personne ne t'avait obligé à pulvériser celui de Shion.

A ces mots, les grands yeux verts de Saga se troublèrent presque violemment, mais avant qu'il n'eut pu faire quoi que ce soit, la main de Mû abandonna sa poitrine pour venir se poser fermement sur sa joue et l'empêcher de détourner la tête. Pendant treize ans, il l'avait laissé fuir : à présent, c'était terminé.

-Saga.

Le chevalier des Gémeaux plongea de nouveau son regard dans celui du Bélier.

« Saga », son prénom. Son prénom à lui, dont il savait qu'il n'était pas vraiment le bon, mais que Mû venait de prononcer d'une telle façon qu'il lui parut en cet instant le mot le plus magnifique qu'il eût jamais entendu.

-Pourquoi ? souffla Mû. Pourquoi as-tu assassiné Shion ?

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait plus assez de force pour puiser en eux et faire appel à ces extraordinaires capacités mentales qui étaient les leurs, aussi leurs esprits ne se lièrent-ils pas _de facto_, comme ils l'avaient fait des dizaines et des dizaines de fois par le passé, pourtant tous deux se sentirent exactement comme s'ils venaient d'entrer en communion psychique.

En cet instant, aucun des deux n'aurait été capable de mentir ou de cacher quoi que ce soit à l'autre.

-J'ambitionnais réellement de devenir Pope. Je voulais cette place, parce que je sentais qu'il fallait qu'elle échoue à quelqu'un ayant le sens des réalités politiques et capable de montrer les crocs pour mener les chevaliers à la victoire. Quand j'ai su que c'était finalement Aioros que Shion avait choisi, j'ai… perdu les pédales. Je ne contrôlais plus rien. La simple idée que mon meilleur ami, un homme que j'aimais et respectais profondément, mais dont je savais qu'il était bien trop gentil et manichéen pour être réellement apte à gouverner, cette idée là m'a rendu fou. Je pensais sincèrement être celui qu'il fallait pour diriger le Sanctuaire. Alors en tâchant de faire fi de cette voix qui hurlait des horreurs en moi, cette voix qui criait vengeance, qui tirait sur mes tripes, qui me donnait envie de faire des choses que je n'ose même pas essayer de te formuler, je suis monté à Star Hill où je savais que se trouvait Shion. Je voulais qu'il m'explique. Je voulais qu'il me donne une vraie raison pour ne pas m'avoir choisi, je voulais qu'il apaise ce sentiment d'injustice en moi, en me prouvant que sa décision avait été la bonne et qu'effectivement, Aioros serait meilleur que moi à ce poste. Et c'est précisément parce que la raison qu'il m'a donnée était la seule valable que j'ai sauté les plombs. Cela m'a assommé. Cela m'a assommé parce qu'il était dans le vrai, il avait mis le doigt sur la faille. Et quelle faille ! Je n'ai pas réussi à encaisser. J'ai cessé de m'accrocher. J'ai abandonné. La Raison est partie loin, très loin de là, et les vannes ont complètement lâché. La voix qui hurlait en moi sans pouvoir jamais se faire entendre est devenue la mienne, et j'ai tué Shion. J'étais conscient. Les fous sont toujours conscients. Seulement, je ne réfléchissais plus, je partais à la dérive. Mon psychisme s'est transformé, pour devenir celui d'un monstre…

Saga battit des paupières. Le visage de Mû s'était encore rapproché.

-Quand as-tu repris le contrôle pour la première fois ? demanda le chevalier du Bélier, dont la main avait une étrange mobilité immobile, sur sa joue.

-Longtemps après. Pendant des années, je me suis vautré dans ma faiblesse, sans rien qui me donne envie d'en sortir. Il a fallu que je vois Cronos attaquer le Sanctuaire et porter la main sur Athéna pour que je recommence vraiment à penser, à prendre du recul sur moi-même, et à me demander ce que j'étais en train de faire. C'était comme si je me réveillais, comme si je redevenais sain après des mois et des mois passés sous l'influence de la drogue. Je redécouvrais le monde. Je me redécouvrais moi. J'étais Saga, chevalier d'or des Gémeaux, protecteur d'Athéna et défenseur de la Terre : je ne devais pas laisser les desseins de Cronos s'accomplir, alors je me suis battu. Cela n'a pas duré longtemps… Le seul fait de tenir à nouveau la dague que j'avais autrefois levé sur Athéna a fait revenir la voix et l'envie de ne plus penser à rien avec une force terrifiante. Cette dague, j'aurais dû profiter de mes dernières secondes de lucidité, non pas pour la lever sur le Roi des Titans, mais pour me la planter dans la gorge. La nuit est revenue. Bizarrement, elle n'a plus jamais été aussi profonde que pendant ces premières années… J'avais encore des bribes de réflexion, que j'arrivais de temps en temps à rassembler pour lutter à pied contre la voix. Je lui parlais, elle me répondait. Cela n'était jamais arrivé, auparavant… Aphrodite avait une théorie, là-dessus. Il pensait que c'était à cause du _Téléos Oracle_ que m'avait lancé Cronos.

-La formule des dieux pour l'asservissement des destins ?

-C'est cela, acquiesça le chevalier des Gémeaux, complètement hypnotisé par les yeux de Mû qui l'enjoignaient de continuer, encore et encore, à l'instar de cette main qu'il sentait sur son visage et qui l'obligeait à se tenir droit.

-Tu y as résisté ?

-Cronos n'avait pas trouvé le bon argument pour me faire peur, répondit Saga avec un très léger sourire. La vie de honte et d'opprobre qu'il me promettait si je ne lui cédais pas, je l'avais déjà. J'étais lucide, alors, donc je ne me faisais plus d'illusion sur moi-même. Le _Téléos Oracle_ n'a pas eu d'effet… Du moins, c'est ce que je pensais.

Les paupières de Saga, lequel avait gardé les yeux grands ouverts jusque là, comme pour mieux capter la volonté et l'énergie que lui transmettaient ceux de Mû, s'abaissèrent légèrement. Son compagnon ne s'était pas éloigné d'un iota, au contraire même, mais à force de fixer ces deux immenses surfaces mauves, le chevalier des Gémeaux avait fini par y voir littéralement son reflet… et ce qu'il découvrait dans son regard à lui à mesure qu'il parlait ne lui plaisait pas. Cela l'effrayait. Parce que ce qu'il était en train de faire, en se confessant ainsi au Bélier, n'était ni plus ni moins qu'une variante de ce à quoi il s'était laissé allé pendant treize ans. Il ne réfléchissait plus. Il ne calculait plus. Les mots coulaient tous seuls hors de sa bouche, comme la folie avait coulé autrefois par-dessus les digues de sa raison qui avaient lâchés : c'était un débit lent, régulier, et d'autant plus inquiétant qu'il était parfaitement mesuré. Saga _voulait_ parler, de la même manière qu'il avait voulu tuer le Grand Pope au sommet de Star Hill. Son acte de jadis avait été violent et destructeur, celui qu'il était en train d'accomplir n'était que timide et libérateur, mais la vérité était là : dans les deux cas, c'était le même sentiment qui en était à l'origine.

Celui de n'être plus assez fort pour contenir l'effroyable, que ce fût le Monstre ou la vérité.

-Je ne vois plus tout à fait comme avant, murmura Saga, bien plus bas que tout ce qu'il avait dit jusque là. Le monde… Je… Ce n'est plus pareil.

Son reflet dans les yeux de Mû se troubla.

Depuis que le Gémeau s'était réveillé, dans cette chambre d'hôpital, il avait longuement essayé de comprendre. Au-delà de son effarement à se sentir vivant alors qu'il était mort, au-delà de son angoisse de se trouver seul et isolé sans aucune idée de ce qu'il avait pu advenir des autres, il avait senti que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il avait quitté ce quelque chose, et le retrouvait changé.

Il s'était quitté lui-même, et ne se retrouvait plus.

-Il manque des choses, souffla-t-il.

C'étaient des couleurs, des formes en moins. Des sons, même, qui s'ils existaient toujours pour lui, ne lui évoquaient plus du tout les mêmes idées. Ses pensées elles-mêmes semblaient bloquer quelque part, dès qu'il essayait de retrouver certains des raisonnements qu'il avait pu se faire, autrefois, à partir de telle ou telle impression.

C'était ténu, bien sûr, et à peu près aussi aléatoire que tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à sa condition physique actuelle.

Seulement voilà, contrairement à son mauvais état de santé et à son cosmos qui ne vibrait plus qu'à la fréquence minimale dans ses atomes en miettes, le chevalier des Gémeaux sentait que cette composante là de son mal-être n'était pas tout à fait de même nature.

Elle venait d'ailleurs.

D'où, il ne le savait pas exactement (ou plutôt il ne savait pas s'il avait envie de le savoir, justement), mais il avait énormément de mal à passer par-dessus. La douleur et l'engourdissement de ses sens, du premier au septième, ne le dérangeaient pas outre mesure : il avait connu et connaîtrait sans doute encore bien pire. En revanche, ce malaise sourd et latent qui accompagnait à présent chaque mouvement de sa conscience, même le plus infime…

-Tu as ce que tu mérites, Saga.

Même ses tripes sursautèrent. Son premier réflexe fut d'essayer de fermer complètement les paupières, mais la main gauche du chevalier du Bélier rejoignit la droite sur son visage et le lui maintint bien droit, avec ce mélange de fermeté presque brutale et de profonde tendresse dont il faisait montre étant enfant, lorsqu'il voulait l'obliger à le regarder pour le raisonner.

-Tu as ce que tu mérites pour t'être opposé à Cronos, le dieu des destins et de l'ordre des choses.

-Ou de son renversement, répliqua Saga, qui frémissait toujours du coup que venait de lui porter Mû.

Un coup dont il ne savait pas très bien si les mains qui le touchaient aux joues étaient là pour en apaiser ou au contraire en aviver la douleur.

-Peu importe. Tu lui as tenu tête. Tu t'es battu contre lui, contre ce que tu étais alors et contre ce qui aurait dû se passer si tu n'avais réellement été qu'un fou avec le Diable au corps et à l'esprit. Tu étais autre chose, Saga. Tu continuais à être autre chose. Tu t'es oublié, puis tu t'es souvenu. Tu as fait du mal et tu as fait du bien. Les deux, Saga, les deux. Ne t'étonne pas d'être en vie, et encore moins de subir les conséquences de cette folie que tu as eu d'oser affronter les dieux, que ce soit Cronos ou Athéna. On ne se mesure jamais à ce qui nous dépasse sans en payer le prix, quelles que soient les intentions qui nous animent. Nous avons combattu Hadès, et regarde-nous. Tu as levé une arme sur le père et la fille de Zeus, et regarde-toi. Tu n'es pas un dieu, tu es un homme, un homme qui a su être grand autant qu'il a été petit, qui a tué, protégé, volé, aimé, trompé, créé, piétiné, défendu la Justice et l'humanité. Je te l'ai dit, c'est en expiant tes crimes, en frappant ton propre cœur que tu l'as guéri et qu'il peut aujourd'hui battre de nouveau le plus normalement du monde. Cette nouvelle vie, tu la mérites autant que moi, autant que tous ceux qui se sont battus durant cette période de guerres sacrées et qui sont également revenus, exactement comme tu mérites d'avoir perdu une partie de toi. Ta vie comme ton mal ne sont que les conséquences de tes actes.

Ici, Mû s'écarta légèrement, et ses deux mains glissèrent des joues aux épaules du chevalier des Gémeaux, qui dans un mouvement qui fut moitié à son initiative, moitié à celle du Bélier, se redressa sur ses oreillers jusqu'à se retrouver en position assise, à la même hauteur que son compagnon. Ce dernier s'était assis sur ses talons, et quoiqu'il fût de taille et de carrure moindres que celles de l'ancien Pope, n'avait plus besoin en cet instant pour le regarder ni de baisser les yeux, ni de les lever.

-C'est de ta faute, mais n'oublie pas, Saga, murmura-t-il d'une voix dont la douceur fit l'effet au guerrier terrassé d'une goutte de pluie fraîche et purificatrice sur son front sanglant. N'oublie pas que c'est justement parce que c'est de ta faute qu'il peut y avoir pardon.

Il souriait, en disant cela, et ce sourire était comme un prolongement de sa démonstration : en le regardant, Saga réalisa soudain qu'effectivement, son cœur battait.

Très fort.

Ses tempes et son estomac palpitaient encore avec un rien de terreur, à mesure que son être tout entier commençait à encaisser réellement tout ce que Mû venait de lui asséner, mais cet organe vital mort et ressuscité avait depuis longtemps pris un rythme qui dépassait celui des mots du Bélier.

Ce dernier n'avait pas été doux, refusant de prendre les démons du Gémeau dans le sens du poil, au contraire, pour lui montrer qu'il était loin d'être en train d'essayer de faire de lui quelqu'un qu'il n'était pas, pour le seul plaisir de le déculpabiliser. Non, Mû ne fuyait pas l'idée du Mal en Saga. Il ne contournait pas le problème. Il s'y confrontait. Il le regardait en face.

Et de fait, Athéna le pardonne, mais le jeune atlante ne s'était absolument pas détourné.

Pendant toute sa confession, tous ses emportements, devant toutes les faiblesses qu'il avait avouées, tous les abcès qu'il avait crevés tantôt directement, tantôt en tournant autour de manière indécise, tout ce qu'il avait dit et tout ce qu'il n'avait pas dit, Mû était resté là.

Tout près.

Il n'avait pas eu un mouvement de recul, pas eu un geste de dégoût ou un mot de colère en l'écoutant.

Il n'avait ni réellement défendu, ni réellement accusé, mais simplement reconnu l'existence de tout ce qui avait fait et qui faisait encore à présent Saga, le chevalier d'or des Gémeaux.

Déesse…

-Pardon ? murmura l'ancien Grand Pope, tyran et chef de guerre, assassin et défenseur du Sanctuaire.

-Pardon, répéta simplement le chevalier du Bélier, sans cesser de sourire, avec ce regard violet plein de mystère et de tendresse qui le faisait chavirer depuis toujours, en lui tendant ses deux mains grandes ouvertes.

Saga l'embrassa à l'étouffer.

**XxX**

Elle s'était réveillée en sursaut, plusieurs fois, baignée de sueur et de larmes, mais l'esprit si loin de son propre corps qu'il lui avait semblé que c'était tout l'univers qui s'agitait comme elle, en exhalant son trop-plein par tous les pores.

Combien de fois, depuis presque une demie lune ?

Cinq, six, sept… huit fois, peut-être ?

Et sans doute encore autant d'ici peu, si ce que lui murmurait en ce moment le cosmos, ainsi que cette part de conscience en elle qui n'avait jamais réussi à s'humaniser complètement, s'avérait réalité.

Agitée, fébrile, incertaine mais paradoxalement convaincue qu'elle _devait_ faire quelque chose, la jeune fille repoussa vivement ses couvertures et courut à la fenêtre, qu'elle ouvrit toute grande, afin de se rapprocher un peu de cet infini hurlant qui remuait en elle aussi bien qu'au firmament.

Elles l'appelaient.

C'était fou, dément, irrationnel et insensé en diable, considérant le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis la dernière fois que cela s'était produit, mais ce ne pouvait tout simplement être autre chose.

Sinon, comment expliquer qu'elle eût à ce point envie de pleurer en les regardant ?

Pour la première fois depuis la fin de la guerre et son propre retour sur la Terre des hommes, elles s'étaient remises à briller.

Elles vibraient par groupes de deux ou trois, parfois à l'unisson, parfois en dissonance, mais bel et bien vivantes et animées, comme à chaque fois qu'elles se réveillaient pour dire leur bonheur d'avoir de nouveau quelqu'un à protéger.

Les constellations.

Frissonnant de la tête aux pieds, incapable de contenir la vague de joie et d'espoir qui montait en elle à mesure qu'elle voyait ces étoiles ressusciter, elle fit ce qu'elle n'avait plus fait depuis bientôt deux ans, depuis qu'elle avait renoncé à son statut de déesse pour payer son tribut au mortel qui l'avait sauvée.

Elle enflamma son cosmos.

Les étoiles se turent.

Ce ne fut qu'un silence, d'abord ; un silence stupéfait, de ceux qui se font presque brutalement après un lever de rideau ou une énormité. Toutes les géantes de toutes les constellations miraculées, si bavardes quelques instants auparavant, s'étaient mises à briller si démesurément qu'on eût dit qu'elles écarquillaient tout grand les yeux en regardant la déesse.

Ce n'était même pas un silence respectueux. Tout juste un immense étonnement.

On venait de répondre à leurs prières.

_Elle_ venait de répondre. Enfin.

Elle disparue depuis si longtemps, qui avait choisi de les laisser seules pour ne plus se consacrer qu'à l'une d'entre elles, en oubliant les autres…

-Pardon, souffla la jeune fille en tendant les mains. Pardon… Je n'avais pas compris… Vous étiez mortes, il était vivant… Mais je suis là, maintenant, comme vous…

Elle tremblait, en disant cela, effarée de se sentir à nouveau telle qu'elle devait être, telle qu'elle n'aurait jamais du cesser d'être, ouverte à ce cosmos qui chantait en elle comme dans les sphères et appelait les étoiles à son tour.

-Comme vous… Comme vous, répétait-elle avec des sanglots dans la voix qui, si elle se fût trouvée parmi les siens, au sommet de l'Olympe, lui auraient valu de s'en faire immédiatement chasser avec force malédictions.

Seulement voilà, en Olympe, elle ne l'était plus.

Elle était sur Terre, parmi les hommes, soumise aux mêmes lois que ceux dont elle avait délibérément choisi d'embrasser la cause, plus de deux millénaires auparavant, et jamais elle ne s'y était sentie aussi à sa place qu'en cet instant.

-Je ne pars plus… Je ne me retourne plus… Vous êtes là, vous êtes revenus, et maintenant c'est à mon tour d'aller vers vous. Je vous entends, je ne suis plus sourde, et vous n'êtes plus chez Hadès… Vous… Vous tous…

Il en manquait, bien sûr, elle ne les sentait pas toutes, ni ne les voyait encore toutes s'être remises à briller, mais ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps, car l'appel des autres était trop fort, leur lumière trop vive pour que celles qui erraient encore dans le noir ne finissent par l'apercevoir et se laisser guider par elle jusqu'à la surface. Le chapelet de leurs noms défilait sur ses lèvres et dans son esprit avec le même respect que son nom à elle avait pu être prononcé au cours des siècles, par les hommes que protégeaient ces étoiles comme ils l'avaient protégé elle au péril de leur vie.

-Kaus Australis… Regulus… Deneb Alguedi… Antarès… Sadalsud… Aldébaran… Hamal… Et toi aussi, Kastor…

Dans le ciel, les étoiles se taisaient toujours. Cependant, leur silence n'avait plus rien de commun avec la surprise mâtinée de gêne de tantôt.

Leur déesse pleurait pour elles.

Elle leur parlait, elle les reconnaissait, elle leur prouvait qu'elles avaient une existence à ses yeux.

Elle leur demandait pardon.

Fascinées, attendries, pleines d'un respect renouvelé pour celle qui était toute leur vie, elles ne flamboyaient plus en chantant à tue-tête sans se préoccuper les unes des autres, mais scintillaient très doucement, au contraire, à l'image des larmes de la déesse, et toutes ensembles, tendues vers un unique point.

« Je suis là », leur avait-elle dit.

« Nous sommes là », pensaient-elles très fort, sans être capable de le lui exprimer autrement qu'en brillant pour elle.

A travers ses larmes, la jeune fille sourit. Un vrai sourire, typiquement humain, celui d'une enfant qui a conscience de grandir et d'être en train de devenir adulte.

La déesse en elle ne s'était pas réveillée pour rien, cependant.

Prenant soudain conscience de ce que tout ce qui était en train de se passer impliquait, eut égard au cosmos épuisé qui se dégageait de ces étoiles et qu'elles s'efforçaient à leur tour de tendre vers elle, la fille de Zeus Réincarnée sortit de sa transe, et ouvrit une dernière fois les bras.

-Nous nous retrouverons, dit-elle d'une voix ferme en les regardant une par une. Oui, très bientôt nous nous retrouverons et nous serons à nouveau réunis, chez nous, comme il se doit, chevaliers. Soyez prêts !

Puis, réintégrant doucement son corps après avoir caressé une dernière fois ce cosmos et ces étoiles qui avaient touché le sien, elle s'arracha finalement au spectacle de la voûte céleste ranimée pour courir dans la maison et appeler à tue-tête son dernier allié, le seul qui fût resté près d'elle comme elle était restée près du mortel qui l'avait sauvée, et dont elle savait qu'il la suivrait cette fois encore.

-SHUN, SHUUUUN !!

**XxX**

-Et dans celui-ci, tu trouves ?

-Pas plus que dans le précédent, ils ont encore l'air beaucoup trop pet… ah, des slips de rechange ! Ce sera sans doute un peu juste pour toi, mais...

-Peu importe, je suis sûr que ça ira très bien !

Sentant la pointe de panique dans la voix de son compagnon, Mû ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire, et extirpa sa trouvaille du casier qu'il était en train de fouiller.

-Taille XL ! lui lança-t-il après avoir examiné l'étiquette. Ca va, tout devrait pouvoir rentrer, je pense…

-_Mûûûû_ !! gronda Saga avec un mélange de gêne et d'indignation assez comique, et dont l'accent très particulier ramena le Bélier plusieurs années en arrière, lorsque le Gémeau était encore adolescent et qu'il lui arrivait de venir le disputer parce qu'il avait mis du poivre ou des araignées dans les culottes de Céliane, sa petite amie de l'époque…

A ce souvenir, le sourire de l'Atlante se fit nostalgique, et peut-être aussi quelque peu prédateur, tandis qu'il concentrait ses maigres forces pour téléporter le slip de la dernière chance directement dans les mains de Saga.

Un léger appel d'air entre ses paumes, ainsi que le discret soupir de soulagement qui s'éleva derrière l'autre rangée de casier apprirent au jeune homme qu'il avait réussi, et ce fut avec un sourire encore plus large qu'il se retourna enfin, pour voir Saga émerger de sa cachette improvisée.

Oui, effectivement, tout avait pu rentrer, songea Mû avec amusement, cependant qu'il faisait de gros efforts pour ne pas se laisser aller à profiter du paysage ainsi remis en valeur.

-J'ai déjà regardé dans ces casiers-là, tu peux peut-être essayer ceux qui sont à ta gauche…

Les joues encore un peu roses, le chevalier des Gémeaux hocha la tête, et tout deux se remirent à fouiller méthodiquement le vestiaire du personnel, dont ils avaient réussi à forcer la porte un peu plus tôt dans la soirée.

L'idée de cambrioler cet hôpital où l'on s'était occupé d'eux avec tant de soin et d'attention ne leur plaisait guère, mais enfin, on ne s'évadait pas tout nu d'un établissement public ! Un établissement public étranger, de surcroît, situé en plein cœur d'un pays dans lequel ils auraient déjà suffisamment de mal à trouver leur chemin, sans devoir en plus éviter de se faire arrêter pour attentat à la pudeur ! Ni l'un ni l'autre ne se faisait d'illusion sur l'avis de recherche qu'on ne manquerait pas de lancer une fois qu'ils seraient sortis d'ici, alors s'ils pouvaient faire en sorte de ne pas trop faciliter la tâche aux autorités avec un magnifique _« se promènent à poil »_ dans leur signalement…

Car oui, Mû et Saga s'évadaient.

Ils avaient pris leur décision cette nuit, après qu'ils se furent tous deux réveillés en sursaut, à la même seconde, avec la même urgence, la même joie folle mêlée de terreur et le même nom formidable au bord des lèvres.

« Athéna ».

Pallas, leur déesse.

Vivante.

Vivante et sur Terre… s_ur Terre !_ Avec eux, pour eux, consciente de leur présence comme ils étaient conscients de la sienne, ouverte à ses hommes comme jamais elle ne l'avait été auparavant.

Elle leur avait parlé.

Ou plutôt, elle avait parlé à ces étoiles, à ces univers entiers qui vibraient au fond d'eux et qui faisaient toute leur vie, cela même dont ils tiraient leur force depuis toujours et qui au-delà de leurs identités respectives restaient ce qui les définissait le mieux.

Le cosmos.

_Leur_ cosmos, parcelle d'infini à l'échelle humaine, seul véritable point commun entre les dieux et les mortels, ou plutôt entre les dieux et les chevaliers… Ils l'avaient senti brûler en eux, plus puissant et avide que jamais, ignorant de leurs blessures, de leurs chairs à l'agonie qui criaient grâce sous ce brusque afflux d'énergie que leur apportait leur déesse et qui les avaient reliés à elle, le temps d'échanger cette promesse.

« Nous serons bientôt réunis. »

Elle l'avait dit, elle le leur avait dit à tous, et ils l'avaient crue.

Mû et Saga n'avaient eu besoin que d'un regard. A peine la voix et le cosmos d'Athéna s'étaient-ils retirés, les laissant tous deux sans la moindre force, mais l'âme étrangement sereine et profondément soulagée, qu'ils s'étaient tournés l'un vers l'autre et avaient murmuré, ensemble : « Il faut y aller ».

Y aller ? Où cela ?

« Chez nous », ainsi que l'avait dit Athéna, le seul endroit envisageable où la déesse de la guerre et ses chevaliers pussent se retrouver : en Grèce.

Au Sanctuaire.

Le Gémeau et le Bélier n'avaient plus que leurs jambes, leur imagination et leur volonté pour s'y rendre, une téléportation ou un déplacement à vitesse lumière étant parfaitement inenvisageables dans leur état, mais ce n'était certainement pas cela qui allait les arrêter. Comme les autres –qui avaient senti la même chose et pris la même décision qu'eux, ils en étaient certains -, ils allaient rentrer.

Ils _devaient_ rentrer.

Alors ils s'étaient préparés. Toujours surveillés comme le lait sur le feu par Natchios et son équipe, les deux chevaliers avaient décidés de ne pas attendre une quelconque permission, ni même d'essayer de la demander (le simple fait d'avoir dû se laisser répertorier dans le monde normal comme des individus lambdas ayant déjà suscité bien trop de questions gênantes à leur goût), et de se faire la belle aussi discrètement que possible.

Or, s'évader « discrètement » impliquait d'abord de trouver quelque chose à se mettre sur le dos. Parce qu'ils avaient beau être couverts de bandages de la tête aux pieds, la société humaine avait d'autres exigences… et pour eux qui étaient habitués au mode de vie un peu à part des chevaliers, aux khitons de lin ou aux tuniques d'entraînement, aux châles portés à la mode de Jamir, aux sandales de cuir ou aux ballerines de toile, voire même aux soutanes de Grand Pope et aux robes de moine tibétain, le contenu des casiers qu'ils étaient présentement en train d'examiner les laissaient quelque peu perplexes.

-Bon sang, c'est vraiment moi qui suis trop grand, ou bien l'imaginaire populaire surestime décidément beaucoup trop la carrure du bavarois moyen ?

-Un peu des deux, sans doute, répondit le jeune Atlante, lequel bien qu'il ne fût pas particulièrement petit comptait parmi les chevaliers les plus menus de son ordre, et qui d'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne avait toujours dû lever les yeux pour pouvoir regarder le Gémeau en face.

A cette pensée, Mû ne put s'empêcher de sourire intérieurement. Un jour, peut-être avouerait-il à Saga ce qui avait été l'ambition de toute son enfance : devenir plus grand que son immense copain aux cheveux bleus… Autant dire aujourd'hui que c'était un peu raté, songea-t-il avec amusement, tandis qu'il observait le Grec en train essayer de trouver quelque chose dans quoi faire rentrer ses presque deux mètres et quatre-vingts sept kilos de muscles.

-Tiens, il y a un jean qui a l'air d'être à peu près à ta taille, ici…

-Fais voir.

Saga lui présenta le vêtement en question, tout en contenant machinalement le réflexe d'évaluer les proportions de Mû du regard afin de vérifier et, fidèle à la ligne de conduite qu'il s'était fixée quelques jours plus tôt, n'attendit pas que le Bélier commence à enfiler la chose pour se détourner.

« Bien essayé », eût sans doute murmuré la petite voix moqueuse, autrefois.

En effet, à peine le Gémeau avait-il fait l'effort louable de se concentrer à nouveau sur ses recherches qu'un bruit de fermeture éclair, presque immédiatement suivi par le chuintement caractéristique de l'étoffe, vint frapper son oreille avec une précision qui le désespéra.

Il allait le voir. Il se le représentait déjà. L'image avait commencé à se dessiner dans esprit à la seconde même où il avait trouvé ce pantalon roulé en boule au fond du placard, et cette image était en train de devenir réalité.

Mû en jean.

Mû de Jamir, chevalier d'or du Bélier, alchimiste de légende, descendant d'un peuple ancestral et mythique qui avait précédé les humains sur Terre, et dont la principale caractéristique était ces deux petits points sur le front en guise de sourcils, qui dès le premier regard vous disaient que vous n'aviez pas à faire à un être de ce monde… Mû, la créature la MOINS ordinaire qu'il fût possible de rencontrer dans une vie d'homme, en _blue jean_, comme n'importe quel jeune homme de la fin du XXe siècle.

Autant dire que le Gémeau eut besoin de toute sa concentration pour ne pas faire fi de leurs pudeurs respectives et relever le nez à toute vitesse afin de contempler l'aberration.

-Effectivement, il est à ma taille… Merci, Saga.

Aussi précise et suggestive que les bruits d'étoffe, la voix du jeune homme lui parvint à l'instant même où il attrapait sa peau entre deux doigts, conscient qu'il allait sans doute devoir se pincer très fort. Fermant les yeux un instant, Saga se résigna et lui répondit par un hochement de tête, juste avant de se redresser.

-C'est bien la première fois que je porte ce genre de vêtements, marmonna l'Atlante, qui s'observait dans la vitre d'un œil critique, tenant volontairement le pantalon d'une main pour l'empêcher de tomber trop bas sur sa taille.

-…

-…

-…

-A ce point là ? demanda le Bélier en souriant.

-A ce point là, oui, répondit Saga sans réfléchir, avec au fond des yeux quelque chose qui n'eut même pas le temps de faire rosir Mû, tant l'ancien Pope se détourna brusquement.

-Il y a aussi un t-shirt et un pull… Si leur propriétaire taille comme toi pour le bas, le reste devrait t'aller aussi… non ?

-Euh… Je suppose, oui, acquiesça le jeune tibétain après quelques secondes, un peu troublé par la réaction pour le moins étrange de Saga.

C'était la deuxième fois qu'il lui faisait le coup, après le « petit garçon ! » de l'autre jour…

Il n'eut cependant guère le loisir de s'attarder sur la situation, attendu que le chevalier des Gémeaux semblait avoir à cœur de ne pas la faire durer… ou du moins de ne plus la prendre au sérieux.

-Après le jean, le sweat-shirt _Metallica_… Bon, tant que tu n'hérites pas de chaussettes à mickeys, je pense qu'on aura encore une petite chance de ne pas sombrer complètement dans la quatrième dimension…

Amusé par l'image, le Bélier ne put s'empêcher de sourire, consentant ainsi à entrer dans le jeu de son aîné, une fois de plus. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas le mettre mal à l'aise.

Parce qu'il ne voulait pas que cela aille trop vite.

-Attends donc de voir ce que _toi_ tu vas trouver à te mettre sur le dos, se moqua-t-il en enfilant les vêtements noirs qu'il venait de récupérer, je te vois d'ici avec un short à bretelles vert et un chapeau tyrolien…

-C'est un hôpital, ici, pas un cercle satanique !

-Oui, un hôpital où on oblige les patients à se promener tous nus et à s'inventer des noms farfelus pour satisfaire à d'étranges rituels exotiques et tribaux…

Ils ricanèrent tous les deux, échangeant un regard où brillait de nouveau un peu de cette complicité qui les avait unis autrefois, et retournèrent à leurs recherches vestimentaires. N'ayant guère eu l'occasion de sortir, ou plus simplement d'ouvrir les fenêtres pour prendre la température de saison, ils ne pouvaient se fier qu'au contenu des casiers pour déterminer s'ils devaient beaucoup se couvrir ou non… Au reste, c'était moins une question de frilosité que de camouflage : si cela n'avait tenu qu'à eux, en bons chevaliers, ils se seraient volontiers contentés d'un t-shirt hiver comme été, mais ainsi que nous l'avons dit plus haut, ni l'un ni l'autre ne tenaient à se faire remarquer plus qu'ils ne le seraient déjà… Et puis, faut-il le dire ? Depuis leur réveil, le Bélier et le Gémeau n'avaient fait que se regarder.

Pendant près de quinze jours, les deux hommes s'étaient littéralement nourris de l'apparence de l'autre, de sa réalité matérielle, de sa présence sur Terre enfin, miroir de la leur, et dernière certitude qui leur restât. Mieux que quiconque, ils savaient ce que penseraient les gens en les voyant ainsi. Cela leur sauterait aux yeux, sans doute aussi douloureusement que cela n'avait fait que sauter aux leurs.

Mû et Saga s'étaient vus nus, mais il s'étaient vus blessés.

L'autre était beau, mais cela ne se voyait plus. Non, la seule chose qui se voyait encore, à partir du moment où l'on abandonnait le regard de celui qui vous faisait face pour laisser le sien dériver sur son corps, c'était les bandages.

Les kilomètres de bandages qui entouraient, enserraient, comprimaient leurs membres et leurs chairs au point qu'il leur arrivait parfois de passer des heures à simplement réussir à les écarter suffisamment pour y passer le doigt et soulager une quelconque démangeaison, et que les infirmières refaisaient chaque jour plus solides, chaque jour plus étouffants.

Cela leur était presque plus douloureux que les blessures en elles-mêmes. Nés pour mourir, formés pour combattre, trempés pour ne jamais se briser, même et surtout contre plus solide qu'eux, les deux chevaliers d'or auraient de beaucoup préféré qu'on ne s'évertuât pas ainsi à les enterrer sous la ouate, eux qui avaient déjà bien du mal à ne pas se voir enterrés tout courts. C'était presque avec soulagement qu'ils voyaient leurs pansements se salir après quelques heures, les auréoles brunes et jaunâtres qui s'élargissaient peu à peu sur les compresses immaculées, à mesure que le sang, le pus et la lymphe dégorgeaient de leurs plaies à vif, comme pour leur dire : « vous aurez beau les voiler de gaze, ce seront toujours vos corps ! »

« Vos corps à vous, vos corps de guerriers morts et revenus à la vie, desquels les traces de ce que vous avez vécu ne s'effaceront jamais. »

Et la déesse leur pardonne, mais au fond, vraiment tout au fond, même si cela faisait mal, même si cela ne faisait pas toujours très joli dans le miroir, ni Mû ni Saga ne voulaient que cela s'efface, justement.

Parce que comme l'avait dit le chevalier du Bélier : il y avait eu du Mal, mais il y avait eu du Bien. Il y avait eu les coups donnés et reçus en se battant contre leurs frères, mais il y avait eu ceux donnés et reçus pour défendre l'humanité. Sur le dos de Mû, il y avait les marques du châtiment qu'il avait reçu, treize ans auparavant, lorsqu'il avait attaqué celui dont il avait compris qu'il était l'assassin de Shion, mais il y avait aussi les souvenirs de son combat contre le titan Japet et l'Hécatonchire. Sur la poitrine de Saga, il y avait cette énorme et monstrueuse cicatrice à l'endroit du cœur, là où il avait abattu son propre poing pour mettre un terme à sa vie de criminel, mais il y avait aussi les brûlures laissées par le soleil demandant son retour à la cendre, au château d'Hadès, lorsqu'il avait révélé l'imposture à laquelle il avait consentie avec Shion, DeathMask, Aphrodite, Shura et Camus, sacrifiant comme eux son honneur et sa foi pour que renaisse l'armure de Pallas Athéna.

Tout cela, c'était leur histoire.

Toutes ces plaies, c'était leur fardeau.

Tous ces bandages, c'était le voile de la normalité jeté sur la folie et l'horreur, le faux-semblant d'une médecine qui ne les soignerait jamais qu'en surface, l'excuse qui leur permettait de différer le moment où ils auraient à regarder leurs erreurs, leurs souffrances et leurs remords en face.

Or, ce voile là, cette excuse là, songeaient-ils en fouillant dans les placards à la recherche de vêtements, c'était précisément ce qu'ils allaient devoir cacher. Le masque du masque. Tous ces pansements les empêchaient eux-mêmes de se voir nus, mais diraient aux autres ce qu'ils étaient, ce qu'ils s'efforçaient de fuir. Il leur fallait dissimuler leurs tourments, dissimuler le fait qu'ils n'étaient pas ce qu'ils prétendaient être, qu'ils ne s'assumaient pas et ne le leur avoueraient peut-être jamais. Hypocrisie pour eux, simples bandages pour les autres, qu'importe, il fallait les cacher. Encore. Toujours.

Au moins le temps de rentrer chez eux.

Là-bas, au Sanctuaire, peut-être pourraient-ils enfin prendre le temps de lécher leurs plaies naturellement, sans fausse pudeur ni désinfectant artificiel, mais en attendant, ils devaient continuer de se plier aux règles du jeu.

-Et à défaut de la salopette tyrolienne, qu'est-ce que tu penses de la chemise de bûcheron canadien ?

Le rire de Mû fut suffisamment discret pour ne pas alerter l'infirmière de garde qui passa dans le couloir à ce moment là, mais raisonna néanmoins dans la poitrine de Saga comme si la voix claire de l'Atlante y avait vibré directement.

Moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard, les deux écorchés vifs avaient trouvé leur seconde peau.

Un peu moins raide à présent qu'il ne se trouvait plus en sous-vêtement sous le regard d'un Mû complètement habillé, le chevalier des Gémeaux acheva de boucler sa ceinture, et se redressa pour jeter un dernier coup d'œil au vestiaire.

-Mieux vaut éviter de repasser dans le couloir… On a déjà eu beaucoup de mal à ne pas se faire entendre pieds nus, alors harnachés de partout…

-La fenêtre, alors ?

-La fenêtre.

Les deux rescapés s'approchèrent de la surface vitrée coulissante et néanmoins verrouillée, laquelle donnait sur parking désert en contrebas.

-Quatrième étage… Tu te sens capable de sauter ?

-Pourvu qu'il n'y ait personne en dessous… et toi ?

-Pourvu qu'il n'y ait personne tout court…

Ils échangèrent un sourire, peut-être un peu plus crispé qu'ils ne l'auraient voulu, et tandis que Mû se concentrait à nouveau afin de faire jouer le mécanisme de la serrure par télékinésie, Saga fit de même et sonda les environs comme il put. A défaut de les avoir entièrement convaincus, ce bref séjour à l'hôpital avait au moins eu ce mérite de leur permettre de se retrouver suffisamment eux-mêmes pour que leur reviennent dans la foulée un certain nombre de réflexes, lesquels leur étaient presque aussi naturels que de mettre un pied devant l'autre lorsqu'ils marchaient.

Et encore heureux, songeaient-ils en s'accrochant des deux mains au rebord de la fenêtre, avant de se laisser tomber au sol, une quinzaine de mètres plus bas. Encore heureux, que tous chevaliers sacrés qu'ils fussent, ils aient encore ce réflexe si simple et si bassement humain de s'en remettre à leurs jambes pour avancer, et ce quoiqu'il arrive.

Mû et Saga s'élancèrent dans la nuit.

**XxX**

Il n'avait pas seize ans, mais n'eussent été ses traits lisses d'adolescent et ses membres déliés, on lui aurait facilement donné l'âge de feu Rôshi. Affalé dans sa chaise roulante, comme une poupée cassée que l'on aurait vaguement assise là parce qu'on n'avait pas eu le cœur de la jeter, une couverture sagement déployée sur ses jambes immobiles, le chevalier Pégase regardait droit devant lui, le visage mort, incapable même de suivre des yeux le mouvement de la cuillère qui faisait des va-et-vient entre sa bouche et le contenu du bol.

Vraiment, un vieillard. Ou un bébé, peut-être. Marqué par la vie mais épargné par le temps. Une illustration parfaite de cette vieille idée populaire qui voulait que l'extrême vieillesse et la toute première jeunesse soient les deux états humains les plus proches en termes de dépendance et de vide de l'esprit.

Car vide, Seiya l'était. Vide et dépendant, mais surtout vide. Et plus encore que de devoir lui donner la becquée, le laver, le porter aux commodités, c'était cela qui faisait le plus mal, se disait Shun en essuyant le menton de son camarade sur lequel un peu de soupe avait coulé. De le voir près d'eux mais de le savoir ailleurs. Très loin. Probablement quelque part entre les ruines d'Elysion et celles du Cocyte, son âme en lambeaux accrochée à la garde de l'épée d'Hadès, dernier étendard que l'armée des Enfers avait finalement réussi à arracher à celle d'Athéna, juste avant de périr sous son ultime assaut.

Depuis deux ans qu'ils avaient vaincu, Seiya n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot.

N'avait même pas remué d'un cil.

Malgré tous les efforts de Saori, les séances quotidiennes auxquelles elle se livrait avec lui, lui prenant les mains, lui relevant la tête et plongeant jusqu'au plus profond de son cœur et de son esprit pour l'inciter à revenir, le héros mythique des guerres saintes n'était plus.

Il avait abandonné.

Ou du moins tel était ce que pensait Shun, ce qu'il ne réussissait plus à s'empêcher de penser, à mesure que passaient les jours, les mois et les années au manoir Kido, plein de ce vide et de ce désespoir total qu'était devenu Seiya.

Un désespoir. Lui. _Lui !_

Pire encore : une vivante et vibrante incarnation de l'absence de vie.

Cela avait fait fuir jusqu'à Shiryu et Hyoga. Eux aussi étaient restés, au début, se relayant avec Shun et Saori pour essayer de continuer à faire vivre celui qui autrefois avait représenté pour eux la quintessence de ce que devait être un chevalier d'Athéna : un voleur de feu, un homme capable de défier en permanence l'ordre des choses, un porteur d'espoir enfin, qui n'abandonnait jamais, ni lui-même, ni ses engagements.

Un très léger sourire, presque ironique, se dessina sur les lèvres du cadet des Bronzes Divins.

Il avait fallu presque un an à leurs deux camarades pour qu'ils se décident enfin à mettre un nom sur ce à quoi ils étaient tous en train de se livrer. Faire comme si leur ami était intact, au fond, s'occuper de lui en pensant que si l'on s'accrochait très fort à l'image du Seiya d'autrefois, celui d'aujourd'hui s'effacerait comme le souvenir d'une mauvaise blague, tout cela n'était ni plus ni moins qu'une mascarade.

Pégase ne serait plus jamais le même, et prendre soin de lui n'était pas qu'une simple manière de tromper le temps et les apparences en se disant qu'on y croyait toujours. Non, s'occuper de Seiya, s'en occuper vraiment, c'était aussi une forme de renoncement en soi. Et paradoxalement, un renoncement qui était d'abord et avant tout une acceptation.

L'acceptation du fait qu'un chevalier d'Athéna aussi pouvait être faible.

Qu'il pouvait avoir envie de s'asseoir et de ne plus bouger, comme tout le monde, à la fin d'une très _très_ longue journée.

Hyoga et Shiryu, comme lui, avaient fini par le comprendre.

Le premier avait fait sa valise sans un mot, le visage froid, comme à son accoutumée, et était venu trouver Saori le plus simplement du monde, pour lui dire qu'il ne pouvait plus continuer. Pas comme ça. Pas maintenant qu'il s'était rendu compte que Seiya n'était peut-être au fond que l'un de ses nombreux démons pas encore exorcisés, comme pouvaient l'être sa mère, Camus et Isaak. Il ne l'avait pas formulé ainsi, bien sûr, mais Saori avait su lire dans les yeux et le cœur du jeune chevalier des glaces, et avec un triste sourire, l'avait embrassé en silence, avant de le laisser partir. Hyoga s'était alors tourné vers Shun, et avec la même simplicité, la même sobriété de parole et d'expression qui n'étaient là que pour cacher l'éloquence de son regard, il lui avait demandé s'il souhaitait venir avec lui. « Où ça ? ». En Sibérie. Au pays des fantômes et des aurores boréales. Au pays de la glace et des couleurs cachées. Sans Seiya et sans Saori. Avec lui. Juste avec lui.

Non, Hyoga.

Non.

Pas juste avec toi. Pas juste avec toi, parce que tu n'es jamais seul. Il y a ta mère, il y a ton maître. Il y a la glace, aussi, qui ne fondra jamais vraiment. Tu ne te laisserais pas soigner. Un médecin ne choisit pas ses patients, mais ce n'est pas au médecin en moi que tu demandes de te suivre. Tu demandes cela à Shun. Et Shun, lui, peut te donner sa vie pour te réchauffer, pour que tu te relèves et que tu continues à avancer, mais il ne peut pas renoncer lui-même à la tâche qu'il s'est donnée. Seiya est peut-être un fantôme, mais c'est un fantôme qui ne m'oblige pas à regarder constamment en arrière. Tu réclames Shun, mais Seiya réclame un soigneur. Cela fait un an, Hyoga. Mon choix, le choix de Shun, est fait depuis longtemps. Je ne te suivrai pas. Je reste ici, et je continuerai de soigner Seiya.

Le chevalier du Cygne l'avait regardé pendant un long moment, toujours sans rien dire, et s'en était allé.

Pour Shiryu, cela avait été un peu plus compliqué. L'idée même de laisser derrière lui Seiya, celui qu'il avait toujours considéré comme son meilleur ami et celui de ses frères qui lui était le plus proche, avait visiblement été très difficile à accepter pour le Dragon… Pas de sacrifice possible, cette fois, pas de don de soi, pas de Rôshi pour donner des conseils ou indiquer la voie à suivre. Son choix à lui, Shiryu avait dû le faire seul. Quoiqu'il fasse, quoiqu'il consente à donner de lui-même pour sauver son frère, ce ne serait jamais suffisant. Ce ne serait jamais qu'une bouteille lancée à la mer, sans aucune certitude de réponse. Donner sa vie et son âme pour Athéna et la Justice semblait presque facile, en comparaison, tant cela vous donnait la certitude d'agir au moins pour quelque chose. Au nom de quelque chose. Un principe, une cause, une action, qu'importe, mais quelque chose qui ait du sens. Qui _vous_ donnait du sens, à vous.

Mais se battre pour convaincre une âme qui avait renoncé elle-même à être convaincue, cela pouvait-il seulement en avoir ?

Autrefois, le chevalier du Dragon eût répondu _« oui »_, sans hésiter. Parce que peu importait l'ennemi, peu importait ses raisons profondes, le Bien restait une notion absolue et il ne fallait jamais cesser de se battre pour lui, car rien ne pourrait jamais relativiser la suprématie de leur cause, la Justice.

Aujourd'hui, il ne savait plus.

Beaucoup de choses avaient changées, dans la vie de Shiryu, à commencer par la disparition du Vieux Maître, le tuteur qui le faisait grandir dans le bon sens depuis toujours, et surtout -Shun l'avait appris tout récemment- sa rupture avec Shunrei.

La jeune chinoise était partie. Elle en avait eu assez de l'attendre, lui qui passait son temps à l'abandonner sans un regard en arrière, assez de n'être qu'une troisième option éventuelle après Athéna et les frères de son ami. Elle aimait Shiryu de tout son cœur, d'un amour d'enfant qui grandissait chaque jour un peu plus, et qu'elle avait souhaité étouffer avant qu'il ne devienne pleinement adulte et qu'il ne la tue pour de bon la prochaine fois que le Dragon la laisserait derrière lui.

Elle était partie.

Elle était partie, et Shiryu s'était retrouvé seul. A son tour.

Abandonné.

Cela l'avait poussé à remettre en question beaucoup de choses, y compris l'attitude qui avait été la sienne jusqu'ici vis-à-vis de Seiya.

Il avait écrit à Shun.

Il ne rentrerait pas au Japon. Il ne continuerait pas à se battre pour une cause en laquelle il avait cessé de croire, lui qui n'avait plus ni l'Amour, comme Saori, ni la Vocation, comme Andromède.

Il resterait en Chine et reprendrait en main le lieu sacré de formation qu'étaient les Cinq Pics, comme d'autres chevaliers s'efforçaient de le faire partout dans le monde depuis la fin des guerres sacrées, deux ans auparavant. Ils n'étaient plus qu'une poignée de serviteurs d'Athéna encore en vie, et même si la Réincarnation de la déesse avait choisi de se retirer pour ne plus se consacrer qu'à un seul de ses hommes, ils se devaient à eux-mêmes de ne pas renoncer. Shiryu ferait comme eux, comme Marine et Shina qui portaient le Domaine Sacré à bout de bras, comme Jabu et ses autres frères de bronze qui continuaient tant bien que mal à faire vivre leurs propres camps d'entraînements, comme June qui avait pris la relève du chevalier de Céphée sur l'île d'Andromède…

Shun ferma les yeux, le sourire un peu plus triste.

Deux ans.

Deux ans que lui et le chevalier de bronze du Caméléon ne faisaient plus que s'écrire, de moins en moins régulièrement. Un an que Shiryu et Hyoga était partis, mais deux ans que lui-même restait. Deux ans qu'il n'avait pas revêtu son armure. Deux ans qu'il voyait Pégase être chéri et aimé comme aucun autre être humain ne le serait jamais, mais dont il savait parfaitement qu'il n'en aurait jamais conscience.

Deux ans que Celle pour qui ils avaient tout donné n'était plus « Athéna », mais Saori.

Simplement Saori.

Deux ans qu'au-delà de tout ce qu'avait impliqué son propre choix d'être resté près de Seiya, celui de la jeune fille avait brisé quelque chose en lui. Quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à nommer, mais qui lui manquait autant que tout ce qu'avait pu emporter Hadès lorsqu'il s'était arraché de son âme.

Sa jeunesse, son innocence.

Le voile de pureté qui avait flotté entre son regard et le monde pendant les treize premières années de sa vie, et qui s'était brutalement déchiré.

Envolé.

Comme la flamme dans les yeux de Seiya. Comme la divinité dans l'aura de Saori.

Deux ans qu'il avait appris ce que c'était que l'amertume, qu'il en avait découvert le goût sur sa langue et dans son cœur, deux ans qu'il retenait les commentaires mordants, voire même cyniques qui lui remontaient parfois dans la gorge.

Deux ans qu'il n'avait pas pleuré.

Ikki aurait été fier de lui, songea-t-il avec un autre de ces sourires désabusés qu'on ne lui avait jamais vus auparavant.

Deux ans qu'il avait vieilli, lui aussi.

Ils avaient _tous_ vieilli.

Les morts avaient été pleurés, les blessures pansées, au moins en surface, et la vie continuait son bonhomme de chemin. En boitant, certes, mais elle continuait.

Leur manquait juste une béquille, à tous.

Une béquille à laquelle ils croyaient avoir définitivement renoncé lorsque le cosmos d'Athéna s'était endormi, après le retour sur Terre de son Incarnation et de ses chevaliers divins.

Le sourire de Shun s'élargit.

-Ce n'était même pas un miracle, la nuit dernière, Seiya, tu sais… Ou plutôt, ce n'était pas un miracle comme ceux auxquels tu nous avais habitués. Saori n'a pas eu besoin de nous, cette fois. Elle s'en est sortie toute seule. Elle a trouvé ses réponses toute seule. Cela fait deux ans que j'ai choisi de rester près d'elle pour te soigner toi, mais une poignée d'heures à peine que je recommence à la regarder comme une déesse. Ce n'est pas toi qu'elle remerciera, cette fois. Ni moi, ni Ikki, ni Hyoga, ni Shiryu. Tu es mort à ton âme, moi et nos frères sommes morts au groupe toujours solidaire que nous formions autrefois, mais eux, _eux_, ils sont revenus. Je ne sais pas encore si j'ai raison d'y croire, honnêtement. Comme Saori… non, comme Athéna, j'ai senti que quelque chose avait commencé à changer, mais elle est une Olympienne et moi un simple mortel. Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir tout compris, quand elle est venue me réveiller en criant, hier soir. Elle m'a montré les étoiles, elle m'a dit qu'elle allait tout faire pour les retrouver. Mû, Saga, Aldébaran, Shura, Milo, Camus, Aiolia et Aioros… Oui, Aioros aussi. Ce n'est pas un miracle, c'est de la démence. Je n'ai pas senti leurs cosmos, ils sont sans doute trop faibles, mais Athéna les a sentis, elle, et je la crois. Je veux la croire. Parce qu'elle est revenue, parce que ses yeux et son aura de plénitude qui nous apaisait tant autrefois brillent de nouveau. Parce qu'elle t'a confié à moi pour aujourd'hui. Parce que, et pardonne-moi cette franchise, Seiya, mais je ne puis m'empêcher de dire ce que je pense, pour la première fois depuis deux ans, elle t'a oublié. En cet instant, ce n'est pas à toi, qu'elle pense, mais à tous ses serviteurs. Ses pensées sont pour nous tous, pour les chevaliers d'or revenus sur Terre, pour nos frères qui continuent à faire vivre l'Ordre des Chevaliers Sacrés, pour tous ceux qui croient en elle, enfin, et plus seulement pour toi. Je crois à leur retour, parce qu'elle a changé. C'est une bonne chose, Seiya. Tu ne la regretteras pas longtemps, va, elle te reviendra vite. Je ne me fais pas trop d'illusions là-dessus. Mais pour l'heure, laisse-nous donc profiter un peu de ce miracle qui n'en est pas tout à fait un, d'accord ?

Souriant toujours, il porta la cuillère à la bouche de son frère amorphe pour la dernière fois, lui faisant avaler ce qui restait de soupe au fond du bol, avant de reposer le tout et de se lever pour aller pousser la chaise au soleil. Seiya semblait toujours un peu moins mort à la chaleur de l'astre du jour, ce qui paraissait toujours à Shun comme un geste de gratitude de la part de ce dernier, comme s'il les remerciait de s'être battus pour qu'il ne cesse jamais de briller en rendant un peu de couleurs à leur camarade.

Le chevalier Andromède lissa le plaid qui couvrait les jambes de Pégase aux ailes coupées, rajusta le bracelet de fleurs qu'avait confectionné Saori autour de son poignet, mais au moment où il s'apprêtait à le laisser seul pour aller aux nouvelles, sa curiosité ravivée par ses propres explications à Seiya, une présence bien connue mais néanmoins tout juste retrouvée déboula dans son champ de perception.

-Shun !

-Saori ! Vous avez pu joindre le Sanctuaire et le service de renseignements de la Fondation ?

-Bien mieux que cela, sourit la jeune fille en venant machinalement passer la main dans les cheveux bruns en bataille de Seiya, avant de se tourner vers le dernier de ses chevaliers resté près d'elle, et de lui tendre un bloc notes sur lequel était griffonnées toute une série de noms et de numéros de téléphones.

-_München, Klinikum Gro__β__hadern_… _Napoli Ospedare Loreto Mare_… Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

-Ce sont les hôpitaux où ont été pris en charge les chevaliers d'or… J'en ai eu les directeurs au téléphone, il n'y aucun doute, les patients qu'ils m'ont décrits sont bien ceux que nous cherchons. Tous avaient été ramassés dans la nature, à proximité de ce qui était autrefois des passages vers le monde des morts… Le Cap Ténare, la Thesprotie, le Lac Averne… Sans oublier le puits du château d'Hadès, en Allemagne. Ils sont tous revenus par là. Deux ans ! Ont-ils erré dans les limbes en essayant de retrouver leur chemin pendant tout ce temps ? Je ne pouvais pas attendre, Shun, alors j'ai immédiatement entamé les démarches pour m'y rendre en personne… Mais…

-Mais ? demanda Shun, qui effleurait du bout des doigts les noms que Saori avaient inscrits près de ceux des hôpitaux.

Aioros, Aiolia… Aldébaran… Mû… et même Saga, qu'il avait senti retomber en poussière dans ses mains et celles de Seiya… et les autres…

-Mais il semble qu'il y ait un petit problème… Il est impossible d'aller voir les chevaliers d'or.

-Pourquoi ? demanda à nouveau Shun, quelque peu interloqué.

Le soupir que Saori venait de pousser n'avait absolument rien de triste ou de désespéré, comme celui que l'on aurait pu attendre d'une personne ayant une très mauvais nouvelle à annoncer…

-Ils se sont évadés.

-Pardon ?!

-Ils se sont évadés, répéta Saori avec une moue si agacée qu'elle en devenait presque comique. La nuit dernière, les chevaliers d'or se sont tous échappés en même temps… Ils étaient tous séparés en petits groupes de deux ou trois, chacun dans une ville et un pays différent… Et tous ensemble, la même nuit : hop, envolés ! Les hôpitaux s'arrachent les cheveux, et moi je suis désespérée. Nul doute que s'ils ont fait ça, c'est parce qu'ils ont senti mon cosmos, hier soir… J'aurais dû être plus précise et leur dire que j'allais venir les chercher, je ne… Shun ?! Arrête de rire, ce n'est vraiment pas drôle !!

-Pardon, Saori, hoqueta Shun en levant les mains, comme pour se protéger du regard noir qu'elle lui lançait. Mais c'est seulement que… Oh, déesse, vous verriez votre tête ! Enfin, vous n'allez quand même pas leur reprocher de vouloir vous rejoindre au plus vite ! Vous faites exploser votre cosmos, que plus personne n'avait senti depuis la victoire contre Hadès, vous vous décidez enfin à redevenir celle que nous attendions tous, et vous vous étonnez que l'on ne reste pas bien sage devant une énormité pareille ! C'est plutôt le contraire qui aurait été surprenant. J'ai encore un peu de mal à réaliser qu'ils sont vivants, je crois, je n'arrive pas à percevoir leur…

Un temps.

Un silence.

Un battement de cœur, qui résonne dans l'infini que n'a pas eu le temps de nommer Shun.

Ils se regardent.

Ils tremblent.

-Je retire ce que j'ai dit, murmura le chevalier Andromède, si bas qu'il ne parvint même pas à couvrir la mélodie pourtant très faible qui se jouait dans chacun de leurs atomes. Ils sont là. _Il_ est là… Il…

-Hamal, renchérit la déesse sur le même ton. Hamal vient de briller à nouveau.

-L'étoile du Bélier ? Mais…

-Il est tout près d'ici. Il vient de revenir. A la seconde. Mû est loin, lui est tout près.

-Déesse, où ? C'est incroyable, je… Il était mort ! _Mort !_ Je… Cela fait si longtemps… Plus encore pour lui que pour les autres ! Où ? Il faut le…

-Tu n'es plus si stoïque, maintenant que tu as vu et touché, Saint Thomas, sourit Celle qui était redevenue Pallas. Les chevaliers d'or reviennent un par un… Ils reviennent en empruntant les passages qui conduisent au monde des morts… Tout près d'ici, il n'y en a qu'un. Shun !

-Déesse Athéna, répondit le jeune Andromède, non plus comme un adolescent qui discute avec une amie de longue date, mais bel et bien comme un chevalier se mettant aux ordres de la Dame qu'il sert.

-Les gens de la Fondation ne nous seront d'aucune utilité pour retrouver les chevaliers d'or égarés dans la nature. Cela prendrait des mois. Or, je veux les voir. Je veux les voir _maintenant_. Ils vivent, ils sont revenus et ils sont miens autant que je suis leur. Je vais contacter ceux du Sanctuaire et leur demander de partir à leur recherche. Toi, mon ami, tu vas partir immédiatement pour le Mont Fuji. La porte de Yomi s'est ouverte, je veux que tu me ramène l'homme qui vient de réussir à la franchir. Va, Shun. Retrouve-le. Retrouve l'autre protégé d'Hamal. Retrouve celui qui fut Grand Pope, mort et ressuscité. Shion du Bélier vient de revenir sur Terre, et c'est toi que je charge de le retrouver.

_**Fin du Premier Acte – Epidaure.**_

_**A suivre.**_

_**

* * *

**_

(1) William Shakespeare, _The Tempest_, Acte I, sc. 2.

* * *

Le **Lac Averne**, le **Cap Ténare** et la **Thesprotie** sont autant de lieux où les Anciens (Grecs et Romains) situaient l'entrée des Enfers. Pour les Japonais, le **Mont Fuji** est l'endroit qui abrite la porte de Yomi, c'est-à-dire le passage vers le monde des morts.

**Epidaure** était dans le monde grec antique le principal lieu de culte d'Asclépios, dieu de la médecine, sous le patronage duquel est placé ce premier acte.


	2. Acte II  première partie : Ogygie

**Titre :** Terre promise

**Auteur :** Andromède

**Note :** Alors là, on peut dire qu'il aura mis du temps à venir, celui-là T_T Et pas qu'un peu ! Nom d'un chien, presque neuf mois ! La faute à un méga blocage de la mort qui tue en début et en milieu de parcours, ainsi qu'à la tonne de boulot et à mon incroyable lenteur naturelle. _Born to be a larve_ ! _« Tu enfanteras dans la douleur »_, comme dirait l'autre. Ouais. Et encore, il n'y en a qu'une moitié, là. Un demi-bébé. Misère de misère. Mais c'est pas ma faute, pour le coup (enfin, presque pas) : l'acte II complet était tellement long qu'il était bien parti pour faire… une quarantaine ou une cinquantaine de mille _**mots**_ ! Plus du double de l'acte I ! Et comme cette première partie, arrivée à son terme et à elle toute seule, était bien plus cohérente à part et faisait déjà presque seize mille mots… Eh bien j'ai décidée de la poster telle quelle, en attendant la suite (qui arrivera je ne sais pas quand, donc).

En attendant, je tiens à remercier chaleureusement toutes les personnes qui m'ont relue, soutenue, écoutée, toutes les personnes qui m'ont prodigué avis et conseils tout au long de l'écriture de cet Acte II – Première partie, le tout en supportant régulièrement mes questions, mes petites crises d'auteur angoissée, mes névroses et mes coups de gueule à n'en plus finir parce que _« ça ne s'écrivait pas comme je voulais »_. Mesdames et messieurs, applaudissez bien fort ces relecteurs de l'extrême, j'ai nommés : **Super Gaby** (qui me relit alors qu'elle ne connaît pas Saint Seiya !), **Asrial**, **Lux'**, **Lilou Black**, **Ariesnomu**, **Hemere** (rah promis, je passe une vitesse sur ta commande T_T), **Aramiel**, **Cell-no-tenshi**, **TOUS** les membres du forum RPG qui ont été parmi mes meilleurs supporters, **TOUS** mes lecteurs que j'aime et qui m'encouragent (vous êtes absolument _géniaux_ !), ainsi bien sûr que tous ceux que j'ai dû oublier en cours de route et à qui je présente mes plus plates excuses.

Bref, un très _très_ grand MERCI à tous, je vous _**kiffe**_, sauvagement et _ad vital aeternam_.

**Avertissements :** Même chose que pour l'Acte I, et peut-être plus encore pour celui-ci : cette histoire se base avant tout sur la trame et les événements du **MANGA** de Masami Kurumada, et _**non**_ sur ceux de l'anime ! Deux phrases de cet acte sont d'ailleurs directement tirées du volume 22, dans la traduction française réalisée par les éditions Kana. Plusieurs personnages et situations sont également issus directement du manga _The Lost Canvas_ par Shiori Teshigori, ainsi que de l'_Episode G _de Megumu Okada.

Quelques clins d'œil divers et variés à plusieurs œuvres complètement hétéroclites, dont le détail est situé dans les notes, en fin de page.

**En vous souhaitant à tous d'excellentes fêtes de fin d'année, ainsi que tous mes meilleurs vœux pour 2011 ! **

Bonne lecture ;-)

* * *

_Ανεχου και απεχου._

_Supporte et abstiens-toi._

Devise des stoïciens.

* * *

**TERRE PROMISE**

**Comédie en cinq actes.**

**ACTE II**

**PREMIERE PARTIE : OGYGIE**

**XxX**

_-Il n'a rien d'un prince._

_Le vieux maître de Jamir n'avait même pas daigné lui jeter un coup d'œil, en disant cela, tout occupé qu'il était à défier les deux ambassadeurs du regard, le sourire plus large et plus insupportablement railleur que jamais. _

_-Fais l'aveugle et le fier tant que tu le peux, « points rouges », gronda celui qui tenait l'enfant par la main. Il a été tatoué avant-hier, de la main du roi lui-même. Tes sarcasmes ne changeront rien à ce qui est. _

_Un léger rire s'échappa des lèvres du vieillard, qui se redressa légèrement sur son siège. La grande salle ronde, au centre de la Tour, tendue de pourpre et de guirlandes d'edelweiss, n'était pas à proprement parler une salle du trône, mais la seule façon qu'avait l'homme aux points rouges de s'y comporter suffisait à la leur faire paraître telle._

_Ils se faisaient l'effet d'officiers capturés sur le champ de bataille et traînés en présence du général ennemi, à la seule fin de se faire humilier par lui._

_L'enfant, lui, ne bougeait pas._

_-Ce qui est, Messeigneurs, sourit le vieil homme, je vais vous le dire, afin que vous compreniez bien pourquoi je ris. Vous n'êtes pas ici au Palais du roi Canaan, entourés de gens de votre rang et vivants encore sous la loi du Continent Perdu. Vous n'êtes pas non plus à Shangri-La, en train de donner des ordres à ces moines obséquieux qui vous mangent dans la main en échange des plus précieux de nos secrets. Vous êtes à Jamir. Ici, il n'y a pas de nobles. Pas de princes. Pas d'atlantes fréquentables._

_Il balaya légèrement la salle du regard, en même temps qu'il faisait un geste de la main pour les inviter à en faire autant, leur désignant plus particulièrement le fond, où se trouvait une grande sculpture de marbre peint, à la mode antique._

_On y voyait, au centre et plus haute que les autres personnages, une Athéna Parthénos sur le modèle de celle de Phidias, qui présentait son bouclier brisé à un homme tenant marteau et burin levés._

_Un homme dont le front était dégagé et dont on voyait clairement, comme en manière de défi, que les points qu'il avait sur le front étaient du plus beau rouge qui fût._

_-A l'instar de mes sarcasmes, Seigneurs Gentilshommes, murmura le vieillard sans cesser de sourire, le sang qui coule dans ses veines et le tatouage qui orne ses reins ne changeront rien à ce qui est.__Jamir est sous la loi de la Déesse Grecque. Ici, pas d'_Oïm-Ra_, pas d'enfants, pas d'héritiers au trône. Que des apprentis parmi d'autres… autrement dit rien de plus que de la chair à canon. _

**XxX**

S'il n'avait pas eu l'absolue certitude qu'il revenait d'un endroit plus sombre encore, sans doute aurait-il été effrayé par l'absence de lumière qui régnait autour de lui.

Mais non.

Il n'avait pas peur. L'odeur de soufre, les pierres poisseuses et instables, les vapeurs brûlantes mais néanmoins respirables, qui stagnaient autour de lui le plus paisiblement du monde, comme le souffle régulier d'un dragon endormi depuis des siècles et des siècles, tout cela ne le dérangeait pas.

Pas plus que d'être conscient, en tout cas.

Pas plus que d'être trop fatigué et trop près d'y repasser encore pour se demander pourquoi.

Il était là, tout juste là, et ne bougeait plus.

**XxX**

_-Abandonnez-moi cet enfant, messieurs, abandonnez-le moi ainsi que vous l'ont ordonné les étoiles, et vous savez ce qu'il deviendra. Il portera une armure. Il s'agenouillera devant mon frère, le Grand Pope d'Athéna, qui est un « points rouges », comme moi. Il oubliera son nom. Il ne régnera pas._

**XxX**

Il avait trébuché quelques minutes –ou peut-être quelques heures- auparavant et ne s'était pas relevé depuis, trop épuisé pour ce faire et n'ayant pas seulement l'envie d'essayer.

**XxX**

_Devant l'assurance et le regard plein de morgue du vieux maître de Jamir, les deux ambassadeurs du roi d'Atlantide Disparue se sentirent malgré eux rapetisser, comme une foule de badauds bien-pensants devant le mendiant qui se lève au milieu d'eux pour leur révéler qu'il est prophète._

_La dernière assertion leur fit cependant relever la tête._

_-La Déesse Grecque que tu sers n'est pas une souveraine ! s'exclama celui que l'enfant n'avait pas lâché. Ce n'est qu'un objet de culte, qui ne s'est même pas encore réincarné dans cette ère ! Devenir un homme du Sanctuaire n'obligera pas le fils de Canaan à renoncer à…_

**XxX**

Tout passait sur lui sans l'atteindre, comme si lui aussi était là depuis des siècles, volcan éteint à son tour, fossilisé dans sa fatigue comme celui-ci l'était dans le souvenir de sa dernière éruption.

Contre sa jambe, un mort.

**XxX**

_-Il ne régnera pas, l'interrompit le vieillard un ton plus haut, parce qu'il ne survivra pas, tout simplement ! Son père est encore jeune ! Il a bien le temps de vieillir et de mourir... mais du temps, ce petit prince bien-aimé, à partir du moment où vous le laisserez ici, entre mes mains, il n'en aura plus ! Dans dix, douze, quinze ans, peut-être, la guerre sainte contre le Dieu du monde souterrain commencera. Elle ravagera nos rangs, fera des dizaines et des dizaines de morts, au nombre desquels comptera cet enfant._

**XxX**

Un de plus.

Il avait posé le pied dessus alors qu'il tentait de remonter la côte, était tombé à faux, et n'avait pas songé à repousser l'obstacle depuis.

Ce mort portait une armure.

Morte comme lui, brisée comme lui, il en sentait les fragments et le contact caractéristique sur sa peau, sensible à cette absence de vie comme il l'était à celle de son porteur, sans éprouver toutefois nulle répulsion à leur tenir compagnie.

**XxX**

_Les deux gentilshommes n'avaient pas répondu, n'osant ni répliquer au vieux seigneur du lieu, ni regarder le minuscule dauphin de l'Empire Atlante, qu'ils étaient sur le point de condamner à son propre destin. _

_Pour les _Naan-ké_, ces « points rouges » qu'ils méprisaient tant, esclaves et alchimistes rebelles qui avaient fui leur patrie d'origine pour mettre leur art au service de la Déesse Grecque, Jamir était l'Espoir… la terre promise, le refuge attendu entre tous._

_Pour cet enfant-là, en revanche, fils de roi et appelé aux plus hautes fonctions qui soient, elle ne serait jamais qu'une terre d'exil, de bannissement._

_-En alchimie, sourit le vieillard, c'est ce que l'on appelle la loi de l'équivalence. On n'obtient rien sans sacrifice conséquent, et tout ce qui se perd d'un côté se retrouve forcément d'un autre, transformé. Ce que mon clan a perdu depuis toujours, c'est vous qui l'avez gagné ce que Jamir nous a fait gagner à nous, elle le fera perdre à cet enfant, votre héritier. Et le plus drôle, c'est que vous n'avez même pas le choix. _

**XxX**

Il était vieux, et il était alchimiste.

Deux formes de gangrène, chez lui, et pour le corps et pour l'âme, mais qui avaient néanmoins le mérite de lui avoir appris à accepter bien des choses, comme toutes les maladies.

**XxX**

_-Le laisseras-tu au moins recevoir l'éducation des siens ? gronda le premier gentilhomme, la main crispée sur la garde de son épée. Le laisseras-tu visiter son père et apprendre ce qui doit lui être appris, quel que soit l'avenir que lui réserve ta Déesse ? Ou est-ce que même cela, tu ne le respecteras pas ?_

_Pour la première fois depuis qu'il les avait laissé pénétrer dans cette Tour, dont les deux visiteurs commençaient tout juste à comprendre pourquoi elle n'avait pas de porte, le vieux « points rouges » se tourna vers l'objet de leur conversation afin de le regarder._

_Le regarder vraiment, pas tout à fait dans les yeux, mais en tout cas pour autre chose que simplement le mépriser._

_Le petit garçon, quant à lui, n'avait jamais cessé de le fixer._

_-Enfant, sais-tu ce qu'est l'_Aasto-lè _?lui demanda le vieillard avec un sourire, pareil au retroussement de babines du loup alpha qui contemple un jeune mâle dont il sait qu'il le défiera un jour._

_Sans lâcher la main de l'ambassadeur, mais sans se rapprocher de lui non plus, le minuscule prince aux cheveux verts et aux points violets tendit la main, et désigna l'étole de lin que portait le maître de Jamir par-dessus sa robe._

_-C'est le châle, dit-il d'une voix claire et tranquille, qui fit se rengorger les ambassadeurs et rire le vieux « point rouges »._

_-Oh, bien, très bien, Seigneurs Gentilshommes, vous lui avez donc appris cela aussi ? Oui, enfant, c'est le châle… Ce vêtement que tout atlante, quelle que soit la couleur de ses points, tisse de ses propres mains lorsqu'il s'exile à Jamir pour fuir la tyrannie. D'un tour il en recouvre ses épaules, car elles ne porteront plus désormais que des fardeaux qu'il aura choisi d'accepter, et des deux pans qui restent il voile la droite de son cœur, afin de laisser ce dernier battre au grand jour, libre. Revenez donc chercher ce petit prince savant là dans cinq ou six ans, messieurs, et voyez s'il le porte ou non, ajouta-t-il en riant. Je vous l'ai dit, ce que Jamir donne à ses enfants, elle vous le prendra toujours à vous… Si quelqu'un ou quelque chose doit lui apprendre la liberté, ce sera elle, pas moi. Je suis trop vieux pour avoir encore du temps à perdre avec ce genre de choses, surtout pour l'engeance que voici. Qu'il me demande le rouet, le lin et le métier, je les lui donnerai… Mais quant à l'assurance qu'il reverra son père, cela dépendra de lui, et uniquement de lui ! Et du propre choix que sera amené à faire Sa Majesté, bien entendu, ajouta-t-il avec un dernier éclat de rire, selon ce que son fils trouvera le plus seyant, ou du manteau royal ou du châle des révoltés._

**XxX**

Et à lui qui avait voué sa vie à pousser, tirer et montrer le chemin aux autres lorsque ceux-ci perdaient la boussole, ou plus simplement la force d'avancer, ces deux maladies-là avaient appris au moins l'une des facultés qui sont le propre de la sagesse.

Au seuil de la porte de Yomi, tombé après l'effort, au cœur des entrailles du Mont Fuji, Shion du Bélier, dernier roi atlante et représentant sur Terre de la déesse grecque de la République, attendait.

**XxX**

Allongé à plat ventre sur la moquette, très occupé à fouiller sous le lit à la recherche de la Déesse savait quoi, Shun manqua de se cogner très fort lorsqu'un poids inconnu lui tomba brusquement sur le dos.

-Pas vu, pas pris ! s'exclama alors une voix juvénile, avec un très fort accent du Tibet. Mais toi, en revanche, si tu ne m'expliques pas très vite ce qui se passe…

-Kiki ! Descend de là !

Mais avant que Shun ait seulement pu faire un mouvement pour se dégager, le poids s'était envolé et deux petites mains l'avaient solidement attrapé par les chevilles. Ni une, ni deux, moitié aux biceps, moitié à la télékinésie, et sans que le jeune bronze ne proteste autrement qu'en baissant la tête pour lui faciliter la tâche, le petit garçon le tira d'un coup sec à l'air libre.

-Il est revenu ! Shun, je sais qu'il est revenu !

Nouvelle décharge télékinétique, et ledit Shun se retrouva plaqué sur le dos, le nez de Kiki très exactement à quatre centimètres et demi du sien.

Louchant presque, le chevalier Andromède aurait sans doute pu rire de cette prise de catch improvisée, si les grands yeux bleus de l'enfant et les coups désespérés qu'ils semblaient frapper à la porte de son esprit ne l'avaient à ce point paralysé. Il ignorait si c'était à cause de la situation très particulière, ou bien parce que cela faisait presque trois mois que le dernier gardien de Jamir et lui ne s'étaient pas trouvés en contact, mais il avait l'impression que jamais encore les capacités psychiques de Kiki ne s'étaient imposées à lui avec autant d'intensité… et avec aussi peu de contrôle, paradoxalement.

N'était-ce qu'une des conséquences de l'émotion ? Ou bien l'enfant faisait-il réellement bien plus de progrès qu'il ne voulait le dire, malgré un entraînement suivi des plus irréguliers ?

Depuis deux ans que Mû du Bélier avait disparu, c'était Marine qui servait de professeur au petit atlante. Même du temps où l'ordre des chevaliers d'argent était au complet, elle y avait largement dominé sur le plan psychique –le maître télépathe Astérion en personne s'était incliné−, et restait encore aujourd'hui la plus à même d'aider Kiki à développer et canaliser ses pouvoirs. Seulement, le gamin avait beau être avide d'apprendre, il était rare qu'il accepte de quitter Jamir plus de quelques jours de temps à autre, et Marine avait beaucoup trop de travail au Sanctuaire pour se permettre d'aller superviser un stage d'entraînement longue durée dans l'Himalaya. Difficile, dès lors, d'être certain que Kiki progressât de manière constante, et même d'être certain qu'il progressât tout court… du moins jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Même en fermant les yeux, Shun savait qu'il n'échapperait pas à l'emprise de ceux de l'enfant.

Soutenir le regard vide et sans espoir de Seiya, il pouvait. Il avait depuis longtemps fait son deuil de ce regard-là.

Mais lutter à pied contre le trop-plein du cœur d'un petit garçon qui venait de comprendre que son deuil à lui n'était plus que douleur inutile, que tout ce qu'il avait tant souffert à essayer de reconstruire sur la base d'une mort venait de voler en éclats… Du haut de ses quinze printemps à peine comptés, Shun se sentait encore trop enfant lui-même, et pas assez médecin, pour être réellement capable de s'occuper de cette fièvre-là.

Le mélange d'espoir et de terreur, de joie pure et de douleur à hurler, cette chimère-là qu'il sentait gonfler le cœur de Kiki en cet instant, ne lui rappelait que trop celle qui avait pu dévorer le sien, jadis, chaque fois qu'il avait vu son frère mourir, puis réapparaître, et aussitôt repartir.

Pour conscient de sa faiblesse qu'il fût, Shun n'était cependant pas un lâche, et ne chercha pas à se dérober aux explications que lui réclamait son tout jeune ami, ni à lui refuser sa présence et son soutien. Toujours à terre, il leva doucement les mains et vint les poser sur les tempes de Kiki, tâchant de ne lui faire partager que ses certitudes, et pas son effarement.

-Guide-toi sur moi, d'accord ? murmura-t-il. Comme Marine et Shiryu te l'ont appris…

Pour le coup, ce fut le petit qui ferma les yeux. Avant même qu'il ne le sente résonner au plus profond de lui, il avait compris ce que le chevalier de bronze allait faire, et s'était machinalement préparé à lui répondre. Il avait ouvert la porte. Mieux encore : les centaines et les centaines de milliers de millions de milliards de portes. Celles qui faisaient tout son corps, celles qui le constituaient tout entier, dont Mû lui avait autrefois appris le secret de l'existence, mais dont il n'appartenait qu'à lui de forger la clé.

Il y avait mis du temps, d'autant plus de temps que Mû était mort, et finalement, il y était parvenu.

Il s'était ouvert, il était enfin passé de l'autre côté, dans le plus infini de tous les infinis que l'homme avait jamais découverts, le dernier lieu qui lui serait donné d'explorer : en lui et pour lui, l'univers tout entier.

Le cosmos.

Le pont vers les étoiles, ce chemin au bout duquel -pourvu que l'on ne s'arrête pas en route- se trouvait généralement la victoire et, dans des instants comme celui-ci, la vérité.

La preuve que tout cela n'était pas un rêve, que l'aura d'Athéna n'avait pas menti, que deux ans d'obscurité n'étaient rien et que la mort d'Hamal n'en avait pas vraiment été une que ce n'avait été qu'une éclipse, un nuage… un maudit nuage qui l'avait laissé tout seul et qui avait pleuré, oh oui, qui avait pleuré sur lui, parce qu'un nuage comme ça ne pleuvait pas non, il ne pleuvait pas : il pleurait et vous faisait pleurer avec lui. Les étoiles, elles, en revanche, voyaient tout d'encore plus haut, et même si Hamal était encore un peu cachée, parce que l'orage ne se dissipe jamais d'un coup, les autres pouvaient vous montrer, vous montrer ce qui était vraiment. Et c'était pour cela que Shun l'emmenait, pour cela qu'il déployait le pont avec lui et portait son cosmos du sien : parce que ses portes à lui étaient plus grandes, infiniment plus grandes, que ses étoiles étaient plus nombreuses et pouvaient lui dire des choses que les siennes n'auraient même pas seulement été capables d'imaginer…

Et Kiki s'accrochait, se cramponnait, les bras autour du cou de son ami et le cosmos tremblant de vertige face à cette nouvelle portion de ciel, qu'il avait déjà vue et savait très bien ne pas pouvoir explorer tout seul, même s'il en crevait littéralement de besoin.

Hamal était là.

Brillante.

Fière.

Vivante.

Deux fois, comme si le nuage au lieu de la faire disparaître l'avait coupée en deux et fait la somme de ses vies, de toutes ces fois où elle avait brillé, passées et présentes, hier et aujourd'hui.

Mû n'était pas mort.

Son cosmos le lui disait, le nuage était déjà presque parti.

Alors pourquoi pleurait-il encore ?

Agrippé à Shun, le visage enfoui contre sa poitrine, l'enfant se débattait littéralement contre la panique causée par ces larmes qu'il ne comprenait pas. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sentit le jeune homme se redresser lentement, sa main sur sa tête et ses bras se refermer doucement sur lui, qu'il se rendit compte au fond que sa réaction n'était peut-être pas si anormale que cela.

Il allait revoir Mû.

Son maître Mû, le « démon de Jamir », qu'il avait craint durant toute sa petite enfance, à l'instar de beaucoup d'habitants du pays, qui l'invoquaient souvent pour jurer et faire peur aux gamins (ou aux soldats chinois), au même titre que beaucoup d'autres créatures qu'on disait hanter la montagne depuis la nuit des temps… Un « monstre » de légende dont Kiki avait découvert, il y avait presque quatre ans de cela maintenant, qu'il n'était en réalité qu'un homme.

Pas tout à fait comme les autres, certes, voire carrément différent (« flippant » diraient certains), mais un homme tout de même.

Un « sans-sourcils », comme lui.

C'était peut-être cela, au fond, qui l'avait le plus effrayé, au-delà même de sa réputation et des circonstances particulièrement dramatiques dans lesquelles il l'avait rencontré.

Car d'aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs, Kiki s'était toujours cru seul.

Seul d'abord avec ces deux petits points bleus bizarres sur le front, là où tous les autres n'avaient que deux lignes pileuses qui couraient le long de l'arcade. Seul également avec sa peau claire et ses cheveux rouges, qui le faisaient très souvent prendre pour un petit occidental, alors qu'il ne s'était jamais connu d'autre peuple que celui du Tibet… Et seul enfin avec son pouvoir, ce don miraculeux qui lui permettait de se sauver quand on l'enfermait, de détrousser les passants dans les rues de Chamdo ou plus simplement de chiper à manger quand il avait faim, et sans lequel il n'aurait probablement pas survécu. C'était une force qui venait de sa tête, de ses pensées, de sa simple capacité à vouloir, et que personne d'autre ne possédait.

Personne sauf lui.

Un être, un seul être au monde dont il s'était jamais dit _« il me ressemble… il est comme moi ! »_ … et il avait fallu que ce soit lui. Le monstre.

Le seigneur et maître du domaine de Jamir, que beaucoup de tibétains appelaient aujourd'hui « la terre du diable », précisément à cause de cet homme.

Ou du moins, c'était ce que Kiki avait cru, pendant les cinq ou six premières années de sa vie… jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Mû.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il apprenne à le connaître.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne son élève, et jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne que le « démon » était en réalité la personne la plus folle, la plus étrange, la plus fascinante et la plus incroyablement gentille qui puisse exister. Celle qui lui avait donné sa chance, et à laquelle il tenait le plus au monde.

Celle qui était morte, deux ans auparavant, et qui venait de ressusciter.

-Je.. je _veux_ le voir, hoqueta l'enfant entre deux sanglots. Sh… Shun, dis-moi ! Dis-moi où il est ! Je veux… Maître Mû, je… veux savoir !

-Kiki, souffla l'adolescent, tout en le laissant martyriser son pull à sa guise. Pour ce que j'en sais, Mû n'est pas ici… Il est en Allemagne –non, attend, laisse-moi finir !-, mais nous ne savons pas où exactement. La seule chose dont nous soyons sûrs, c'est qu'il est en route pour le Sanctuaire.

-Mais pour… pourquoi il est là-bas ? Il peut… aller où il… où il veut et… quand il veut ! S'il était vrai… vraiment re-revenu pour de vrai… il serait… il serait déjà au Sanctuaire, ou bien ici !

Souriant malgré lui, Shun tendit la main pour attraper la boîte de mouchoirs, sur la table de chevet, et en donna un au petit garçon qui peinait de plus en plus à articuler.

-Kiki, souffla-t-il, en ce qui concerne ton maître, je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus que toi. Mais… si tu le souhaites, ajouta-t-il après un instant de silence, je peux te montrer quelque chose qui t'en apprendra sans doute plus long que tous les rapports de la Fondation sur ce qui est arrivé à Mû.

Il y avait quelque chose de si particulier dans sa voix, lorsqu'il prononça ces mots, une chose qui la rendait tellement différente de celle qu'il lui connaissait habituellement, que le petit garçon ne put s'empêcher de relever le nez.

-Shun ? murmura Kiki, les yeux si grands ouverts qu'il sentit les dernières larmes s'évaporer toutes seules, et le paysage qu'il avait devant lui s'éclaircir comme n'importe quel coin de ciel après la pluie.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il s'était téléporté près de lui, il _vit_.

D'un coup.

La pâleur, ses traits tirés, les cheveux sales et couverts de cendres. Les mains plus égratignées que celles de Mû autrefois, lorsqu'il revenait d'une expédition dans les montagnes. Le linge de tous les jours oublié sur une chaise, et celui qu'il avait sur le dos. Un pantalon de grosse toile, déchiré d'un peu partout, et le vieux pull tout tâché de poussière noire, de sang et de boue.

Pire encore.

Il vit les harnais, les sangles, ainsi que les cordes de rappel dont il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire autre chose que les enrouler à demi.

Et par-dessus tout, enfin, il vit ses yeux.

Ses grands yeux verts qu'en deux ans, il avait eu le temps de voir se remplir de milliers de choses qui n'auraient jamais pu s'y trouver auparavant, mais qui en cet instant, lui parurent ceux de quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas.

-Shun, qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? chuchota l'enfant qui avait été le disciple de Mû de Jamir, d'une voix si basse qu'il ne s'entendit pas lui-même.

Sans presque s'en rendre compte, il s'était redressé dans ses bras, jusqu'à ce que son visage fût à hauteur du sien, et avait posé les mains sur ses tempes en emmêlant les doigts dans ses mèches, afin d'être certain qu'il ne se détournât pas.

Parce qu'il avait beau ne pas les reconnaître, les yeux de Shun ne lui faisaient absolument pas peur.

Au contraire, même.

On n'avait pas peur de ce qui faisait sourire, et surtout pas d'un sourire comme celui qu'arborait en ce moment le chevalier Andromède.

-Veux-tu venir avec moi ? souffla ce dernier avec un léger signe de tête en direction de la porte. C'est précisément cela, que je voudrais te montrer... Cela te concerne, plus encore que nous, peut-être.

-Et ça concerne Maître Mû, aussi ?

-Toi alors, quand tu as une idée dans la tête, sourit l'adolescent, qui avait profité du relâchement de tension chez l'enfant pour l'écarter un peu et se remettre debout. Oui, ça concerne Mû… ça concerne tout le monde, en fait, mais c'est tellement incroyable… Plus incroyable encore que le retour des autres chevaliers d'or… Tu ne dois pas comprendre grand-chose à ce que je raconte, mais il faut que tu vois, je crois que cela résumera tout.

-Si ça me fait poser tout plein de questions bizarres comme ce qui se passe avec Maître Mû, c'est pas sûr, hein… Mais je veux bien venir avec toi quand même.

L'indulgence évidente dans la voix de l'enfant ne put que faire rire le jeune chevalier, qui lui tendit la main et le fit se relever à son tour, avec un mélange d'espièglerie et de confiance retrouvée.

Kiki était déjà venu plusieurs fois chez les Kido, que ce soit de manière clandestine avec Mû (un jour il faudrait qu'il demande à Shun s'il savait _comment_ l'armure d'or du Sagittaire avait retrouvé sa véritable apparence, ça risquait d'être drôle), ou bien lorsque Saori l'y avait invité après la guerre, mais jamais encore il n'avait eu l'occasion de se rendre dans les différentes annexes de la propriété. On peut comprendre sa très légère appréhension, donc, lorsqu'après avoir fait une rapide toilette et s'être changé lui-même, Shun lui demanda d'enfiler des vêtements de ville occidentaux (« tenue de camouflage »), avant de l'emmener dans la cour où les attendait une voiture avec chauffeur.

Outre le courage, l'espièglerie et le besoin d'indépendance, s'il y avait un trait de caractère qui dominait chez l'enfant de manière précoce, nul doute que c'était la fierté. Aussi perdu et rongé d'angoisse qu'il fût, Kiki serait mort plutôt que de le montrer à un autre que son ami, et ce fut tout juste s'il accepta de desserrer les lèvres pendant toute la demie heure que dura le trajet. Au reste, le fait qu'il ne soit jamais monté dans une voiture de sa vie y était peut-être également pour quelque chose… Le petit atlante de Jamir ne fit aucune remarque, mais ne put s'empêcher d'adresser un coup d'œil reconnaissant à Shun, lorsque ce dernier ouvrit les fenêtres afin de l'aider à combattre le mal de cœur. Bien tassé au fond de son siège, il resta cependant très droit et très digne pendant toute la demi-heure que dura le trajet, et ce ne fut qu'une fois arrivés à bon port qu'il reprit naturellement la main que le jeune homme lui tendait.

L'enseigne du bâtiment devant lequel on venait de les déposer indiquait : _« Fondation Graad – Clinique – Centre de repos »_.

Le genre d'endroit où Kiki savait d'avance que son petit orgueil risquait de ne pas tenir face au besoin d'être rassuré.

-Il est en soins intensifs, murmura son compagnon, et les médecins ne voudront sans doute pas nous donner l'autorisation d'entrer dans sa chambre, mais Saori est là. Elle est à son chevet depuis qu'il est sorti du bloc opératoire, tout à l'heure. Même si de mon côté je dois rester dehors, elle te permettra de le voir, toi. Il est toujours en coma artificiel, mais on nous a dit qu'il était sauvé, donc il n'y aura pas de problème. Elle comprendra. Elle sait qui il est, et elle sait que tu es l'élève de Mû.

-Shun ?...

La voix de ce dernier s'était faite plus basse, à mesure qu'il parlait, plus proche de ce que l'on attendait a priori de quelqu'un s'apprêtant à pénétrer dans un service hospitalier. Pourtant, Kiki savait que le changement de ton du chevalier Andromède n'avait rien à voir avec le grand hall aseptisé dans lequel ils venaient de pénétrer.

Dans ses yeux, la flamme inconnue s'était faite plus visible, plus brillante, comme n'importe quelle source de lumière à la tombée de la nuit.

Machinalement, le petit garçon resserra sa prise sur la main du jeune homme.

Il ignorait ce que son compagnon voulait lui montrer, mais il était de plus en plus convaincu que ce ne serait pas quelque chose de joyeux. Cela ne lui faisait pas peur, la vie l'avait depuis longtemps habitué aux mauvaises surprises, seulement, Shun avait dit que cette visite était liée à Mû… Ils étaient dans un hôpital, un endroit où on soignait les gens, et même un petit sauvageon des montagnes comme lui était capable d'additionner deux plus deux pour en tirer les conclusions qui s'imposaient.

Ils venaient voir quelqu'un qui était blessé, et qui avait un rapport avec son maître.

Bien malgré lui, Kiki se sentit trembler.

-_Konnichiwa_. Que désirez-vous ? leur demanda la secrétaire d'accueil, dont le petit atlante fit semblant de ne pas remarquer le froncement de nez lorsqu'elle l'aperçut.

-Shun Kido, je suis venu ici ce matin avec l'équipe d'ambulanciers N°1, c'est moi qui accompagnais le patient de la chambre 261. J'aimerai le voir.

-Ah ! Je me rappelle, vous êtes revenu ici pour appeler la patronne. Elle a eu un très long entretien avec le docteur Tezuka au sortir de l'opération, et ils ont décidé de le changer de chambre pour le mettre en isolement. Je ne crois pas qu'il soit possible de lui rendre visite, malheureusement.

A leur tour, les doigts de Shun se resserrèrent davantage autour de ceux du petit garçon, dans un geste qui n'avait cependant rien d'une demande de soutien. Ce n'était que la répression nerveuse d'un mouvement d'humeur, qu'il s'était refusé à exprimer autrement qu'en fronçant les sourcils. Au reste, il paraît que cette expression-là ne lui allait pas trop mal au teint, car elle suffit à persuader la secrétaire de se taire et prendre son téléphone. Cela ne fit même pas sourire Kiki, pas plus que cela n'eût fait sourire tous ceux qui connaissaient le jeune homme, et qui savaient ce que signifiait ce visage qu'on ne lui aurait certainement jamais vu autrefois. _«Le visage d'un enfant qui est devenu homme en choisissant de regarder celui de Seiya en face »_, avait dit un jour Ikki du Phénix, juste avant de disparaître de leurs vies à tous. Une flamme pour une autre. Avec l'âme de Pégase s'était envolée la poésie, mais avec le départ de l'Oiseau Eternel étaient revenues les incertitudes quant au lendemain. Et c'était à cet adversaire-là qu'il avait fallu apprendre à faire face, avec tout ce qui lui restait, c'est-à-dire lui-même.

Andromède.

Humaine au milieu des créatures mythologiques, qui toutes étaient parties, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Pégase, Phénix, Dragon, et même le Cygne, à l'image de Zeus infidèle.

Ne restait qu'elle, libérée de ses chaînes.

Shun avait beau savoir depuis longtemps se défendre sans ces dernières, il avait compris qu'il ne fallait jamais attendre d'être poussé à bout pour cela, quelles que soient les circonstances.

Il ne voulait pas d'une excuse polie, et encore moins d'une fin de non-recevoir avec le patient de la 261, où qu'il se trouve à présent. Il l'avait ramené du seuil de la porte de Yomi, ce n'était certainement pas pour le lâcher dans ce dédale hospitalier, d'autant que son fil d'Ariane à lui était de ceux qui ne se défont jamais.

Tressé d'étoiles et d'infini.

Et même si le suivre n'était possible qu'aux chevaliers, il y avait certains mémos que toutes les secrétaires du monde auraient compris.

-Il a été transféré au service des soins longue durée, leur apprit la jeune femme après avoir échangé quelques mots avec un collègue, à l'autre bout de la ligne. Chambre 18. Mlle Saori est toujours auprès de lui, mais je répète qu'il est très improbable que le docteur Tezuka laisse entrer quelqu'un d'autre.

-Cela n'a aucune importance, répondit Shun. Pourriez-vous nous indiquer le chemin le plus court ?

-Prenez l'ascenseur du fond et montez au premier, puis suivez le couloir jusqu'à la première grand baie vitrée… C'est celle de la chambre 18. Même si la patronne est là, ne vous avisez cependant pas d'entrer sans…

Shun n'écoutait déjà plus. Remerciant la jeune femme, il n'eut même pas besoin de raffermir à nouveau sa prise sur la main de Kiki lorsqu'il entraîna ce dernier : accroché à l'idée de la révélation prochaine encore plus sûrement qu'à son ami, l'enfant ne suivait pas, il menait. Silencieux, effacé presque durant tout cet entretien, la simple perspective d'obtenir bientôt la clé du mystère l'avait pour ainsi dire rendu à lui-même. Peu réfléchi de nature, mais très observateur et beaucoup plus fin que ses exubérances ne pouvaient le laisser croire, il avait saisi au vol tout ce qu'il avait pu en dépit de sa stupeur, et s'était pour ainsi dire recomposé son petit tableau de la situation à lui.

Pour nébuleuses (haha) qu'aient été les explications de Shun, elles avaient néanmoins eu le mérite de lui faire comprendre une chose : même si ce qu'il allait voir n'était pas une réponse en soi, ce serait du moins la preuve qu'il se passait quelque chose, et qu'il n'en serait pas tenu à l'écart. La seule présence de Saori, que la secrétaire avait mentionnée, montrait que tout cela était important. Peu importe ce que c'était, il voulait savoir. Et il saurait.

Il fallut en cet instant toute la poigne du jeune chevalier de bronze pour l'empêcher de se mettre à courir à travers la clinique. Traîné par Kiki, Shun n'en conservait pas moins tout son sang-froid, quoique ses yeux se fissent de plus en plus brillants à mesure qu'ils approchaient.

Etait-ce la sensation de toucher au but, variante de celle qu'il avait pu éprouver bien des fois, jadis, lorsqu'il combattait aux côtés de ses frères et qu'il voyait le profil de la Victoire sur l'horizon, ou bien n'était-ce que le soulagement de la savoir toujours là, auprès de celui qu'il avait abandonné à ses soins ?

Plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps, le chevalier Andromède redécouvrait avec fascination le réflexe de se laisser guider par le cosmos d'Athéna. Oubliant l'itinéraire qu'on lui avait indiqué, il ne se fia bientôt plus qu'à cette aura merveilleuse, d'autant plus facile à repérer qu'elle était en ce moment tendue vers la même chose que la sienne.

Le patient de la 18.

Tellement près, tellement miraculeux et pourtant tellement difficile à regarder en face… Tellement effrayant, presque, à force de questions sans réponses gravées sur son visage à peine entrevu.

La cloche de l'ascenseur tinta.

Ni l'enfant ni le jeune homme ne surent vraiment lequel d'entre eux fit le premier pas pour en sortir, mais une chose était sûre : il n'y en eu pas un pour arriver le dernier.

Kiki n'eut même pas besoin de tirer sur la manche de Shun, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au niveau de la baie vitrée, pour que ce dernier l'attrape à bras le corps afin de tenir sa promesse.

De l'élever jusqu'à ce qu'il voit.

Lui.

L'homme couché dans le lit de la chambre 18.

S'il n'y avait pas eu les bras de son ami, Kiki serait probablement tombé, tant le mouvement qu'il fit pour se pencher vers l'avant et coller son nez à la vitre fut précipité.

Il ne vit même pas la jeune fille se retourner au bruit de l'impact.

Etendu là comme on l'est toujours sur une couche que l'on n'a pas choisi, un masque à oxygène sur le visage et relié à tout un tas de machines par diverses électrodes, le patient ne semblait même pas respirer par lui-même. Il était pâle, plus pâle encore que le drap dont il était couvert jusqu'aux aisselles, mais qui laissait deviner des blessures dont aucun être humain ordinaire ne se serait jamais remis. L'une de ses mains n'était plus qu'une énorme boule de pansements, tant elle devait être en charpie, et l'autre se trouvait actuellement entre celles de Saori.

La Déesse.

Athéna Réincarnée, Pallas aux larmes taries, qui se tenait assise au chevet de ce vivant sans conscience comme jamais encore il ne l'avait vue se tenir à celui de Seiya.

Le petit garçon cligna des yeux, attachant pour la première fois son regard sur le visage de la jeune fille.

Son sourire disait tout.

Elle savait qu'il allait se réveiller.

_« Lève-toi et marche, j'ai encore besoin de toi »_, semblait-elle dire à ce cadavre exhumé, qui lui ne disait plus rien, pas même _« je veux me reposer »_.

Il ne faisait qu'écouter.

Attendre. Sans espérer peut-être, mais sans repousser tout ce que la jeune fille aux yeux pers et au cosmos chargé de possibles paraissait lui offrir en silence, comme pour le remercier d'être simplement là.

D'être revenu lui, et pas un autre.

Lui l'inconnu.

Lui dont Kiki ne voyait pas le visage, rendu flou qu'il était par la distance et le masque, et dont il sentait pourtant qu'il n'aurait pas dû avoir besoin de cela pour le reconnaître. Ce n'était pas une impression de déjà-vu, c'en était une de « déjà-su ».

Déjà su quelque chose. Déjà pressenti. Déjà été préparé.

Par Mû ? Par Marine ? Par Shun ?

Il ne savait pas, mais il ne cherchait pas non plus à s'en rappeler. L'homme signifiait quelque chose pour lui. Il lui parlait.

Il ne disait rien à Saori, mais au petit garçon qui l'observait intensément avec cette seule pensée : _« tu es lié à tout ça, et comme moi, tu ne peux plus t'en échapper »_, il murmurait _« je suis celui qui ne peut pas ne pas exister »_…

Le Nécessaire.

Le…

Dans les bras de Shun, Kiki se sentit tout à coup son cœur s'accélérer.

La silhouette immobile s'était fondue avec le reste du décor, pour ne plus laisser à son regard que l'évidence.

Un détail, le plus improbable qui soit.

Le genre de ceux qu'on ne pensait jamais voir de sa vie, et qui de fait ne vous frappait jamais du premier coup.

Les longs, très longs cheveux couleur d'herbe au printemps de l'homme avaient été tressés sur son épaule, sans doute afin de ne pas gêner les soins, et dévoilaient la seule partie de son corps qui ne fut par recouverte par les bandages. Son cou.

Tatoué.

Depuis la nuque jusqu'à la gorge, en passant par le dessous de la pomme d'Adam.

D'un tatouage qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille, quoiqu'il fût absolument unique au monde.

Unique à l'Histoire.

Il aurait voulu hurler, mais ce fut à peine si on l'entendit murmurer :

-C'est le roi !...

**XxX**

-Shion !

Mû s'était redressé d'un coup, le front sec mais les yeux écarquillés, encore tout emplis de cette image qui était venue le chercher jusqu'au fond de ses rêves, et dont il venait de crier le nom.

Son nom à lui.

Shion.

Mû l'avait vu remonter.

Mû l'avait vu tomber.

Mû avait tendu les bras, mais n'avait pas réussi à le rattraper.

Et à présent, le corps revenu à la réalité mais l'esprit toujours lancé à la poursuite de ce songe qui l'avait capturé, le jeune atlante n'aurait sans doute pas été capable de reprendre pleinement conscience, si une voix surgie de nulle-part, ou presque, ne lui avait alors permis de se réveiller.

-Mû, tout va bien ? entendit-il Saga lui demander, comme à travers plusieurs épaisseurs de coton… ou plutôt comme à plusieurs mètres de distance.

Immobile, frissonnant, incapable ne serait-ce que de cligner des yeux, de peur de voir s'effacer le visage de Shion toujours imprimé sur sa rétine, le Bélier prit quelques longues secondes avant de se tourner vers l'endroit où se devinait la présence du chevalier des Gémeaux. Ce dernier, qu'il avait pourtant vu s'allonger non loin de lui au moment de dormir, se trouvait alors debout, près d'un des arbres bordant le square où ils s'étaient réfugiés. Une cigarette à la main, à demi appuyé contre le tronc dans la posture d'un homme qui se tient prêt à bondir, Saga le regardait d'un air inquiet.

D'un air inquiet, et visiblement très, _très_ fatigué, du moins pour ce que Mû pouvait en voir à la lueur des réverbères.

-Tu ne dors toujours pas ? murmura le jeune homme une fois son souffle retrouvé, en plissant les yeux pour mieux distinguer le visage de son compagnon.

-Je pourrais te retourner la question.

A ces mots, et pour la seconde fois en moins d'une minute, un frisson parcourut l'échine du Bélier.

Il ignorait si c'était le regard, beaucoup trop brillant dans la pénombre nocturne, le ton de voix quelque peu spectral, ou encore le simple fait que Shion occupât encore toute la place du monde dans ses yeux, mais quelque chose dans l'attitude de Saga lui donna l'impression de se superposer directement à l'image de son maître.

Comme une restitution de masque, à défaut d'une transfiguration.

Le Gémeau savait.

Ou plutôt il avait deviné.

-Shion est revenu, souffla le chevalier du Bélier, le regard planté dans celui de son compagnon, ne trouvant que ces mots-là à prononcer malgré leur platitude.

Il _fallait_ prendre acte de l'évidence. Il ignorait pourquoi, exactement, mais cela lui paraissait indispensable.

A la fois pour Saga, qui ne semblait plus respirer que par pur mimétisme, et pour lui-même, encore trop prisonnier de sa vision pour avoir seulement l'idée d'essayer de comprendre ce qu'il ressentait.

L'un comme l'autre, à ce moment précis, ne pouvaient s'en tenir qu'à l'essentiel.

« Shion est revenu ».

Simplement.

Pour tous les deux, la même vérité.

Pas tout à fait le même sentiment, chez lui l'orphelin, et chez l'autre le meurtrier, mais une seule et unique certitude.

Shion du Bélier était vivant.

Mû retrouvait l'homme qui l'avait sorti du ventre de sa mère, et Saga celui qu'il avait envoyé dans la tombe.

Pendant un long, très long moment, les deux hommes ne purent que se regarder.

En silence.

Sans se rapprocher.

Ce ne fut que lorsque la cigarette du Gémeau se fut entièrement consumée, lui brûlant les doigts au passage, et que la braise ainsi lâchée s'envola pour allumer un autre point dans la nuit, que le fantôme du vieillard blanc qui s'était dressé entre eux parut enfin se dissiper.

« Pardon », avait dit Mû à l'hôpital.

Un mot qu'il avait prononcé, et qu'il avait offert à Saga au même titre que ces trois-là : « Shion est revenu ».

Mû ne mentait jamais. Ses yeux encore moins que sa bouche.

Et comme Saga l'avait attiré contre lui, à l'hôpital, animé par cette formule qui avait redonné vie à tant de choses mortes et oubliées, le chevalier du Bélier, à son tour, salua cette nouvelle résurrection par un geste.

Un seul.

Il sourit.

Oh, pas de son habituel sourire énigmatique, si léger que les coins de sa bouche frémissaient à peine, et si incompréhensible que même avec un dictionnaire en quinze volumes, on n'aurait pas trouvé suffisamment de mots pour essayer de le qualifier, non.

Un vrai grand sourire heureux, plein de cette joie pure et sans retenue que Saga n'avait jamais vue à Mû que lorsqu'il était petit garçon, autrefois.

Un sourire qui n'était une invite ni à la danse, comme après l'annonce du retour à la vie de leurs compagnons, ni à reprendre la route, comme après la réconciliation de leur cosmos avec celui d'Athéna.

Un sourire simple.

Un sourire d'homme qui a gardé sa capacité d'enfant à accepter les cadeaux sans se poser de questions, simplement en tendant les bras pour les recevoir.

Et, comme autrefois, un sourire qui était avant tout là pour partager.

Saga n'eut même pas besoin d'attendre que le Bélier tapote légèrement la place sur le banc de pierre, à ses côtés, pour sentir ses jambes bouger toutes seules et se diriger vers lui.

Attiré de nouveau, comme si les choses revenaient à la normale.

Lorsque lui-même s'était levé, au beau milieu de la nuit, une heure à peine après qu'ils aient décidé de se poser dans ce square pour tâcher de dormir un peu, ç'avait moins été pour répondre à l'appel de la nicotine que pour s'isoler un peu, loin de ce compagnon assoupi et abandonné. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient enfuis de l'hôpital, quelques jours plus tôt, la proximité qu'il entretenait avec Mû n'était plus la même.

A Munich, entre les mains de Natchios, logés, nourris, soignés, entourés en permanence par les attentions et les allers-et-venues du personnel médical, cohabiter avec le chevalier du Bélier sans jamais le quitter du regard, ou presque, ne l'avait pour ainsi dire pas dérangé. Mais à présent, livrés à eux-mêmes qu'ils étaient dans cette jungle qu'on appelait le monde normal, le simple fait de voyager ensemble, ou plutôt de _vivre_ ensemble, dans la rue et sur les routes, n'était plus du tout ressenti de la même façon…

Il y avait d'abord les heures de marche, de train, d'autobus, lorsqu'ils arrivaient à monter sans payer -et surtout sans se faire prendre tous ces endroits où ils devenaient membres à part entière d'une vaste foule sans visage, dont l'indifférence et l'anonymat contagieux les avaient amenés à se rapprocher encore, si c'était possible, afin d'éloigner le spectre de la solitude… Et ajouté à cela, chaque jour, les mains qui se serraient, les poignets qui s'attrapaient, les bras qui se nouaient, pour ne pas se perdre l'un l'autre, lorsqu'il fallait soudain courir ou se cacher… Au moindre pas, à la moindre émotion, la sueur qui coulait, la bile qui remontait, et la crasse, toute cette crasse, qu'ils voyaient s'incruster et gagner du terrain sur le corps de l'autre en même temps que sur le leur… Sans parler de leurs blessures, du pus qui suintait, des bandages de plus en plus sales, des plaies de plus en plus noires, des odeurs de plus en plus fortes… Se sachant recherchés, ni Saga ni Mû ne voulaient prendre le risque de mettre les pieds dans un établissement de santé pour faire nettoyer et changer tout cela, au moins tant qu'ils seraient dans ce pays, et les soins rudimentaires que le Bélier trouvait malgré tout moyen de leur assurer étaient loin, très loin de suffire. De fait, ses talents de rebouteux ne se limitaient pas aux techniques de guérison par psychokinésie, la médecine et la chirurgie traditionnelles n'avaient également que peu de secrets pour lui, mais dans des circonstances pareilles…

Momentanément privé de ses pouvoirs, qu'il ne retrouvait que petit à petit en même temps que ses forces, Mû n'avait _hic et nunc_ que les maigres expédients que leur procuraient les hasards de leur voyage pour veiller au plus élémentaire.

Que ce soient les kits d'hygiène distribués aux bains-douches municipaux, lorsqu'ils avaient la chance d'atterrir dans une ville qui en était pourvue ; les mouchoirs propres, papier toilette et feuilles d'essuie-mains récupérés dans les WC publics (pas trop crades de préférence), et dont le jeune atlante se servait comme de compresses de fortune ; ou même les petits rince-doigts chipés dans les gares, les wagons-resto et sur les terrasses de café : tout était bon à prendre pour éviter que leurs infections n'empirent. Et la Déesse leur pardonne, mais de fait, c'était dans ces moments d'hygiène-là que la proximité de l'autre devenait la plus gênante. Oh, pas parce qu'ils devaient parfois se déshabiller l'un devant l'autre, lorsque le Bélier faisait ôter son pantalon ou sa chemise au Gémeau pour inspecter ses blessures, aux bains publics ou planqués dans les WC, non, mais bel et bien parce qu'ils avaient tous les deux conscience de nager en plein paradoxe.

De leur point de vue, Mû et Saga ne se lavaient pas. Ne se soignaient pas. A dire vrai, ils se faisaient moins l'effet de deux hommes tâchant de s'occuper un minimum d'eux-mêmes que celui de deux animaux blessés léchant mutuellement leurs plaies… Et pourtant, jamais, au grand jamais, ils n'avaient eu autant l'impression de redécouvrir ce que c'était vraiment que l'humanité.

La vraie.

Celle pour laquelle ils étaient morts, mais celle dont leur condition de chevaliers sacrés les avaient plus ou moins coupés depuis leur enfance.

Une humanité de tous les jours qui vous amenait à lutter continuellement, de manière tout aussi intense mais contre des adversaires bien différents… ou pas. Après tout, se disait Saga en s'asseyant près de Mû, même réduits à l'état de loque, les ennemis profonds d'un homme ne changeaient pas. On se battait contre la solitude, la misère, la honte. Et enfin, au bout d'un moment, contre l'absence de honte.

Contre soi-même, tout le temps.

Et ce n'était certainement pas leurs compagnons de nuit à la belle étoile qui allaient le contredire sur ce point, ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter le Gémeau intérieurement, en jetant malgré lui un coup d'œil à la petite bande de sans-abri qui squattait de l'autre côté des arbres. Parmi eux, certains dormaient, allongés sur le dos, leur bedaine pleine de poils se soulevant régulièrement en direction du ciel, parfois la braguette ouverte et la main glissée directement dans le pantalon. D'autres encore dorlotaient leurs bouteilles de vinasse, qu'ils tétaient comme des biberons, couchés à la romaine sur leur banc et ne se levant que pour aller uriner chacun leur tour, contre un platane ou directement dans le caniveau, sans se soucier des quelques rares passants nocturnes… Quelques-uns, d'ailleurs, ne se levaient même pas. Ne se levaient même plus. Ils s'oubliaient sur place, sans se soucier de la tâche sombre et puante qui ne faisait que s'élargir davantage entre leurs jambes.

Plus encore que les autres, et quelle que soit la gêne qu'il en éprouvait, c'étaient ceux-là que Saga ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder. Comme lorsqu'il ôtait le masque du Grand Pope afin d'interroger les miroirs ou la surface trouble de l'eau des thermes, autrefois.

Il les regardait parce qu'il savait que lui-même, au fond, pendant ses treize années de folie, n'avait jamais ressemblé qu'à cela.

Un homme sans conscience. Un homme sans recul, sans capacité de retour sur sa propre existence, qui ne se rend même pas compte de ce qu'il est devenu.

Un « _rien_ ».

Une bête.

Encore et toujours le même paradoxe.

Qui mieux que l'être humain pour tomber aussi bas et finir dans de tels états, après tout ?

Un soupir allait remonter dans la gorge du chevalier des Gémeaux, lorsque la main de Mû se posant sur son bras le tira brusquement de sa rêverie. Le regard fixé sur un point de l'autre côté du boulevard, le jeune atlante s'était complètement immobilisé, dans l'attitude d'un chat qui vient de percevoir la présence de quelque chose qui ne lui plaît pas. Et de fait, Saga n'eut même pas le temps de se poser la moindre question que déjà, la voix jaillie de nulle part y répondait pour lui :

-_MÖRDER ! _(1)

Le chien sauta par-dessus la haie.

Rapides comme l'éclair, les deux bras de Mû se tendirent, levés hauts en position entre lui et la menace, tout prêts à l'accueillir comme il se doit sitôt que cette dernière arriverait sur lui… et se jetterait à sa tête en aboyant pour le flairer de partout et le débarbouiller joyeusement.

-Que… ?

Saga s'était à peu près attendu à tout sauf à cela. A peine avait-il senti le chien à son tour qu'il avait bondi sur ses pieds, prêt à faire face autant qu'à disparaître avec Mû, mais certainement pas à voir son compagnon se faire sauter dessus de cette manière-là ! Et avec son consentement plein et entier, en plus ! A demi vautré en arrière sur le banc, Mû n'avait effectivement pas fait autre chose qu'ouvrir les bras au grand berger allemand, et se laissait faire la fête en riant le plus naturellement du monde. Clignant des yeux, Saga s'apprêtait à se pincer très fort pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas, lorsqu'un détail qui aurait pourtant dû le frapper tout de suite attira son attention.

Le chien portait non seulement une laisse, mais également un harnais.

_Bundesgendarmerie_, même, qu'il était écrit dessus. Brodé en tout petit, mais avec toute la lisibilité de circonstance.

-Eh merde, souffla le chevalier des Gémeaux entre ses dents.

_-Mörder ! Hinlegen !_ Saleté de chien, tu vas… _Scheissdreck !_

Trop tard.

Les deux agents, s'ils avaient pénétré dans le square au pas de charge, venaient de piler net en apercevant le tableau à deux, ou plutôt à trois personnages. Désormais seuls au milieu du cadre (aussi abrutis qu'ils fussent, les sans-abris n'en avaient pas moins déguerpi au premier bruit de galopade), il est vrai que Mû et Saga n'avaient plus beaucoup de moyens de se fondre dans la masse… Pour peu qu'ils en aient réellement jamais eu.

Mais allez donc essayer aussi d'avoir leur tête, leurs gnons et de vous faire sauter dessus par un chien policier dans un lieu public à deux heures du matin, et on verra si _vous_ réussissez à ne pas écoper d'un _« On ne bouge plus ! Debout et les mains sur la tête ! »_, tiens.

Grmmph.

Se consultant du regard, les deux chevaliers eurent à peu près le même sourire en constatant que la situation, pour embarrassante et problématique qu'elle fût, les ennuyait au fond beaucoup plus qu'elle ne leur faisait peur. De fait, passé le premier moment de tension, Saga s'était tout simplement redressé, prêt à recevoir les maîtres comme Mû avait reçu le chien. Bon, peut-être pas avec la même débauche de caresses et de gratouilles, cela dit…

-Ne bougez pas, gronda le premier des deux types en uniforme. Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, mais si _Mörder_ a… Oh, et puis _Scheisse_ ! Vos papiers, tout de suite. Et toi, le gamin aux cheveux roses, j'ai dit : debout !

« Cause toujours, tu m'intéresses ».

Le chevalier d'or du Bélier avait beau ne pas parler un mot d'allemand, Saga aurait mis ses deux bras à couper qu'il avait parfaitement compris l'ordre que venait de leur donner le gendarme. Seulement, tranquille et stoïque, comme à son habitude, il s'était contenté de fixer les nouveaux arrivants avec un très léger sourire en coin, sans cesser le moins du monde de caresser la tête pleine de poils qui lui bavait sur le sweat-shirt.

Pas étonnant que les deux briscards s'énervent, songea vaguement le Gémeau en observant son compagnon du coin de l'œil, et sans pouvoir retenir une ombre de sourire attendri. Ce n'était peut-être pas tout à fait la réponse que l'autre espérait à son second « Vos papiers ! », mais enfin…

D'aussi loin que Saga se souvienne, Mû avait toujours eu une touche avec les animaux, dont il s'occupait avec le même soin et le même respect que pour les humains. Chiens errants, oiseaux blessés, lièvres pris au collet, et même un jour une grosse chatte pleine qu'il avait amenée de nuit au Troisième Temple, et que le maître des lieux avait découverte en se réveillant le lendemain matin, bien installée dans ses draps, cinq petites boules de poil entre les pattes. Il n'était pas une créature, depuis les plus grands prédateurs jusqu'aux plus petits des nuisibles, souris, les araignées, et autres moucherons, qui ne trouvât grâce aux yeux de l'enfant, à l'époque.

A l'époque, et encore aujourd'hui, visiblement.

Sinon, pourquoi lui-même aurait-il fait partie du lot ? Et surtout, pourquoi aurait-il eu envie, si longtemps après son retour à l'état sauvage, de sortir à nouveau les griffes pour aller reprendre son poste entre Mû et la menace, comme il l'avait si souvent fait autrefois ?

Parce que l'assurance, le sourire espiègle et les deux grands yeux mauves avaient beau être les meilleures armes du monde contre la grisaille du Normal, il était des attaques que le chevalier d'or du Bélier n'aurait jamais dû avoir à encaisser.

« Faciès », « suspect », « pas d'papiers », « étranger »… et les menottes – _« Ruhe, Mörder ! »_ (2)- par-dessus le marché.

Oh, ils auraient pu disparaître, bien sûr. Se faire la malle en beauté, quitte au passage à brusquer un peu les autorités.

Planter l'obstacle, peut-être un peu trop trivial pour leur nature de chevaliers sacrés.

Ouais.

Ils auraient pu, s'ils n'avaient pas précisément été dans une condition qui les condamnait temporairement à ramer sur les bancs du commun.

-Allez, ouste, on les embarque ! _Schnell !_

**XxX**

-Ils n'auraient pas dû les abîmer.

Aux trois quarts assoupi dans son fauteuil, Shun se réveilla en sursaut.

-Kiki ! Tu es rev…

Il s'interrompit de lui-même, un quart de seconde à peine avant que l'enfant ne porte un doigt à ses lèvres pour lui faire signe de se taire. Sur le grand lit, Shion du Bélier –car c'était bien lui- n'avait pas remué d'un cil, mais dans le second fauteuil, à l'autre bout de la chambre, l'infirmière remua en grommelant dans son sommeil.

Fronçant le sourcil, le chevalier Andromède se tourna de nouveau vers le petit garçon, qui se tenait perché en équilibre télékinétique sur l'armoire.

-Où étais-tu passé ? lui demanda-t-il à voix basse. Saori et moi commencions à être inquiets… Et puis, de quoi parles-tu ?

-Des tatouages.

Shun cilla. Machinalement, il avait baissé le regard sur le corps ravagé de l'ancien Grand Pope, que l'infirmière avait couvert jusqu'aux épaules. Des tatouages que venaient d'évoquer Kiki, seuls ceux qui ornaient la gorge du maître de son maître étaient visibles. Préposé depuis plusieurs heures à la garde de ce dernier, le jeune Andromède avait eu plus que le temps d'observer ces marques d'un autre temps, arabesques étranges mêlées de symboles alchimiques dont il devinait vaguement qu'elles formaient les caractères d'une langue inconnue, et que le scalpel du chirurgien avait effectivement raturées en plusieurs endroits.

-Ils n'auraient pas dû, répéta Kiki de cet air grave qu'on ne lui avait jamais vu avant la mort de Mû, mais qui depuis lui était devenu presque naturel. C'est important. Ils n'auraient pas dû les abîmer.

_« C'est peut-être lui qu'on n'aurait pas dû abîmer »_, ne put s'empêcher de songer le bronze, tandis qu'il relevait les yeux vers le disciple de Mû.

-Kiki… Sais-tu ce que signifient ces tatouages ?

-Pourquoi ?

Toujours en haut de l'armoire, l'enfant avait croisé les bras et planté son regard bleu dans celui de Shun, qui le sentit comme s'ils étaient réellement face à face et non chacun à un bout de la chambre.

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Pourquoi tu veux savoir ? D'habitude, tu ne poses jamais de questions sur nous.

Une fois de plus, Shun dut lutter pour ne pas céder à son envie de baisser les yeux, face à la gravité quelque peu effrayante du petit garçon.

Ou plutôt du petit atlante.

Un soupir remonta dans la gorge du chevalier Andromède, qui ne savait pas très bien s'il avait envie de sourire ou de s'excuser. Pour lui comme pour ses frères, l'appartenance de Mû et de son disciple à un peuple qui n'était pas tout à fait le même que le leur avait toujours été reléguée au second plan, en ce qu'elle les mettait tous un peu mal à l'aise. La formation à la culture grecque du Sanctuaire et à son Histoire était incontournable pendant l'apprentissage, et tous, absolument _tous_ les apprentis chevaliers sacrés du monde, quelle que soit leur origine et celle de leur maître, se devaient d'en connaître les grandes lignes. Tous savaient d'où venaient leurs armures. Sur quelle terre elles étaient nées, de quelles mains elles avaient été forgées.

Les quatre-vingt-huit protections sacrées, trésor de la chevalerie, étaient les fruits de l'art et du savoir-faire des Anciens Alchimistes du continent perdu de Mû, dont on leur avait dit qu'il pouvait également s'appeler « Atlantide ».

Pour avoir été le disciple de feu Daidalos de Céphée, au courant de beaucoup de choses, et surtout pour avoir un jour eu droit aux confidences du Seigneur de Jamir, Shun savait que c'était en réalité beaucoup plus compliqué que cela. Mais pour la question qui l'occupait présentement, les détails importaient peu.

De Mû, d'Atlantide ou d'ailleurs, la réalité était là : le chevalier d'or du Bélier, son maître et son disciple n'étaient pas humains.

Pas vraiment.

Pas tout à fait comme eux.

Et cela, en dépit de tout le respect et l'affection que les jeunes bronzes avaient pour Mû et Kiki, c'était quelque chose qu'ils avaient toujours eu énormément de mal à appréhender et à relativiser. Pour eux, les deux Béliers de Jamir étaient avant tout des membres de la communauté du Sanctuaire, des serviteurs d'Athéna au même titre qu'eux et comme les tous autres. Jamais ils n'avaient cherché à creuser du côté de leurs différences, à la fois parce que cela leur semblait un peu hors de propos, et surtout parce que c'était plus facile comme cela.

Après la mort de Mû et leur départ du Domaine Sacré, il n'y avait eu aucune raison que cela change, au moins pour Shun. Les recherches que faisait Kiki sur les armures et le moyen éventuel de retrouver celles qui avaient été perdues, il n'en parlait que de manière très générale, sans jamais entrer dans le détail des connaissances qu'il exhumait et de l'histoire à laquelle elles se rattachaient. Les seules personnes à qui il se confiait de manière un peu plus poussée sur le sujet étaient Saori, bien sûr, mais également Marine et surtout Shiryu, qui veillait sur lui depuis les Cinq Pics et restait l'ami dont il était le plus proche.

Mais Shun, lui, effectivement, ne posait jamais de questions.

Pas sur « eux », en tout cas. Pas sur les deux points que Kiki portait sur le front, et qu'il voyait en ce moment légèrement plissés sous le coup de la méfiance et de la perplexité.

-Tu m'en veux ? murmura Shun, sans avoir cette fois à se forcer pour regarder l'enfant dans les yeux.

Cette simple question, et surtout la gravité avec laquelle le jeune homme l'avait posée, eut le don de détendre imperceptiblement le disciple de Mû, qui parut une fois de plus avoir compris beaucoup trop de choses pour son propre bien.

-Un peu, oui, répondit-il avec un très grand sérieux dans le regard, mais aussi un petit bout de sourire espiègle qui remua plus qu'il n'aurait su le dire le chevalier Andromède. Mais ce n'est pas grave, puisqu'on est amis quand même.

Légère grimace amusée dans le camp d'en face.

-Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu vas répondre à ma question, ou bien tu vas me laisser mariner pour m'apprendre à être un peu plus curieux ?

-Soulève le drap.

-… Quoi ?

-Soulève le drap, répéta Kiki. Si tu veux savoir, tu peux pas faire autrement, et moi j'ai pas le droit.

-Pourquoi ça ?

Le gamin haussa les épaules.

-Je t'ai dit, c'est le roi. Maintenant soulève le drap, insista-t-il en désignant le rescapé, lorsqu'il vit Shun ouvrir la bouche. Tu m'as seulement demandé pour les tatouages, alors je vais répondre, mais pour le reste, il faudra _vraiment_ que tu sois un peu plus curieux.

Si discret qu'il fût, il s'en fallut de peu que le rire du jeune homme ne réveillât pour de bon l'infirmière –à se demander pourquoi elle avait voulu rester. Peu soucieux d'être obligé de s'expliquer avec elle, Shun jugea préférable de couper court à la discussion et se leva sans plus d'histoire.

Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il ne savait pas déjà. Ou plutôt, ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas déjà vu, ni comme s'il ne mourrait pas d'envie de revoir.

Pour être descendu au cœur des entrailles du Mont Fuji, là où ils s'étaient battus contre les chevaliers noirs et où avait un jour été enterré Ikki, pour y avoir retrouvé le Grand Pope tout juste ressuscité, Shun savait à quoi ressemblait le fameux tatouage. Au milieu des ténèbres et des restes de ce qui avait été leur premier champ de bataille, il n'avait pour ainsi dire vu que cela. Les cavernes effondrées, dont les millénaires n'avaient pas résisté à la puissance du _Marble Trip_ de Misty, les traces de leur passage à lui et ses frères, le cadavre du Dragon Noir, ou plutôt de son frère jumeau, contre lequel Shion avait trébuché alors qu'il remontait… et même le casque de Seiya, ce fameux casque de Pégase que Kiki n'avait pas réussi à téléporter avec le reste de l'armure, parce qu'il était tombé trop bas et que lui, Shun, avait retrouvé en cherchant Shion, sur le seuil de la porte de Yomi : rien de tout cela ne l'avait effrayé.

Rien de tout cela ne l'avait troublé au point de le forcer à s'arrêter, honteux, hésitant et fasciné, comme lui en avait donné envie le corps nu et tatoué de l'ancien chevalier d'or du Bélier.

De la gorge au nombril, en passant par les épaules, le dos et les poignets puis du bas-ventre aux chevilles, en passant par les hanches, les fesses et le pubis, il n'était pas grand-chose du fameux dessin qui n'eut échappé au regard du jeune bronze, alors. Lui-même ignorait combien de temps est-ce qu'il avait passé à essayer de retrouver son souffle et sa conscience devant ces marques d'un autre âge, dont la signification lui avait sur le coup paru beaucoup moins importante que la beauté.

Si tant est que l'on puisse qualifier de « beauté » ces lignes, ces chiffres et ces entrelacs, si fins qu'on les eût très facilement pris pour de la dentelle, mais si étendus qu'on ne savait plus où chercher le naturel sous cette couche de fard. Même le sexe et l'anus étaient tatoués, à en croire les médecins. Il n'y avait ni pudeur, ni exhibition dans ce fait, mais simplement la volonté de finir le tableau. De ne pas le laisser inachevé. Et de fait, avec pareil chef d'œuvre, c'était plus qu'une mise en valeur esthétique ou un symbole de reconnaissanceque l'on avait assuré à l'ancien chevalier d'or pour le restant de sa vie.

C'était la certitude de ne jamais pouvoir être regardé tel qu'il était, mais toujours tel que l'on avait voulu qu'il soit. Sa chair était son masque, et même la mort n'avait pas réussi à le lui ôter.

Ou du moins, pas complètement.

Les mains d'Hadès, lorsqu'elles avaient plongé dans le tombeau pour y renfoncer le vieillard et en retirer le jeune homme, n'avaient pas fait autre chose que remodeler ce qui existait déjà. Leur but était de prolonger l'histoire, pas de la réécrire. Il y avait un endroit, un seul, sur le corps de l'homme autrefois appelé Grand Pope et redevenu Shion du Bélier qui ne mentait pas.

Le cœur.

Là où Saga avait frappé.

Comme toutes les bombes, le coup avait pour toujours défiguré le paysage où il était tombé. Une énorme cicatrice, blanchâtre et grumeleuse, s'étalait sur tout le côté gauche de la poitrine et y faisait définitivement oublier l'harmonie du dessin pour la réalité du modèle.

Une réalité dure, torturée, ébréchée…

_Abîmée_, comme disait Kiki.

En deçà du tatouage, et bien au-delà de la cicatrice.

-Maître Mû disait qu'il était très vieux, murmura le petit garçon, qui était descendu de l'armoire pour s'approcher également du lit. Vieux comme un arbre ou comme un personnage de conte… C'est vrai, mais il est quand même vachement mieux conservé que ce que je croyais, ajouta-t-il après un instant d'observation.

Cette fois-ci, Shun parvint à rire sans manquer de réveiller l'infirmière. Déjà qu'elle n'avait pas paru très contente d'avoir à partager la garde du patient avec quelqu'un… D'un autre côté, si elle ne se remettait pas au travail très vite, on allait bien être obligé de continuer à le faire à sa place. Et ce « on » aurait parfaitement le droit de les réprimander ou de les mettre à la porte, s'ils avaient le malheur d'être en train de faire les guignols lorsqu'il passerait dans le couloir.

Une chambre d'hôpital, ce n'était déjà pas un endroit pour se faire remarquer, mais alors à deux heures du matin…

Sans avoir la taille et le nombre de lits des cliniques ordinaires, le centre de repos de la Fondation Graad assurait tout de même un service d'urgence ET de proximité à tous ceux qui travaillaient pour la famille Kido, sans compter leurs parents et leurs proches. À l'arrivée, cela représentait tout de même une somme de patients conséquente. Que des chevaliers sacrés viennent s'y ajouter de temps en temps ne changeait donc absolument rien au rythme général de l'établissement : même s'ils bénéficiaient d'attentions particulières, ils étaient tenus de s'y plier comme les autres.

Par ailleurs, Kiki avait peut-être réussi à disparaître tantôt en échappant à la vigilance de Shun et des infirmières, mais il n'échapperait sans doute pas au sermon bien mérité si jamais le docteur se pointait à l'improviste. Sans parler de Saori qui avait promis de revenir dans la nuit, sitôt qu'elle aurait réglé certains détails, et qui aurait sans doute également beaucoup de choses à dire…

Quoique.

Après tout, la jeune déesse était avec Marine et, dans une moindre mesure, Shiryu, la seule personne au monde à avoir encore un peu d'autorité sur l'enfant depuis la mort de Mû. Et elle avait été la seule à ne pas lui dire clairement de rester là.

La seule à comprendre, peut-être, pourquoi le fait qu'il soit le maître de son maître ne semblait pas la seule chose à perturber Kiki, lorsqu'il était en présence de Shion.

-C'est Hadès qui lui a redonné cette apparence, expliqua Shun avec un mélange de prudence et d'arrière-pensée, curieux de sa réaction. Lui et tous les chevaliers morts pendant la grande bataille des Douze Maisons avaient conclu un pacte avec les Enfers afin de pouvoir revenir à la vie et accomplir leur dernier devoir envers Athéna. J'ai vu cet homme portant le surplis du Bélier, ajouta-t-il un ton plus bas. Shiryu l'a vu se battre contre le Vieux Maître… Mais tous, nous l'avons vu tomber à genoux dans le sang de la Déesse pour y mêler ses larmes, lui dont le seul ton venait pourtant de nous faire redresser la tête et oublier les nôtres.

_« N'avez-vous pas bientôt fini de pleurnicher ? »_

_« Puisque vous n'avez de chevalier que le nom, écartez-vous de là. »_

Fermant les yeux, le jeune bronze ne put s'empêcher de frissonner, sans voir l'expression de curiosité qui passa sur le visage de l'enfant, et qui était exactement la même que celle qu'il avait eu tantôt.

Il ne voyait plus que l'ancien Grand Pope. Ou plutôt, il ne se souvenait plus que de lui.

De lui et de son discours d'alors, incroyablement dur et violent, mais qui leur avait révélé un sacrifice d'autant plus atroce qu'il s'était nourri de leur aveuglement à eux.

Et c'était justement parce qu'ils étaient chevaliers du plus profond de leur cœur, au-delà du nom, que le soufflet de Shion leur avait cuit la joue au point de sécher les pleurs, de manière bien plus efficace qu'une parole de consolation.

Nul doute que cet homme savait commander.

Il savait ce que c'était que des soldats, des hommes perdus dans la guerre qu'il fallait à tout prix rendre à eux-mêmes avant qu'ils ne se fassent tuer.

Pendant deux cents ans, il avait été Grand Pope.

Et s'il fallait en croire Kiki, il avait même été, et continuait d'être, un tout petit peu plus que cela.

-Bien essayé, sourit le petit atlante en faisant léviter un bonbon de la poche de l'infirmière directement dans sa main. Mais j'ai dit que je répondais seulement aux tatouages, pour ce soir.

-Si tu ne me faisais pas poireauter depuis un quart d'heure, je n'aurais certainement jamais eu le temps d'en venir à penser aussi fort.

-T'avais qu'à pas commen_ch_er à parler d'Hadè_ch_, on aurait cheminé autrement, répliqua maître Kiki, grand docteur _ès_ bonnes manières et mauvaise foi.

-Allez, je sais que tu meurs d'envie de cracher le morceau… Même si je préfèrerai que tu gardes ce truc dans ta bouche.

Pour le coup, Shun ne sut pas très bien si le regard blasé de l'enfant était pour la première ou la seconde partie de sa phrase. Cela n'avait de toute façon pas grande importance. Le chevalier Andromède se doutait que Kiki aurait très bien pu continuer à vivre sans lui fournir le plus petit bout de commencement de début de semblant d'explication, mais lui voulait savoir. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, la beauté ne lui suffisait plus.

Il voulait du sens, et il le voulait maintenant.

Quitte à se retrouver confronté à une vérité encore plus troublante que le dessin lui-m…

-_Non,_ _n'y touche pas !_

-…Quoi ?

La main suspendue en l'air, le jeune bronze n'avait même pas eu besoin d'attendre la décharge de psychokinésie pour arrêter son geste.

-N'y touche pas, répéta le petit atlante en se téléportant de son côté du lit pour le pousser en arrière, avec un mélange de colère, d'inquiétude et d'autorité. C'est dangereux. Ça fait mal, et c'est mauvais. Même regarder, normalement, on ne devrait pas, ajouta-t-il après quelques secondes de silence, durant lesquelles il essaya visiblement de rester le dos tourné au lit, sans pour autant y parvenir.

-Kiki, explique-moi, murmura Shun, fasciné par le geste mécanique de la petite tête rousse, qui avait pivoté vers Shion comme l'héliotrope vers le soleil.

Si même celui qui _savait_ ne parvenait à se soustraire au mystérieux attrait du dessin, alors que dire de celui qui ne savait pas ?...

Ou du moins pas encore.

Concentré sur le patient, Shun manqua de se payer le plafond lorsque son propre fauteuil se déplaça tout seul pour heurter l'arrière de ses jambes.

-On ne choisit pas de porter le tatouage, commença lentement Kiki, en l'obligeant à s'asseoir pour lui grimper d'autorité sur les genoux. C'est quelque chose qui est décidé à notre place, quand on est tout petit, pour dire d'avance _« toi, tu seras ci »_, _« toi, tu seras ça »_. _« Tu seras important »_ ou _« Tu ne seras pas important »_.

-Tu veux dire que ça correspond à la fonction que vous devez avoir ?

-… Je ne sais pas. Peut-être. Je ne suis pas sûr, je crois que c'est plutôt… ceux qui ont le droit d'être ce qu'ils veulent, et ceux qui n'ont pas le droit, en fait. Je sais qu'il y a plusieurs sortes de tatouages pour dire ça, mais je ne sais pas combien exactement. Le seul que je connais vraiment parce que je sais ce qu'il veut dire, c'est celui-là. Mon maître me l'avait montré. Le dessin du roi, _« celui qu'on ne doit jamais oublier »_.

Un temps.

-En fait, j'en connais aussi un deuxième. Mais je ne sais pas ce ça veut dire.

Un autre.

-Maître Mû en avait un aussi.

Il y avait tant de choses, dans la voix de l'enfant, lorsqu'il prononça ces mots, que le chevalier Andromède ne put s'empêcher de frémir.

-Et toi ? murmura-t-il, en refermant malgré lui les bras autour de la taille de Kiki.

-Non, moi je n'en ai pas. Tu sais, j'ai pas fait exprès, le jour où j'ai vu celui de Mû. Normalement, c'est impossible parce qu'il le cache tout le temps. Il est plus petit que lui-là, ajouta Kiki en désignant une nouvelle fois Shion dans le lit, donc c'est plus facile pour lui. Mais quand je l'ai vu, j'ai voulu toucher aussi… Il m'a paralysé la main pour m'en empêcher, et il l'a tout de suite couvert, en me disant : _« N'essaie pas. S'il te plaît, n'essaie jamais. »_. Et il avait des yeux tellement… je connais pas le mot pour dire comment ils étaient, mais c'était tellement pas des yeux comme d'habitude que je lui ai promis tout de suite. Et puis après, j'ai fait comme toi : je ne comprenais rien, et j'avais un peu peur, donc je ne posais pas de questions. Mais je sais que c'est quelque chose de mauvais : sinon, il n'aurait pas réagi comme ça. Et il n'aurait pas eu l'air aussi soulagé, la première fois qu'il m'a obligé à prendre un bain, et qu'il a vu que je n'en avais pas. Au début, j'ai juste trouvé qu'il faisait une tête bizarre, mais après j'ai compris que c'était à cause de ça.

-Et… tu n'as jamais essayé d'en parler à quelqu'un d'autre ? Quelqu'un… de votre peuple, peut-être ? murmura Shun, qui ne savait plus s'il devait se sentir mal à l'aise à cause de cette histoire de tatouages, ou bien à cause de sa propre attitude.

Attitude qui lui valait aujourd'hui d'être bien ignorant, avec la propension aux gaffes qui allait avec.

-On est les derniers, avec Mû. Et avec le roi, maintenant, murmura Kiki en haussant les épaules. Enfin, je ne sais pas si on est vraiment les derniers, mais en tout cas je n'en ai jamais vu d'autres. Et Maître Mû n'était pas très bavard non plus sur le sujet… Enfin, il n'était pas très bavard tout court, de toute façon.

-C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il avait toujours l'air aussi triste, répliqua Shun sur le même ton, plus pour lui-même que pour l'enfant, cependant.

Bizarrement, ce dernier ne démentit pas. Hochant la tête, il amorça de nouveau un geste pour essayer de se détourner de Shion, sans plus de succès que la première fois, et se cala plus étroitement contre le torse de l'adolescent.

-Lui aussi a l'air triste, souffla-t-il. Pas tout à fait comme l'avait Maître Mû, mais quand même…

Ignorant le grognement de l'infirmière, qui était en train de se réveiller toute seule, Shun resserra sa prise autour de la taille du petit garçon, et posa le menton sur le sommet de son crâne.

-Pas tout à fait comme _il l'a_, Kiki. Comme il l'avait, et comme il l'a sans doute encore aujourd'hui… Mû est revenu, lui aussi, ne l'oublie pas.

Si la lumière ne s'était pas rallumée d'un coup, et mieux encore : si l'irruption d'un cosmos bien connu et trop attendu dans leur champ de perception à tous les deux ne les avait pas fait se redresser aussi vite, le jeune bronze aurait pu jurer que la lueur dans les yeux de l'enfant était de l'espoir à l'état pur.

Pour la première fois depuis deux ans.

-Si c'est vrai, lui chuchota Kiki à l'oreille tandis qu'ils s'éclipsaient hors de la chambre pour aller accueillir Saori (et accessoirement pour échapper au retour de la vengeance de la Femme en Blanc). Si c'est vrai, alors j'ai quand même bien fait de dire « l'avait »… Parce que quand il verra que le roi est vivant, moi je pense qu'il ne l'aura plus du tout.

_« Ou presque »_.

Ce fut en tout cas ce que sembla leur dire le long frisson qui agita le corps de l'ancien Grand Pope, au moment où l'infirmière soulevait le drap pour examiner les bandages sur la partie inférieure du corps, là où se trouvait également le reste du tatouage. _Tout_ le reste.

Seulement, de cela, ni l'enfant ni le jeune homme ne virent rien.

**XxX**

-Bon, reprenons. Jusqu'ici, j'ai fait l'effort d'être relativement patient, mais si tu ne veux pas que je fasse comme mon collègue avec le tien et que je perde mon calme, t'as intérêt à être un peu plus causant, mon pote.

-Je ne suis pas votre pote. Et comme mon « collègue », je crains de ne pas avoir grand-chose à vous dire.

-Au moins, tu comprends quand on te parle. Bon. Mais t'es pas autrichien. Alors t'es quoi ? Allemand ? Suisse ? Hongrois ? Yougo, peut-être ?

-Rien de tout ça.

-T'as pas un accent d'Europe centrale. Et t'en as pas la gueule non plus.

-Ah. J'ai une gueule de quoi, alors ?

-C'est moi qui pose les questions, ici. Où as-tu appris à parler allemand ?

-Dans les livres.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. Brecht et Lessing sont d'excellents professeurs. Et en voyageant, quelquefois.

-… D'où vous venez, ton pote et toi ? Il ne cause pas la langue, lui, on n'a rien pu en tirer. Et si toi te ne ressembles pas à un type d'Europe centrale, lui il ne ressemble à aucun type du tout.

-C'est une question aussi ?

-Ah, ne recommence pas à te foutre de moi, tu veux ? Réponds, et c'est tout.

-De quoi nous soupçonnez-vous ?

-… Je te demande pardon ?

-Si je ne sais pas précisément de quoi est-ce que je suis accusé, je ne peux pas répondre.

-T'es accusé d'être un type suspect, sans papiers et sans identité, qui se balade avec un autre type suspect avec encore moins de papiers et encore moins d'identité, beaucoup trop près de la frontière pour que ce soit anodin. Bon. Z'êtes italiens ?

-Non.

-Vous alliez en Italie ?

-Là où nous devons aller.

-Et où devez-vous aller ?

-Au Sanctuaire d'Athéna.

-Te fous pas de moi, j'ai dit. Bon. T'es communiste ?

-Pourquoi me demandez-vous ça ?

-T'as parlé de Brecht, tout à l'heure. On est en 88, mais il y a vingt ans, on en soupçonnait pour moins que ça, tu sais ? Et tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ton nom, ni d'où tu viens, ni ce que vous fabriquez en Autriche, toi et ton petit copain.

-Rien de spécial.

-Pourquoi est-ce que le chien vous a sauté dessus ?

-Parce que mon camarade fait partie d'une ancienne ethnie qui a toujours eu des pouvoirs un peu particuliers, et qu'il communique plus ou moins avec les animaux depuis qu'il est gamin.

-... Tu prends de la drogue ?

-Pas en ce moment, non.

-Donc tu en as pris. Bon. Mais je me disais bien que t'avais pas vraiment la tête d'un type défoncé.

-J'attends toujours que vous me disiez de quoi exactement est-ce que j'ai la tête.

-J'hésite entre le militant Greenpeace et le prof de fac qui s'est barré avec un de ses étudiants, là.

-…

-… T'as quel âge ?

-…

-Réponds.

-Quel jour sommes-nous ?

-… Hein ?

-Quel jour ? Quel mois ?

-Nous sommes le mardi 21 juin. Mais tu ne s…

-Trente ans.

-… Quoi ?

-J'ai eu trente ans le mois dernier. Vous avez dit que nous étions en 1988, et je suis né en mai 58.

-Ah, tu vois que tu peux répondre clairement aux questions, quand tu veux. Bon. Et ton copain, il a quel âge ?

-Il est assez jeune pour que vous puissiez effectivement me servir le cliché du gamin avec le vieux pervers, si c'est ça que vous voulez dire.

-Il est mineur ?

-Non. Il a vingt-deux ans.

-C'est quoi, les points sur son front ? Il est hindouiste, ou un truc comme ça ?

-Ce n'est pas une marque religieuse.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est, alors ?

-Je ne crois pas que je vais vous le dire. Après tout, vous me soupçonnez d'être un terroriste écolo à tendance junkie, communiste et pédéraste (3), pas d'être gourou de secte.

-T'es un petit malin, toi. Et tu ne serais pas aussi un peu hooligan sur les bords, avec ta tête de parachutiste qui a oublié d'ouvrir son parachute, des fois ?

-Vous aimez bien trouver des « têtes » aux gens, vous, hein ?

-Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé, à toi et à ton petit jeune, pour que vous soyez dans cet état ?

-Je pourrais vous dire que nous ressortons d'une guerre sainte, mais ça ne ferait qu'alimenter la thèse du terroriste.

-… Ouais. Plus ça va, plus je me demande si tu ne serais pas tout simplement dingo, en fait. Comment tu t'appelles ?

-Damien Parker. (4)

-…

-…

-Tu sais quoi ? Tu me fatigues. Je crois qu'une nuit en cellule devrait te faire du bien, à toi aussi. En plus, t'as de la chance, toi et ton pote vous êtes nos deux seuls pensionnaires, pour ce soir, et ce… _couillon_ de Jörg a perdu les deux trousseaux de clés du mitard cette semaine. Par sécurité, on va être obligés de vous laisser ensemble ET de vous laisser les menottes.

-Trop aimable.

-N'est-ce pas ? Allez, lève-toi et avance. Si vous nous foutez la paix cette nuit malgré la porte ouverte, vous aurez peut-être droit à un café demain matin. Enfin, si la machine est réparée, bien sûr.

**XxX**

Lorsque la porte de la fameuse cellule se referma –pour ainsi dire- sur lui, la première chose que fit Saga fut de se retourner pour fusiller l'agent du regard.

Assis sur la couchette, nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur, le chevalier d'or du Bélier le regardait avec son petit sourire tranquille habituel.

Il avait le bras légèrement plié, menotté qu'il était au tuyau du radiateur.

Ravalant sa salive et, surtout, son envie de hausser les épaules pour rappeler à ce type qu'il n'avait pas son mot à dire, le gendarme fila sans demander son reste.

-C'est malin, tu lui as fait peur.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils t'ont attaché là ? gronda le Gémeau, qui semblait lutter pour résister au désir d'arracher purement et simplement l'insulte du poignet de Mû.

-Aucune idée, s'amusa le jeune atlante. Qui sait ? Ils ont peut-être eu peur que je me mette à tracer des signes cabalistiques sur le sol pour envoûter tous les chiens du bâtiment et leur dire de m'apporter les clés ?

-Ce n'est pas drôle, Mû.

Pour toute réponse, les yeux et le sourire de ce dernier se firent plus doux encore, et comme un peu plus tôt sur le banc du square, le Bélier tapota légèrement la couchette afin que son compagnon vienne s'installer près de lui.

Au dessus de la porte d'entrée, ou plutôt du gendarme en faction qui venait de laisser échapper un bâillement, l'horloge indiquait trois et demi heures du matin.

-Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici, marmonna Saga lorsqu'il parvint à se détourner du regard mauve. Avec cette maudite histoire de papiers, ils ne vont pas nous lâcher.

-_Mmmhh. _On a peur des contrôles d'identité, chevalier des Gémeaux ?

-Qu'est-ce q… _Mû !_

A première vue, ou plutôt à première ouïe, on aurait pu penser que ce dernier mot était l'exclamation d'un homme qui venait une fois de plus de se faire aiguillonner là où ça faisait mal, par cette franchise à la fois tendre et brutale qui caractérisait toujours les assauts de Mû. Mais non. Saga ne s'était pas exclamé.

A vrai dire, il n'avait même pas murmuré.

En réalité, c'était à peine si le nom du jeune atlante avait réellement été prononcé.

Peut-être même était-il resté bloqué au fond de la gorge du Gémeau, et n'avait-il résonné que dans leurs esprits.

La pique du Bélier n'avait été que la feinte devant amener l'adversaire à se découvrir, et qui avait permis la grande estocade.

En même temps qu'il parlait, Mû avait replié les jambes sur la couchette et, le plus naturellement du monde, s'était penché pour appuyer sa tête contre l'épaule de Saga.

_-_Dès qu'ils dormiront tous, ou dès qu'ils prendront le dernier tour de garde, souffla-il en tirant un peu sur la menotte qui l'attachait au radiateur. Ni toi ni moi n'avons besoin des clés pour ouvrir ces choses-là, et en attendant… Tu pourrais peut-être en profiter pour rattraper tes heures de sommeil en retard, non ?

-…

-…

-…

-Saga, ton identité n'a jamais changé. Crois-tu réellement que je ferais ça, si tu n'étais pas toi ?

-…

-…

-…

-… On va le formuler autrement, alors. Saga des Gémeaux, crois-tu que je pourrais seulement envisager de faire ça avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi ?

Pour le coup, et malgré la contrainte puissante que l'ancien Pope exerçait sur lui-même, Mû sentit très clairement le sursaut de son aîné. Les muscles sous sa joue étaient raides et tremblants : raides comme le corps du petit animal qui vient de se rencontrer avec la patte d'un prédateur, tremblants comme la main de l'homme sur laquelle a choisi de se poser un papillon.

Souriant à part lui, le jeune atlante décida de patienter quelques instants, le temps de laisser Saga s'habituer à la situation, ou du moins de lui laisser comprendre qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de le mordre, et encore moins celle de s'envoler.

Qu'avait-il dit à celui qui l'interrogeait, déjà ? Ah oui, _« le gamin et le vieux pervers »_…

-… Je croyais que tu n'entendais pas l'allemand ?

A ces mots, prononcés d'une voix qui avait juste ce petit rien de froideur en trop pour être crédible, le sourire de Mû se fit plus amusé. Un peu plus moqueur, peut-être.

Plus tendre, encore, si c'était possible.

-Je n'ai pas envie de me redresser, Saga, murmura-t-il. J'ai envie que tu te détendes et que tu dormes.

Le chevalier des Gémeaux ne répondit pas.

Il ne se détendit pas non plus, pas plus qu'il ne cessa de trembler.

En revanche, et cette fois-ci encore le jeune Bélier le sentit très bien, lui de son côté se redressa.

Il lui souleva la tête, jusqu'à la décoller de son épaule. Oh, doucement, bien sûr. Très doucement, même. Si doucement, que même le papillon sur la main ne se serait pas envolé, sans doute.

Seulement voilà, Mû n'était pas un papillon.

Mû était un homme, et comme tous les hommes avec un cœur à peu près en état de marche, il pouvait avoir peur.

Cela ne dura qu'un instant.

Même pas le temps d'une pensée.

A peine celui qu'il fallut à Saga, une fois qu'il eut ainsi éloigné son compagnon et retrouvé sa liberté de mouvement, pour se déplacer légèrement sur la gauche et réduire ainsi la tension du bras de Mû toujours attaché.

-Tu vas te faire mal, si tu restes écartelé comme ça toute la nuit.

Et il s'était rassis.

S'était à son tour appuyé contre le mur après avoir –inconsciemment, peut-être !- amorcé le mouvement qui inviterait le Bélier à reposer la tête contre lui.

Comme la peur un peu plus tôt, le geste de Mû fut si rapide qu'il n'eut probablement pas le temps d'y penser lui-même.

Jetant son bras libre autour des épaules puis du cou de Saga, le jeune homme se hissa juste ce qu'il fallait et l'embrassa sur la joue.

Petit Mû, autrefois, lorsqu'il montait sur les genoux de son grand copain bleu pour se cacher sous son pull, le consoler de ses chagrins ou lui faire le câlin du repentir après une bêtise, n'eût certes pas agi autrement que le fit Grand Mû ce jour-là. Sans doute était-ce intentionnel, d'ailleurs.

Ce fut en tout cas ce qui empêcha le chevalier des Gémeaux de se sauver pour de bon.

Entre le baiser du passé et celui du présent, seul le sourire différait, mais il ne l'avait pas vu.

Aussi, lorsque le jeune atlante se rencogna de nouveau contre lui, le visage à demi voilé par la pénombre mais le souffle apaisé, le corps détendu et les mèches courtes plus folles que jamais, Saga se prit très lentement à relâcher la tension à son tour.

À regretter d'avoir les mains attachées, lui aussi.

_**Fin du Deuxième Acte – Première Partie : Ogygie.**_

_**À suivre.

* * *

**_

(1)_ Mörder_ : « Assassin », en allemand…

…et présentement un clin d'œil très très très particulier lié à un univers qui me tient énormément à cœur, à tel point que le premier lecteur qui élucidera la référence aura droit à un bô dessin rien que pour lui =) Eh oui !

(2) _« Silence, Mörder ! »_

(3) Bon, la note n'était pas prévue, mais on m'a fait remarquer que ça pouvait prêter à confusion. **« Pédéraste »** signifie et a _**toujours**_ signifié : _« homme adulte qui aime les jeunes hommes, voire les adolescents »_. Malgré l'assimilation qui est régulièrement faite dans le langage courant, ce terme n'est PAS synonyme d' « homosexuel », et encore moins de « pédophile ». Le pédophile, c'est celui qui aime les enfants. L'homosexuel, c'est celui qui aime les hommes tout court.

(4) _« Nous servons le mal, mais nous le servons bien »_ X) Tout ce dialogue est dédié en particulier à Lilou et Asrial, qui m'ont toutes les deux donné plusieurs idées de répliques, même sans le savoir !

* * *

**Phidias** était un sculpteur grec du Ve siècle avant Jésus-Christ, célèbre notamment pour avoir donné un visage humain aux dieux en les représentant sous forme de statue. C'est lui qui a sculpté la très célèbre Athéna Parthénos au bouclier et à la Victoire (« l'Athéna de Varvakeion », me disent mes cours et Wikipédia xD), qui a servi de modèle à Kurumada pour la statue du Sanctuaire.

**Ogygie** est le nom de l'île mythique où la nymphe Calypso retint prisonnier Ulysse pendant un temps indéterminé, l'empêchant ainsi de poursuivre son voyage de retour. Elle représente l'arrêt forcé, la contrainte passive au milieu du périple.


	3. Acte II deuxième partie : Phéacie

**Auteur :** Andromède

**Titre :** Terre promise

**Note : **_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! ! !  
_

(What else ?)

Non, sérieusement, la rédaction de ce chapitre a été longue (sans blague). Et difficile. Moins à cause du chapitre en lui-même que de tout ce qui m'a empêché d'avancer aussi vite que je l'aurai voulu, à savoir… plein de trucs (olé !). Néanmoins, j'ai fini par en venir à bout, et somme toute, j'en suis plutôt contente, malgré la fin qui m'a coûté quelques belles touffes de cheveux, ainsi qu'à mes relectrices, que je passe mon temps à harceler sans le moindre scrupule. Même qu'elles ne m'ont pas encore tuée, qu'elles supportent tout, mais alors _tout_, depuis les pinaillages jusqu'aux crises existentielles, et que même avec quatre ans d'études supérieures littéraires, je n'ai pas encore trouvé assez de mots pour les en remercier comme je voudrais.

**Asrial**, **Lux'**, **Arguei**, **Mab**, **Lilou**, **Gaby**, **Hemere**, **Haldira**, ainsi que tous ceux qui me lisent et pour qui j'écris, vous êtes les meilleurs. Vraiment.

**Rappel :** Cette histoire se base avant tout sur le MANGA, et ne tient absolument aucun compte de l'anime, si ce n'est pour la couleur de cheveux de certains personnages x) Comme pour les actes précédents, vous trouverez également pas mal de références à l'_Episode G_ de Megumu Okada, _The Lost Canvas_ de Shiori Teshigori, ainsi qu'à _Cygnus story_, le gaiden de Kuru consacré à Hyoga, à la fin du volume 13.

Également quelques références à _Un Chant d'Homère_, une de mes autres fics, et qui est en quelque sorte le point de départ de la relation entre Mû et Saga dans toutes les autres, dont celle-ci.

**Résumé des épisodes précédents :**

Deux ans après la victoire des chevaliers d'Athéna contre le dieu des Enfers, une série d'événements imprévus bouleverse tout ce qu'avaient commencé à reconstruire les survivants : un par un, les chevaliers d'or tombés devant le mur des Lamentations refont surface, empruntant les passages entre notre monde et celui d'Hadès, entre lesquels ils erraient depuis l'effondrement de ce dernier. Saga des Gémeaux et Mû du Bélier se réveillent ensemble, à l'hôpital. Ils ont tous les deux réussi à remonter par l'ancien puits des morts que dissimulait le château d'Hadès, en Bavière, et se trouvent à présent à Munich. Par l'intermédiaire des médecins, ils parviennent à communiquer avec leurs compagnons, également revenus un peu partout dans le Bassin Méditerranéen. Ils parviennent aussi et surtout à communiquer de nouveau l'un avec l'autre : Saga se confesse à Mû, qui l'écoute et lui fait comprendre qu'il lui a pardonné.

Au Japon, la jeune Saori Kido, qui s'était retirée dans sa demeure après la fin des guerres saintes, afin de s'occuper d'un Seiya désormais sans âme, prend conscience de ce retour à la vie miraculeux et choisit de reprendre son rôle de déesse, qu'elle avait abandonné. Comme tous les chevaliers ressuscités, Mû et Saga s'évadent de l'hôpital afin de la rejoindre au Sanctuaire. Un périple long et pénible dans le monde normal commence.

Au même moment, à la porte de Yomi, dans les entrailles du Mont Fuji, les résurrections continuent : l'ancien Grand Pope, Shion du Bélier, revient également à la vie. Shun, le seul des quatre chevaliers de bronze divins à être resté près de Saori, le ramène à la surface. Le nouveau miraculé est hospitalisé à la clinique de la Fondation Graad, où Kiki, le disciple de Mû, laisse échapper quelques bribes de révélations à son sujet : ce qui reste de leur peuple a lui et à Mû aurait encore un roi, et ce roi ne serait autre que Shion lui-même. Une esquisse de la réalité de la civilisation atlante commence à se dessiner aux yeux de Shun : une réalité emplie de malaise et de secrets, dont le plus important de tous semble être celui des tatouages que portent Shion et Mû.

A l'autre bout de la planète, ce dernier progresse toujours avec Saga, et tous deux continuent de se rapprocher du Sanctuaire. Ils se trouvent à présent en Autriche, pays qu'ils ont traversé clandestinement, et s'apprêtent à franchir les Alpes afin de passer en Italie, mais une rencontre malheureuse avec les gendarmes du coin les en empêche.

Arrêtés, ils sont mis en cellule pour la nuit, et décident d'attendre le petit matin pour s'évader.

_Bonne lecture ;)_

* * *

_Si tu demandes quelque soir  
Le secret de mon cœur malade,  
Je te dirai pour t'émouvoir,  
Une très ancienne ballade!_

Villiers de l'Isle-Adam, « Les présents », in _Contes Cruels_, 1883.

* * *

**TERRE PROMISE**

**Comédie en cinq actes**

**ACTE II**

**DEUXIEME PARTIE : PHEACIE**

**XxX**

Il faisait déjà presque jour lorsque le dernier lambeau de conscience du dernier courageux de la caserne se dissipa enfin, emporté au royaume des songes ou de l'engourdissement psychokinétique.

Rassuré, le chevalier d'or du Bélier sourit.

A défaut de retrouver le reste, c'était bon de se retrouver au moins un peu soi-même. Et encore.

S'il n'avait pas été aussi attentif à maîtriser le retour de ses pouvoirs, il aurait pu croire que ce n'était pas lui, mais le monde qui changeait sous ses yeux. Car en même temps que ses forces, c'était avant tout la précision de son regard sur le monde qui était en train de revenir à Mû, avec tout ce que cela impliquait de nouvelles couleurs, de nuances et de dimensions invisibles. A dire vrai, plus il retrouvait la maîtrise de ces dons mystérieux qui étaient l'apanage de son ethnie, plus le jeune atlante avait l'impression de n'avoir fait que porter depuis son réveil une mauvaise paire de verres fumés. Et pire encore, de ne pas s'en être rendu compte.

Était-ce donc ainsi que voyaient les humains ?

Ou plutôt, leur métabolisme et leurs facultés de perception étaient-ils si différents des siens que lui-même, réduit à une condition physique proche de celle du commun des mortels, ait été à ce point incapable de s'y adapter ?

Levant les yeux, Mû observa un instant le bouquet de mèches bleues qui lui tombaient sur le front et dans le creux du cou.

Il comprenait un peu mieux ce dont Saga lui avait avoué souffrir, lorsqu'ils étaient encore tous deux à l'hôpital.

Pour le Bélier, dont la psyché se remettait petit à petit, le décalage entre ce qu'il voyait et ce qu'il aurait dû voir n'était que momentané.

Pour le Gémeau, amputé d'une partie de la sienne sans aucun espoir de la recouvrer un jour, il était définitif.

Un sourire, plus doux et plus triste que tous ceux qu'il eût jamais eus, peut-être, passa sur les lèvres du jeune médecin. A défaut d'être capable de la guérir, au moins pouvait-il essayer de la soigner, cette tête, qui après plusieurs heures à renâcler contre le mur de la cellule, avait enfin consenti à s'appuyer sur la sienne pour un instant de repos.

Dormait-il, au moins ?

Mû n'osait pas essayer de le vérifier, moitié pour ne pas risquer de déranger leur installation, et moitié parce que comme disait l'autre : le doute, c'est encore l'espoir. Or, à en juger par la facilité avec laquelle il avait pu s'emparer des mains de Saga, qu'il tenait entre les siennes depuis près d'une heure, ainsi que par le poids du corps relativement détendu contre le sien, l'espoir en question n'était peut-être pas si insensé que cela…

Au reste, depuis leur évasion de l'hôpital, Mû ne faisait qu'espérer, avec Saga. Espérer qu'il se repose. Espérer qu'il se retrouve. A Munich, déjà, si l'on exceptait la fois où il l'avait poussé à se regarder en face pour mieux l'aider à revenir du bon côté du miroir, ils ne parlaient pas.

Ils ne faisaient que se regarder.

S'étaient-ils reconnus, alors ? Étaient-ils redevenus, au moins le temps que duraient ces échanges, les deux enfants d'autrefois qui n'avaient besoin que de se voir, que de savoir qu'ils se trouvaient l'un avec l'autre pour être heureux ? Mû n'aurait pas su le dire. Mais au moins, s'il n'y avait pas de certitude, alors, il y avait la présence. Saga ne fuyait pas. Il ne détournait pas les yeux. Il ne se levait pas la nuit pour être seul et pour oublier que s'il l'avait voulu, il n'y aurait eu qu'un pas entre eux à franchir.

Dès lors, pouvait-on réellement reprocher au Bélier son mouvement d'égoïsme, quelques heures auparavant ?

A l'hôpital, en prison, chaque fois qu'ils avaient été entourés de gens, d'Inconnu et de menaces, Saga s'était laissé approcher. Mais sitôt qu'ils mettraient le pied dehors et que le Gémeau se retrouverait de nouveau seul avec l'atlante, ce dernier le savait, il recommencerait à ne plus se croire le droit de se sentir à sa place.

Le baiser de tantôt n'avait été qu'un moyen pour Mû de lui dire que même s'il comprenait, même s'il était capable de voir la part de respect profond qui se cachait derrière cette attitude de Saga, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il avait envie de l'accepter.

_Si tu me donnes trop peu, toi qui m'avait tout promis et qui pourtant m'a tout pris, alors ne t'étonne pas que je prenne davantage._

Encore une fois, il avait conscience de s'être montré égoïste. Et c'était justement parce qu'il était suffisamment homme pour l'admettre qu'il n'avait pas cherché à essayer de faire passer son mouvement pour un geste d'adulte réfléchi. Que Saga reste sur le « petit garçon » de l'autre jour, cela lui convenait, pour le moment, du moins. Le temps viendrait bientôt de lui donner un démenti. Il y aurait bien des points d'honneurs, bien des problèmes et bien des questions à régler auparavant, mais il viendrait : Mû s'en était fait le serment.

Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il attendait.

Pardonner à son aîné le meurtre de Shion, son imposture et sa trahison envers Athéna lui avait pris de longues années, plus longues encore que celles qu'il avait mises à pardonner aux moines de Shangri-La. Cette poignée d'humains fanatiques n'avait fait que le tatouer, c'est-à-dire l'exiler du reste de son peuple. Lui-même n'avait rien choisi. Dans la grande machinerie du destin qui l'avait conduit, à l'âge de douze ans, jusqu'aux portes de cette lamaserie perdue, et qui l'en avait fait ressortir avec la marque honnie des « points rouges », à aucun moment le jeune Bélier n'avait eu son rouage à placer consciemment. Le savoir des siens que l'on disait entreposé dans leur bibliothèque avait été l'appât, et lui l'agneau stupide qui s'était jeté dans la gueule du loup.

Avec Saga, c'était différent.

Le chevalier des Gémeaux, en assassinant le Grand Pope, n'avait tendu aucun piège à Mû. Il ne l'avait exilé de nulle part. La décision de partir, c'était le Bélier en personne qui l'avait prise.

Cette fois-là, Mû n'avait pas fait que subir le coup.

Il y avait répondu.

Sur les poignets de Saga, les mains de l'atlante s'immobilisèrent un instant.

Là, sous les menottes et les bandages, il savait que ne se trouvaient pas seulement des blessures datant de la guerre sainte et de leur remontée. Une fois, une seule fois en treize ans, il était revenu au Sanctuaire, pendant la guerre contre les Titans. Le Gémeau ne lui avait pas tendu la main, alors. Non, c'était lui qui l'avait prise.

Lui qui l'avait brisée.

Au régicide seul, il l'aurait coupée. Au meurtrier de son enfance et de l'idée de l'amour qu'il se faisait à l'époque, il avait broyé les os, comme Saga lui avait broyé le cœur en même temps que celui de Shion. Son départ pour Jamir avait été la réponse de l'honneur, et cette violence-là celle de la passion.

Aucune des deux ne l'avait réellement soulagé.

Ses treize années d'exil volontaire, Mû ne les avait pour ainsi dire passées qu'à essayer de faire son deuil. Pas le deuil de Saga lui-même, non, mais de la place qu'ils avaient occupé l'un pour l'autre jusque là, de la route qu'ils s'étaient tracée ensemble et qu'il aurait tout donné pour continuer de suivre avec lui.

Treize ans pour qu'il comprenne que ce qu'il avait cru être un veuvage n'était en réalité qu'une solitude.

Le veuvage, ç'avait été l' « après ». La fin.

Son sang sur sa cape, ses pieds et ses mains, lorsqu'il s'était agenouillé près de lui pour consommer l'adieu, comme d'autres consomment l'union.

_Pour me tuer ou pour me sauver._

Des lèvres d'Athéna était tombé le pardon, alors, mais de celles de Saga n'était tombé que le dernier coup.

Il avait reconnu le Bélier, devenu adulte et prêt à toucher Kastor, sur sa tempe, pour mettre fin à ses souffrances.

Il l'avait reconnu, et il lui avait souri.

La jeune Saori elle-même avait été incapable de faire autre chose que de s'éloigner, trop humaine encore pour ne pas sentir que ces fiançailles-là n'avaient besoin que de silence, comme toutes les grandes catastrophes.

Même encore aujourd'hui, rien ne parlait en Mû, lorsqu'il y repensait.

Une bougie soufflée n'éclaire plus.

Ou du moins, pas avant qu'on la rallume.

Le nez dans les cheveux de Saga, le chevalier d'or du Bélier se prit à sourire.

Il avait conscience du privilège qui était le sien.

Celui de se trouver alors suffisamment coupé du monde, et surtout suffisamment seul avec son compagnon pour pouvoir penser ce genre de choses.

Leur heure viendrait. Un jour. Sans cellule, sans barreaux protecteurs, sans menottes aux poignets. Ce serment qu'il s'était déjà fait, il le renouvela sur ce soleil pour lequel ils avaient donné leur vie, et dont les premiers rayons s'apprêtaient en ce moment à franchir l'horizon pour éclairer l'intérieur de la caserne.

-Saga, c'est l'heure.

Il n'était plus temps d'être égoïste.

-Je sais.

Un très léger rire échappa à Mû, tandis que l'homme jusqu'alors appuyé contre lui se redressait, et qu'il croisait son regard vert où brillait encore un peu de ce bien-être profond qui disparaîtrait sitôt qu'ils auraient rompu leurs liens et franchi le rempart d'acier.

-J'aurai aimé que cela dure plus longtemps.

-Moi aussi.

Une dernière fois ils se sourirent, avant de se séparer tout à fait.

D'une simple ébauche de pensée, Mû libéra les poignets de Saga, alors que ce dernier brisait la chaîne qui le retenait attaché au bouquet de tuyaux.

Une demi-seconde plus tard, ils étaient à la porte. Cette fameuse porte de cellule dont leurs geôliers avaient perdu la clé, mais prisonniers de laquelle ils avaient acceptés de rester toute la nuit.

Le temps d'arrêt qu'ils marquèrent au moment de la franchir fut exactement le même, à la seconde et à la motivation près.

Ils avaient hésité, tous les deux ils s'étaient sentis amorcer le geste, désormais habituel, qui leur aurait permis de se prendre la main, mais ils ne l'avaient pas fait. Leurs bras étaient retombés, sans qu'ils aient besoin de se consulter, sans échanger le moindre regard ni s'assurer que l'autre pensait bien à la même chose qu'eux.

Ils le savaient déjà.

Avec cette nuit en prison leur était venue la liberté l'un vis-à-vis l'autre, et avec la liberté leur était venue la conscience.

Adam et Eve avaient croqué du fruit, Saga et Mû avaient dormi l'un contre l'autre.

S'ils se touchaient maintenant, qu'arriverait-il ?

Sortir d'ici signifierait quitter l'abri, quitter le repos et l'acceptation, mais cela ne signifierait pas oublier.

-Je vais passer devant, souffla Mû. Nous avons mis trop de temps à nous décider, certains sont en train de se réveiller, d'ici à la sortie. Je m'occupe d'eux en priorité.

-Je te suis.

Un temps.

-Ce n'est pas fini, Saga.

Et un sourire, quelque part dans son dos.

-Avance. Je doute qu'ils se laissent hypnotiser une troisième fois.

Souriant à son tour, le Bélier se retourna finalement pour croiser le regard de son compagnon, avec l'expression du joueur d'échec qui vient de se faire prendre son premier pion de manière non consentie.

Enfin de nouvelles combinaisons possibles, pour peu qu'on ait le sens du défi.

Mû et Saga se remirent en route.

Ayant laissé au Gémeau le soin de se fondre dans l'obscurité à sa suite, tandis qu'il ouvrait le chemin en s'assurant qu'ils ne seraient pas remarqués, le jeune atlante songea que l'ancien Grand Pope n'aurait désormais plus aucune excuse, plus aucun moyen de faire semblant de ne pas avoir compris.

L'aveu n'avait pas été à sens unique, cette fois.

**XxX**

_-Tu es certain de ne pas vouloir d'aide, Mû ?_

_Pour toute réponse, le jeune atlante se contenta de poser la main sur le bureau. La pièce était grande, haute de plafond, aux murs de pierre entièrement nus, à l'exception de la tapisserie qui dissimulait l'entrée des appartements du Grand Pope. Avec une telle caisse de résonance, ni Shaka, ni même Aiolia, qui attendait dans le couloir, n'eurent besoin d'explications pour comprendre toute la portée de ce geste._

_Contrairement à eux, Mû n'avait pas quitté son armure depuis la fin de la bataille du Sanctuaire. _

_Pas une fois depuis qu'ils avaient retrouvé leur déesse, ils ne l'avaient vu autrement qu'en chevalier sur le pied de guerre. _

_Pas une fois depuis qu'ils avaient enterré leurs morts, le Bélier n'avait touché ou été touché par quelque chose sans que cela rende cette espèce de bruit sourd, dur et métallique, tel que celui qu'avait produit le gantelet sur le bois._

_Au reste, Mû n'avait pas été le seul à réagir à la bataille de cette manière. Milo également l'avait fait._

_Milo qui, s'il ne s'était pas porté volontaire pour servir d'ambassadeur à Bluegrad, où un certain Alexer commençait un peu trop à s'agiter, aurait probablement été le seul dont le Bélier eut accepté l'aide, justement._

_Et encore._

_-Il y a des papiers, dit-il simplement en détachant sa cape, et en la pliant sur le tabouret le plus proche. Peut-être les siens, peut-être ceux de Shion… probablement les deux. Il nous manque encore trop de réponses, que ce soit au sujet de cette bataille où de celles à venir. Quelqu'un doit mettre de l'ordre dans tout cela, et si l'on accepte que ce soit moi, alors je souhaiterai que personne d'autre ne s'en mêle, en effet. _

_Bien qu'il lui tournât le dos, Mû aurait presque pu _voir_ Shaka, sur le seuil de la porte, secouer légèrement la tête avec un mélange de résignation, d'inquiétude et de perplexité._

_-Est-ce un vœu que tu fais, ou bien une épreuve que tu t'imposes, Mû ?_

_Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de sourire. _

_Le chevalier de la Vierge avait changé._

_Autrefois, il lui eût simplement dit _«Fais comme bon te semble »_, avant de se retirer et de le laisser agir à sa guise, n'éprouvant ni l'envie ni le besoin de poser des questions._

_Était-ce les conséquences de sa défaite face au chevalier Phénix ? Ou bien, comme le pensait Mû, était-ce le résultat d'une évolution plus lointaine et plus complexe que cela ?_

_A en juger par l'attitude et la nature du trouble qui se lisait dans l'aura de Shaka, la seconde hypothèse était de loin la plus probable. Une défaite n'apprenait généralement qu'à se comprendre soi-même._

_Le chevalier de la Vierge, lui, était en train d'essayer de comprendre autrui._

_-Je te remercie, Shaka répondit Mû en tâchant de mettre dans sa voix tout ce qu'avec un autre interlocuteur, il aurait mis dans son regard._

_-Mais tu ne m'as pas répondu._

_-A quoi bon ? sourit encore le Bélier, tandis qu'il promenait lentement le bout de ses doigts blancs sur les documents épars, comme s'il avait voulu s'habituer à leur toucher avant de commencer à les manipuler. Tu sais déjà l'essentiel, malgré ta défiance, et moi je ne suis pas certain d'avoir une réponse claire à donner._

_Il avait tiré à lui le tabouret de tantôt, là où il avait déposé sa cape, refusant volontairement d'utiliser le lourd fauteuil du Grand Pope, mais la voix de Shaka l'interrompit dans son geste._

_-Quand tu es parti à Jamir, il y a treize ans…_

_Mû releva la tête._

_Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur conversation, s'il avait ouvert les yeux, Shaka aurait pu voir son visage._

_-… tu avais dit à tout le monde –enfin du moins à ceux qui avaient bravé les ordres pour venir te voir après ton châtiment public, que tu ne reviendrais jamais. Tu n'as pas dit que tu ne voulais plus rester avec nous, tu as dit que tu ne voulais plus rester ici. Je…_

_-Shaka ?_

_Jamais de sa vie, Mû n'avait vu le jeune bouddha hésiter._

_Derrière la porte, les pas d'Aiolia s'étaient arrêtés._

_Une ombre venait de passer dans le bureau du Grand Pope, qui n'était ni celle de Shion, ni celle de Saga._

_-Ce que je voudrais te demander aujourd'hui, reprit lentement la Vierge au bout de quelques secondes, c'est de me confirmer quelque chose. Tu es monté à Star Hill, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Mû resta silencieux._

_Il n'avait ni baissé la tête, ni détourné le regard. _

_A travers les rideaux, que l'on gardait tirés en signe de deuil mais que les serviteurs négligeaient de refermer correctement chaque fois qu'ils venaient pour aérer, un rai de lumière se glissa timidement._

_Le soleil passait._

_-Tu es monté à Star Hill, à l'époque, et tu as vu le cadavre de Shion, poursuivit Shaka. C'est pour cela que tu attaqué le Pope… que tu as attaqué Saga. C'est pour cela qu'Aioros t'as puni. Personne ne savait encore, pas même lui, à ce moment là. Personne n'avait vu, personne n'avait compris._

_-Personne n'avait cherché à comprendre._

_-Ne m'interrompt pas, Mû. Ce que je veux que tu confirmes, d'abord, c'est cela : oui ou non, es-tu monté à Star Hill, la nuit où l'étoile de Shion s'est éteinte ?_

_-Oui._

_Deux frémissements. L'un derrière les rideaux, l'autre derrière la porte._

_Mû sourit._

_-Tu n'étais qu'un enfant, poursuivit encore Shaka. Comment as-tu fait ?_

_-Comme on fait quand on veut grimper quelque part : je me suis servi de mes bras et de mes jambes._

_-Et tu as vu le cadavre ? Tu as compris que c'était Saga qui l'avait tué ?_

_-Non, cela je l'ai compris plus tard. On avait tué Shion. Je n'avais plus de maître, le Sanctuaire n'avait plus de Pope. Je n'ai pas songé au nom de l'assassin, seulement à son crime, que je devais lui faire payer. _

_-Nous savions tous que Shion était ton maître. Nous savions quels liens t'unissaient à lui, quand nous t'avons vu attaquer celui qui portait son masque. Aioros le savait. Mais nous n'avons pas compris._

_-Vous n'avez pas voulu comprendre._

_-Tu nous en veux encore._

_-Peut-être. Mais arrête de tourner autour du pot, Shaka. Dis-moi ce que tu veux savoir._

_-C'est simple. Je veux que tu me dises si j'ai raison. Il a fallu qu'Aioros voie Saga en train de lever le poignard sur Athéna pour qu'il comprenne. Il fallu que nous connaissions la défaite face aux chevaliers de bronze pour que nous le comprenions également. Mais toi… Toi, je veux que tu me dises, Mû. Si tu n'avais pas bravé la loi, si tu n'avais pas escaladé ce pic réputé inaccessible pour qui n'a pas la force des dieux avec lui, pour aller chercher ce cadavre que personne en treize ans n'a jamais clairement soupçonné… Si tu n'avais pas fait ça, toi non plus tu n'aurais pas compris. Tu n'aurais pas deviné, et comme nous, tu aurais passé treize longues années à croire en cette chimère, en ce demi-dieu, demi-démon qu'on appelait le Grand Pope. Dis-le-moi, Mû. Je veux l'entendre de ta bouche, avant de te laisser seul avec l'héritage de cet homme._

_-Qui cherches-tu à protéger, Shaka ? Moi ? Ta fierté ? Ou bien celle de tous ceux qui comme toi n'ont pas voulu avoir à choisir ? A moins que ce ne soit Aiolia, qui pendant treize ans n'a cessé de clamer qu'il haïssait son frère, parce que c'était plus facile que de remuer la boue pour essayer de savoir, quitte à se salir au passage ? Aiolia, qui a osé me reprocher hier d'être allé brûler un peu d'encens sur la tombe de Saga, alors que pendant treize ans, il n'avait pas daigné s'approcher lui-même de celle d'Aioros ? Aiolia qui veut bien reconnaître aujourd'hui que son frère est un héros, mais pas que lui-même a renié ce héros pendant toutes ces années, et encore moins que ce héros, lui aussi, a pu jouer à l'autruche et se tromper au sujet de Saga ? Aiolia enfin qui n'a pas voulu rentrer dans ce bureau, mais qui écoutait derrière la porte, et que tu viens d'entendre partir en courant comme moi, parce qu'il sait très bien que j'ai raison !_

_Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, Mû, qui ne s'était pas encore assis, ni complètement tourné vers Shaka, s'était redressé de toute sa hauteur, la voix de plus en plus forte, le regard de plus en plus animé. Jamais personne, au Sanctuaire ou à Jamir, n'avait encore entendu le chevalier d'or du Bélier hausser le ton._

_Jamais personne ne l'avait vu se mettre à ce point en colère, jusqu'à laisser des larmes de rage perler au coin de ses yeux, et donner du poing contre un bureau de chêne._

_Shaka non plus, en cet instant, ne le vit pas._

_Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il avait renoncé à voir._

_En revanche, nous l'avons dit, il commençait à essayer de comprendre._

_Et il comprit._

_Il comprit si bien, lui, le chevalier qu'on appelait l'homme le plus proche de Dieu, qu'à l'instant précis où son camarade se tût, il se rendit compte qu'il avait reculé jusqu'à la porte._

_Le Bélier ne sourit pas, cette fois._

_Inspirant pour se calmer, il ôta sa main dessus le bureau –dont le plateau s'était fendu sous le choc, et fixa le chevalier de la Vierge avec tant d'intensité, que ce dernier fit ce qu'il n'avait encore jamais fait en dehors d'un combat._

_Il ouvrit les yeux._

_-M'en voudras-tu si je préfère le rejoindre, murmura-t-il en soutenant le feu du regard de Mû, plutôt que de prolonger cette conversation, au risque de finir par être obligé d'admettre que j'ai manqué … de…_

_-De tact ?_

_-C'est ça. Et d'autre chose aussi, peut-être, mais j'avoue que je ne connais pas le mot à employer._

_Un ombre de sourire passa sur les lèvres de Mû, tandis que ses joues reprenaient peu à peu leur pâleur ordinaire._

_-De cette chose-là, tu n'as pas manqué, je pense. Au contraire, ça doit même commencer un peu à déborder. Va rejoindre Aiolia, Shaka. C'est à lui qu'il faut demander s'il a besoin d'aide, pas à moi. Et puis, j'aimerai que tu lui dises une chose, si tu le veux bien._

_-Quoi donc ?_

_-Dis-lui qu'on a tous nos torts, dans cette histoire, même moi, et que j'en ai parfaitement conscience. Je conçois qu'on puisse me blâmer, ou qu'on ne soit pas d'accord avec les choix que j'ai faits. Mais ce que je refuse, c'est qu'on me reproche d'en avoir fait, justement. Jamais je n'ai agi sans raison, jamais, que ce soit lorsque je suis parti ou que je suis revenu. J'ai payé assez cher le droit de faire ce que je fais aujourd'hui, tout comme Aiolia a payé le droit de réclamer justice pour la mémoire de son frère. Je ne lui reproche pas sa souffrance, qu'il ne me reproche pas la mienne : elle n'est pas moins légitime parce que la tombe sur laquelle je vais me recueillir est gravée au nom de Saga des Gémeaux, et pas à celui d'Aioros du Sagittaire._

_Shaka cilla._

_Son corps comme son visage restaient parfaitement stoïques, comme à l'ordinaire, mais il avait tellement peu l'habitude de se servir de ses yeux que ces derniers avaient presque l'air d'appartenir à quelqu'un d'autre, tant ils semblaient en cet instant poser de questions._

_A lui-même comme aux autres, d'ailleurs._

_-Un jour, commença-t-il lentement, tu m'as dit que j'étais humain et qu'il était normal que je ressente des émotions humaines. Moi, je t'avais ri au nez, en te faisant remarquer que c'était bien la peine de me dire ça, alors que tu n'étais même pas humain toi-même. Si j'avais été à ta place, et qu'aujourd'hui l'homme qui m'aurait répliqué cela était venu me dire qu'il ne comprenait pas quelqu'un, malgré tous ses efforts, et qu'il en était triste, je ne sais pas si j'aurais été assez généreux pour ne pas rire de lui à mon tour. Je transmettrais tes paroles à Aiolia, Mû. Puisse-t-il être plus clairvoyant que moi sur le sujet._

_Contre toute attente, ce fut bien le rire que cette confession de Shaka provoqua chez Mû. Seulement, ce rire n'était ni moqueur, ni triomphant, et encore moins vengeur. _

_Si ce mot avait fait parti du vocabulaire de Shaka, sans doute aurait-il été surpris de pouvoir dire qu'il était tendre._

_Tendre et amusé._

_Pour l'heure, cependant, il ne le trouva qu'étrange._

_Ce qui n'était déjà pas si mal, considérant que l'on parlait de Shaka de la Vierge et de Mû du Bélier._

_-Tu comprends déjà bien plus que tu le crois, sourit le jeune atlante, tandis qu'il s'asseyait sur le tabouret qui l'attendait depuis tout à l'heure, et qu'il commençait à rassembler les papiers devant lui. _

_-Et j'espère que de ton côté, tu comprendras ce que tu es venu chercher ici. _

_-Je l'espère aussi. Bonne chance à toi. Ah, au fait !, ajouta Mû, faisant se retourner son compagnon au moment où celui-ci s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce. Garde les yeux ouverts, en allant retrouver Aiolia. Ça pourrait aider. _

_Un nouveau rire lui échappa, tandis que Shaka lui adressait un dernier regard perplexe, avant de refermer la porte. Étrangement, toutefois, ce ne fut pas vers les dossiers que se tourna son regard, une fois qu'il se retrouva seul. Non, ce fut vers la fenêtre._

_Et plus précisément, vers ces rideaux mal refermés dont nous avons parlé tantôt et qui, bien que tout soit désormais désert et silencieux, frémissaient toujours._

_-La prochaine fois, choisis une cachette un peu plus sûre, tu veux ? lança-t-il en haussant un point de vie moqueur. On va vraiment finir par croire que je ne t'ai rien appris, pas même la discrétion._

_-Il a raison, vous êtes trop généreux, répliqua calmement une voix sortie de nulle part, ou presque, tandis que les rideaux s'écartaient. Moi, je lui aurais cassé la figure._

_-Et une fois que tu l'aurais fait, tu te serais senti tellement stupide que tu aurais été incapable de te rappeler pourquoi tu en étais venu là, répliqua Mû avec sa tranquillité ordinaire, tout en observant la petite tête rousse qui venait d'apparaître. Kiki, tu sais que tu mériterais que je te colle le Tantra de Kalachakra ou bien _Guerre et paix_ à lire, en plus des devoirs que je t'avais donnés, rien que pour t'obliger à te tenir tranquille plus de dix minutes ?_

_Debout devant la fenêtre, qui laissait désormais passer suffisamment de lumière pour que tout le bureau soit éclairé, le tout jeune disciple du Bélier haussa les épaules et contempla son maître._

_Il venait tout juste de lui désobéir avec la dernière des effronteries, et pourtant, jamais regard d'enfant pour un adulte n'aurait pu être plus respectueux. D'aussi loin que se souvienne Kiki, jamais Mû n'avait cessé de lui en imposer. Jamais. _

_Au début, il lui avait fait peur. Normal, avec cette fichue réputation de « démon de Jamir » qu'il se trimbalait dans tout le pays. _

_Ensuite, il l'avait rendu perplexe. Était-ce un homme, une femme ? Un magicien, ou un guerrier ?_

_Dans tous les cas, c'était quelqu'un de fort._

_Oh, il n'était pas très costaud, c'est sûr. Pas très grand, non plus, du moins par rapport aux autres chevaliers d'or. Et puis, c'était vrai qu'il avait un peu une tête de fille, quand même._

_Mais tout cela n'avait pas d'importance._

_Contrairement à beaucoup de monde, au Sanctuaire, et même d'ailleurs à beaucoup de monde en général, Mû n'avait pas besoin de rouler des mécaniques, et encore moins d'élever la voix pour se faire respecter._

_C'était quelque chose, dans sa façon d'être. C'était son regard, son calme, sa tenue. _

_Son sourire, peut-être._

_Avec lui, Kiki avait appris ce qu'aucun adulte, parmi tous ceux qu'il avait côtoyés durant sa petite __enfance dans les rues, ne lui avait jamais montré._

_La noblesse._

_La générosité, le travail, le dévouement aux autres, le malheur qui ne se montre pas et le bonheur qu'il permet d'apporter à ceux qui souffrent, pourvu que l'on ait le cœur bien placé._

_Était-ce cela, un chevalier ?_

_Kiki n'en doutait pas._

_Tout comme il ne doutait pas, en voyant son visage pâle et amaigri, ses joues mangées de cernes et son port de tête encore plus farouche que d'habitude, que tout chevalier noble et puissant qu'il soit, son maître Mû n'était présentement pas beaucoup plus heureux au Sanctuaire qu'à Jamir._

_Non, décidément, il ne regrettait pas d'avoir bravé ses ordres et de l'avoir suivi jusque dans ce bureau._

_-Si moi je ne veille pas sur vous, qui est-ce qui le fera, hein ? répondit simplement Kiki en le regardant droit dans les yeux. A Jamir, au moins, les gens dont vous vous occupiez, ils essayaient de vous aider aussi comme ils pouvaient. Ici, tout le monde est malheureux, mais personne ne s'occupe de personne. _

_-Tu as eu la preuve que non, fit remarquer Mû sans froncer le point de vie le moins du monde, mais avec une expression qui fit rougir Kiki._

_Il en fallait cependant plus que ça pour le démonter, surtout avec son maître en face de lui._

_-Je sais ce que je dis, insista-t-il avec aplomb. C'est vrai que je n'aurais pas dû venir écouter, mais je voulais être sûr. Peut-être que vous avez raison, peut-être qu'il y tout de même des gens qui essaient de consoler les autres, au Sanctuaire. Mais des gens qui essaient de vous consoler vous, je n'en ai jamais vu. Et ça, c'est pas juste. _

_-Mais est-ce que je fais seulement partie de ceux qui essaient consoler les autres, moi ?_

_Peut-être justement parce qu'il le regardait déjà dans les yeux, Kiki manqua sursauter. Le visage de son maître était resté parfaitement calme, ainsi que sa voix et son regard. Pas un frisson, pas un trouble._

_Ce n'était pas une question, que lui adressait Mû._

_C'était un aveu._

_-Pourquoi ? demanda l'enfant._

_-Parce que je n'en ai ni le droit, ni le courage, ni l'envie. Approche, Kandam._

_Son assurance un peu ébranlée, mais la conviction que Mû ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça toujours bien enracinée au fond de son cœur, Kiki fit deux pas en avant, jusqu'à pouvoir glisser les deux mains dans celles que lui tendait son maître. _

_Ce genre de geste était rare entre eux, presque aussi rare pour lui que le fait de s'entendre appeler par son véritable nom._

_-Que te dit l'armure ? souffla Mû, qui serrait les doigts du petit garçon, peut-être un peu plus significativement que ne l'exigeait ce qu'il demandait._

_Kiki ne détourna pas le regard. Depuis presque deux ans qu'il vivait avec le jeune alchimiste, ce dernier lui avait transmis bien des secrets, y compris le langage du métal et la façon dont il se traduisait dans le cosmos. Il était parfaitement capable d'interroger l'armure d'or, il savait qu' elle lui répondrait. _

_Pour ce qui était de comprendre le langage des yeux de Mû, en revanche, il avait encore beaucoup de progrès à faire._

_-Elle dit que vous êtes fatigué, murmura-t-il, en se retenant à peine de se hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour regarder son maître de plus près, encore. Mais normalement, quand on est fatigué, on se repose, non ? Moi je croyais que si vous étiez revenu ici, c'était pour ça. Pour retrouver vos amis, et arrêter d'être tout seul. Parce que c'est bien ça qui vous épuise, pas vrai ? Mais visiblement, c'est raté, parce que vous êtes encore plus triste et encore plus tout seul depuis qu'on est là. Alors à quoi ça sert, que vous soyez de nouveau tous ensemble ? Hein ? Dites-moi !_

_Il avait essayé, pourtant. Il avait essayé de rester calme, de se concentrer sur l'armure et sur la pression des mains de son maître, plutôt que sur sa colère et son incompréhension. Les grands étaient censés être raisonnables, non ? Ils étaient censés savoir faire la différence entre les bonnes actions et les bêtises. Entre ce qu'il y avait de mieux et ce qu'il y avait de pire._

_Alors pourquoi tout le monde ici semblait avoir à cœur de tout faire pour ne pas que ça aille mieux, hein ? Pourquoi ?_

_Il était tellement occupé à essayer de retenir ses larmes qu'il ne sentit pas tout de suite les mains de son maître abandonner les siennes, et sursauta cette fois pour de bon lorsque le froid de l'armure se posa sur ses joues. Penché vers lui, Mû l'avait obligé à relever le visage, avec ce mélange de douceur et de fermeté sans concession qui n'appartenait qu'à lui._

_Leurs esprits s'étaient liés depuis longtemps._

_-Kiki, je ne suis parti à Jamir que pour être seul. C'était un choix. J'aurai pu rester, si je l'avais vraiment voulu. Les autres chevaliers le savent. Et encore aujourd'hui, ils respectent cela, tout comme je respecte la distance que cela a créé, et qu'il n'est plus temps d'essayer de combler. Quelque chose a été cassé entre nous, et c'est autant leur faute que la mienne : un crime a été commis, ils n'ont pas voulu le voir, et je n'ai pas voulu attendre qu'ils écoutent. Ce sont mes amis. Il n'y a rien au monde qui serait désormais capable de nous empêcher de nous battre les uns aux côtés des autres, lorsque le moment sera venu. Seulement, l'amitié ne peut pas tout comprendre, pas plus qu'elle ne peut résoudre tous les problèmes. _

_L'enfant le regarda._

_-Elle ne peut pas faire revenir ceux qui sont morts, c'est ça ?_

_Et cette fois, ce fut au tour du maître de manquer de sursauter._

_Un sourire triste, qui en disait plus long que que toutes les disputes du monde avec Aiolia, vint se dessiner sur les lèvres de Mû. Fasciné, Kiki vit ce dernier hocher simplement la tête, en silence, avant de se redresser._

_Avant de faire quelque chose que jamais, non jamais de sa vie son élève n'aurait cru le voir faire un jour._

_Il le prit dans ses bras._

_Et le serra fort._

_Longtemps._

_Assez longtemps pour que Kiki, la joue collée contre l'armure, se demande si les pulsations de fatigue qui en émanaient toujours n'étaient pas tout simplement en réalité les battements du cœur de Mû._

_-Je ne t'ai pas fait le plus beau des cadeaux en t'amenant ici avec moi, c'est vrai, souffla la voix de son maître à son oreille. Au Sanctuaire comme ailleurs, les morts sont morts, et les vivants sont faibles. Mais tu es là, toi. Le moment venu, il faudra que tu sois prêt. Parce que même s'il ne reste pas grand chose, tout ce qui reste est à toi, et je te le donnerai._

_Posant les mains sur ses épaules, Mû l'obligea doucement à reculer, afin de pouvoir à nouveau le regarder dans les yeux._

_Il souriait toujours._

_-Les adultes ont tendance à oublier ce qui est simple, en vieillissant, et ils sont paresseux à le réapprendre, surtout lorsqu'ils savent que le temps leur est compté. Sois indulgent avec nous, Kiki. Les choses ne resteront pas indéfiniment ainsi : cela, au moins, je peux te le promettre._

_-Mais vous ne pouvez pas me promettre que ce sera mieux quand elles auront changé._

… _Huit ans au printemps dernier, hein ?_

_Amusé, le chevalier d'or du Bélier contempla un instant celui qui venait de lui couler son dernier bateau avec une audace que lui auraient enviée bien des adultes, mais qui semblait présentement hésiter à se hausser sur la pointe des pieds pour venir récolter le fruit de sa victoire._

_-Essaie tout de même de ne pas prendre trop d'avance, murmura-t-il effleurant les points de vie crispés de l'enfant, qui se détendirent aussitôt à son toucher. J'aimerai pouvoir encore t'enseigner quelque chose, d'ici là._

_-... mais pas des choses qui sont dans _Guerre et paix_, alors, hein ?_

_L'éclat de rire de Mû fut si sincère, et il contrastait tellement avec ce regard impossible à décrire qu'on lui voyait depuis la fin de la bataille du Sanctuaire, que pour la seconde fois Kiki songea qu'il avait vraiment bien fait de désobéir._

_-Allez, file, démon, sourit le chevalier en lui désignant la fenêtre. Et tâche de ne pas te faire attraper par les gardes ou les chevaliers de service en quittant le palais. Ce sera ma seule consigne pour ce soir._

_-Mais vous, vous allez rentrer, hein ? ne put s'empêcher de demander l'enfant, lorsqu'il vit son maître se pencher à nouveau vers ces papiers avec lesquels personne ne semblait véritablement prêt à le laisser seul._

_Un dernier regard._

_Une dernière promesse._

_-Lorsque tu t'éveilleras, demain matin, tu me trouveras à l'atelier. Nous avons du travail, les armures de Seiya et de ses compagnons attendent d'être réparées. Va, maintenant. Je te fais confiance._

_Alors, l'enfant s'inclina._

_Que pouvait-il faire d'autre, alors que Mû avait parlé ?_

_Lui aussi faisait confiance à son maître, et n'avait à présent plus qu'à se retirer._

_Une minute plus tard, et le chevalier d'or était de nouveau seul dans la pièce, avec l'héritage des morts et de sa conscience._

« Yuma et Tukan veilleront sur toi, ce soir. Merci pour tout, Kiki. Bientôt, ce sera ton pardon qu'il faudra que tu m'accordes, mais cela, je crois que tu l'as déjà compris. Contrairement à moi, tu ne seras pas seul, « après ». C'est l'unique chose qui me console. Puisses-tu apprendre à n'en vouloir à personne, comme j'ai vainement tenté de le faire pendant toutes ces années. »

_Il y avait cru. Sincèrement, il y avait cru. Mais en l'attaquant de front pour protéger Aiolia de son trop-plein de questions, Shaka lui avait prouvé le contraire. Lui qui croyait avoir atteint à une forme de résignation, à défaut de paix, après la mort de Saga, venait de se rendre compte en réalité qu'il ne faisait qu'attendre._

_Attendre la réconciliation, qui ne viendrait sans doute jamais dans cette vie._

_Attendre la guerre, qui leur apporterait le repos à tous, pourvu qu'ils offrent en échange tout ce qui leur resterait. _

_Et enfin, attendre des réponses, de ceux qui de toute façon étaient morts trop tôt pour les lui donner._

_Dès lors, que pouvait-il faire, à part s'accrocher à l'espoir que représentaient ces papiers ?_

_Il n'y retrouverait ni Saga, ni Shion, mais saurait du moins ce qu'il avait réellement manqué en choisissant de partir._

_On pouvait ne pas regretter une décision, et vouloir cependant connaître ce qui se serait passé si on en avait pris une autre. _

_Ce n'était pas quelque chose de sage._

_C'était humain._

_Et quoi qu'ait pu en dire Shaka autrefois, quoi que puisse en dire Aiolia aujourd'hui, et quoi qu'en diraient toujours ceux qui l'avaient tatoué, faisant de lui un paria enchaîné à sa propre race, humain, Mû l'était._

_Il ne l'avait même probablement jamais autant été qu'en cet instant._

_Cet instant précis où il venait de finir le tri des papiers se trouvant déjà sur le bureau, séparant les lettres des rapports de mission, et d'ouvrir un premier tiroir, dont le contenu l'avait figé sur place._

_Ce tiroir, nous l'avons dit, c'était le premier. Celui vers lequel toute personne installée au bureau tendait machinalement la main, en priorité sur tous les autres. Celui dans lequel on aurait jamais songé à cacher quelque chose, à moins qu'on ne souhaite qu'il soit trouvé tout de suite._

_Mû n'avait pas lu Edgar Poe, mais Saga apparemment, si._(1)

_Un mot, un seul, sur l'enveloppe dissimulée là comme la clé sous le paillasson ou dans le pot de fleurs sur le bord de la fenêtre._

_Un mot qui n'aurait dû avoir de signification que dans l'Histoire, un mot pour dire la patrie perdue, mais qu'un vieillard au nom de terre promise lui avait autrefois donné, à lui et rien qu'à lui, pour le baptiser aux yeux d'un peuple qui refusait son existence._

_Un mot qui, sous la plume de Saga, se chargeait d'un sens qu'aucun dictionnaire atlante n'aurait jamais été capable de rendre._

_« Mû »._

_Le cœur au bord des lèvres, le chevalier d'or du Bélier referma le tiroir, et attaqua la pile des rapports de missions, plus conscient que jamais du poids de l'armure sur son dos. _

**XxX**

Les pieds dans l'eau, torse nu, le pantalon retroussé jusqu'aux genoux et la chemise en train de sécher sur une branche, Saga des Gémeaux fouillait le sable et la vase pour arracher des pousses de cresson en vue du dîner.

De l'autre côté de l'étang, ou plutôt de l'autre côté de l'arbre énorme qui leur avait servi de vestiaire, et dont les racines formaient une magnifique arche naturelle au dessus de l'eau, il savait que Mû le regardait.

Cela faisait presque une heure, maintenant.

Une heure que lui même était propre et sec, et une heure surtout qu'il avait épuisé sa liste de prétextes pour aller vaquer ailleurs, pendant que le Bélier se mettait nu et entrait dans l'eau à son tour.

Leur premier bain depuis des siècles.

L'un comme l'autre en auraient pleuré.

Depuis à peu près une semaine qu'ils étaient en Italie, c'était la première fois que les deux fugitifs trouvaient un coin de nature aussi calme, avec un plan d'eau suffisamment propre pour qu'ils se risquent à s'y baigner. Un peu échaudés par leur mésaventure en Autriche, ils avaient décidé d'éviter les grandes villes, et cheminaient désormais le long de la péninsule apulienne, laquelle leur avait offert ce refuge béni de la forêt Umbra.

Forêt dont Saga aurait préféré que l'ombre soit un peu plus consistante, justement.

Car il avait beau faire son possible pour se tenir le dos consciencieusement tourné à Mû, dans ce cadre de verdure et d'eau claire, la blancheur de ce corps qu'aucun rideau de cheveux mauves n'était plus là pour dissimuler avait de quoi attirer l'œil.

Et puis, il y avait le tatouage.

Oh, c'est à peine s'il l'avait entraperçu bien sûr, lorsqu'il était revenu de sa cueillette, un peu plus tôt, Mû s'étant immédiatement replongé dans l'eau jusqu'aux épaules, et lui-même ayant détourné la tête avant d'avoir pu distinguer quoique ce soit de précis.

La seule chose qu'il était certain d'avoir vu, au point que même le soleil regardé en face ne lui serait pas resté gravé sur la rétine aussi longtemps, c'était cet incroyable entrelacs de fils noirs, aux lignes brisées et torturées, qui recouvrait chaque centimètre carré de peau depuis le creux des reins jusqu'au milieu des cuisses.

La première image qui lui était venue, quelques minutes après, pour essayer de s'expliquer à lui-même cette tâche noire qui venait de l'éblouir, c'était des coups de pinceaux.

Des coups de pinceaux qu'on aurait brandis, et dont on se serait servis comme de poignards.

Les mains toujours dans l'eau, Saga ferma les yeux.

Son mouvement pour arracher la dernière tige avait été si brusque qu'il s'était frappé les doigts contre une des pierres du fond.

Que pouvait donc signifier cette chose, qui s'étalait sur les parties les plus intimes du corps de Mû ?

Quittant le froid de l'eau, où se baignait toujours son compagnon et dont le contact avait presque de ce fait quelque chose d'effrayant, Saga reprit pied sur la berge et alla déposer sa récolte près de celles qui l'y attendaient déjà.

Un plein sweat-shirt _Metallica_ de mûres, myrtilles et autres baies sauvages, cela devrait leur faire un dessert acceptable, non ? A condition bien sûr de les laver soigneusement, ce que lui-même allait s'employer à faire de ce pas.

Tout plutôt que de rester là immobile, avec la tentation permanente de se retourner pour essayer de trouver des réponses.

Lorsque lui et Mû étaient encore à l'hôpital, tacitement, il lui avait promis de ne pas chercher à savoir, de ne jamais lui poser de questions. Ce tatouage, quoiqu'il advienne, était son secret. Autrement dit, une chose qu'il n'appartiendrait jamais qu'à lui de comprendre dans son entier, depuis la sensation jusqu'à la signification. Lui seul pouvait l'expliquer, et lui seul pouvait décider de le partager un jour, s'il estimait que c'était possible.

Ce silence et cette pudeur du Bélier, Saga savait qu'il n'aurait jamais d'autre choix que de les respecter. Même si un jour la confiance revenait, même si les choses redevenaient comme avant, cette barrière d'encre qu'on avait mis entre le corps de son compagnon et le reste du monde était un obstacle qui ne pouvait être franchi de l'extérieur. Ce n'était pas ce qui s'était passé entre eux, qui fermait aujourd'hui la bouche et le cœur de Mû à ce sujet, il le sentait.

C'était le tatouage lui-même.

Machinalement, les yeux de Saga se baissèrent sur sa main.

La droite, celle qui tenait le sweat-shirt.

Celle que Mû lui avait attrapée, un jour, pour la serrer si fort que ses os en avaient éclaté.

Depuis quelques jours, il en avait définitivement ôté les bandages, à la fois parce qu'ils étaient trop sales et trop en lambeaux pour avoir encore une quelconque utilité, et aussi parce ses blessures elles-mêmes étaient pratiquement refermées.

Ne restaient que les cicatrices et, là, dans le creux supérieur du poignet, un cadeau.

_Son_ cadeau.

Peut-être le plus beau qu'il lui ait jamais fait.

C'était un tatouage.

Un autre.

Le sien. A lui et rien qu'à lui.

Celui que Mû lui avait fait lorsqu'ils n'étaient encore tous deux que des enfants, le jour de son quinzième anniversaire.

_« Comme ça, je ne te perdrai jamais »_, lui avait-il dit. _« Et toi, tu sauras toujours que je suis là. »_

C'était un mot. Un caractère.

Un dessin.

Dans la langue de Mû, ou plutôt dans la langue de ceux que le temps, les guerres et l'Histoire avaient fini par regrouper dans la mémoire collective sous le nom d' « atlantes », c'était ainsi qu'on s'exprimait.

Par l'image.

Par le trait.

Gravé à même la peau, façonné dans la chair même des individus, faisant ainsi de cette dernière une composante du langage au même titre que la parole et le dessin.

Saga n'était pas né atlante, mais Mû le lui avait appris. Être tatoué, c'était pouvoir être dit avec les mêmes mots que les autres, qui vous reconnaissaient ainsi pour un des leurs.

Saga n'était pas né atlante, mais Mû le lui avait écrit.

Là.

Sur la main, à une époque où il pensait encore que les mots et les serments ne se brisaient pas, pas comme on brise les os et transperce les cœurs.

_« Adopté »_.

Voilà ce que signifiait ce tatouage, dont la forme rappelait un peu celle d'une clé de sol, et que le chevalier des Gémeaux portait dans sa chair comme d'autres portent leur alliance ou leur carte d'identité.

_« Adopté »,_ lui avait dit Mû.

Pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Et pas plus qu'il n'avait osé lui poser de questions au sujet de cette prison de fils noirs qui scellait son corps à tout jamais, Saga savait qu'il n'oserait pas non plus lui demander jusqu'à quel point cette promesse là existait toujours. Après tout, lui en tuant Shion, et le Bélier en broyant cette main sur laquelle il avait autrefois inscrit la preuve qu'il l'acceptait dans son clan, l'un comme l'autre s'étaient rétractés.

Ou du moins, ils avaient agi de tel sorte que l'autre avaient pu croire qu'ils l'avaient fait.

Et même si avant de mourir il avait voulu expier cela aussi, en livrant son cœur à Mû comme il avait livré son corps à la mort et son âme à la Déesse, est-ce que cela comptait seulement ?

Pour payer ce mot qu'il avait déshonoré, Saga avait donné tous les autres. Tous ceux qu'il ne lui avait jamais dits, tous ceux qu'il avait pensé : les beaux, les pauvres, les terribles, les poèmes et les purges, les réquisitoires et les confessions. Pas un n'y avait échappé. Ils y étaient tous. Tous ceux qui étaient venus sous sa plume, pendant ces treize années maudites, et qu'il avait réussi à coucher sur le papier pour essayer tant bien que mal de _fixer_ quelque chose, de garder une trace, une preuve de son existence qui ne s'efface pas dans le miroir ou dans la folie.

Des mots qu'_il_ serait le seul à comprendre, parce qu'ils n'avaient été écrits que pour lui.

Les avait-il trouvés, après la bataille ? Les avait-il lus ?

Saga ne savait pas.

Et parce que cela aussi, _ne pas savoir_, faisait partie du châtiment, alors il ne le lui demanderait pas non plus.

La nuit dans la cellule resterait pour lui comme une parenthèse, ou plutôt comme une note d'auteur, le genre de celle que l'on case en bas de page ou en fin de livre pour ne pas interrompre la lecture, et qui si elle permet de comprendre certaines choses ne fait cependant pas partie de l'histoire elle-même.

-Hmmm, confiture, pour ce soir ?

Saga fit un bond de trois mètres.

-Mû !

-Tu as cueilli les fruits, maintenant il faut les laver. Si tu me demandes de l'aide, je t'aiderai. Mais même si tu ne me dis rien, ne compte pas sur moi pour te regarder les écraser sans rien faire.

-...

-...

-... c'est ma chemise, que tu as sur le dos.

-Et c'est mon sweat-shirt dont tu es en train de te servir comme torchon. Il est sale.

-De tes blessures. Ce n'est pas le genre de choses qui se lave.

-Oh. Ça veut dire que je peux garder la chemise, alors ?

Le chevalier des Gémeaux ne put s'en empêcher.

Il sourit.

Assis dans l'herbe, le nez en l'air, et avec le visage tranquillement espiègle de son compagnon qui le regardait par au dessus, il lui aurait été difficile de faire autrement.

Même avec ce sweat-shirt volé dans les mains.

Même avec la distance que cette fameuse nuit, tout annexe qu'elle soit, les avait forcés de prendre l'un avec l'autre, s'ils voulaient conserver un semblant d'équilibre entre eux et finir le voyage sans encombre.

Pendant un instant, un seul instant avant que la bulle n'éclate, Saga oublia.

Mû était là, penché vers lui.

Comme à l'hôpital, et comme aux pieds de la statue.

Il souriait, de ce sourire qui pardonnait tout et qui vraiment donnait envie d'y croire.

Alors Saga y crut.

Il leva la main.

Et la bulle éclata.

**XxX**

_« Ce matin, j'ai visité la tombe d'Aioros. _

_Je n'y étais pas retourné depuis la fin de la guerre, depuis que pour la première fois en treize ans, nous avons vu Aiolia porter le casque du Lion. Jusqu'alors, personne ne savait ce qu'il en avait fait. Personne ne savait, parce que personne n'était allé là-bas._

_Seuls y vont ceux qui savent, ou du moins ceux qui sentent._

_Ceux qui se posent des questions._

_Au Sanctuaire, ils ne sont pas beaucoup, je le sais, et ce n'est pas surestimer la force de mon secret que d'affirmer cela. Ils ne voient pas. Ils n'observent pas. Ce sont des enfants. Ils grandiront un jour, bien sûr, et avec leur éveil viendra mon heure à moi, mais aujourd'hui, encore, ils se contentent de ce qu'on leur dit._

_Deux ! _

_Deux seulement à ce jour osent braver la loi pour aller le voir. Lui._

_Le mort sans sépulture, à qui je n'ai même pas eu besoin d'interdire qu'on élève une stèle dans le cimetière, aux côtés des autres tombeaux, puisque personne n'a demandé ou pris l'initiative de le faire._

_Kréon avait laissé Polyneikès aux corbeaux, j'ai laissé Aioros au mépris et à l'indifférence générale. _

_Est-ce pour cela qu'Antigone n'est jamais venue ? _

_Est-ce pour cela que personne, pas même Aiolia, ne m'a encore jamais défié ?_

_Je voulais une grande histoire, dans ce monde. Je voulais me tracer une route flamboyante, à moi et pour moi, une route à suivre jusqu'au bout afin de me consumer dans les règles et devenir enfin quelque chose d'unique. De reconnaissable. Être Un et Entier dans les mémoires, à défaut de pouvoir l'être dans la vie, par un destin et un châtiment à la hauteur. Je voulais mon rôle. Ma place dans la distribution. _

_Naïveté._

_Savoir non seulement qu'on ne sera jamais le héros, mais qu'on ne sera jamais le méchant non plus, puisque personne n'aura daigné vous donner la réplique : c'est cela, le véritable châtiment._

_Être ignoré._

_Attendre le jour où vous serez obligé de vous dévoiler, de vous expliquer, sans que personne n'ait jamais soupçonné le coup de théâtre derrière votre masque._

_Mais non, je me trompe._

_Ou plutôt, je trompe tout court._

_Mes lamentations ne sont pas justifiées, ou du moins pas complètement. _

_On m'a défié._

_On m'a reconnu._

_En bonne et due forme, et pour tout ce que j'étais. On m'a montré du doigt en m'appelant traître, usurpateur et assassin. On a bravé ma parole, et dit clairement aux autres que je n'étais pas celui qu'il fallait croire._

_Mais ce n'était pas cela, que je voulais. Pas avec lui, pas comme ça._

_Deux pour le mort, deux dans ma tête, et deux pour me faire mentir lorsque je dis que je n'ai jamais eu de partenaire à la hauteur._

_Il y a d'abord eu Galan. Ancien camarade d'entraînement d'Aioros, criminel châtié -comme moi, et aujourd'hui serviteur d'Aiolia, intendant de la Maison du Lion._

_Galan._

_Galarian Steiner. _

_Est-ce donc lui, que j'aurai dû faire enterrer vivant ?_

_On n'a jamais retrouvé le cadavre d'Aioros, ni dans les montagnes, ni dans les villes et les villages alentours. Certains disent qu'il est tombé à la mer, d'autres que les Erinyes elles-mêmes l'ont enlevé et emporté chez Hadès, et d'autres enfin qu'il a été trouvé par un étranger, un homme venu d'Orient qui aurait accompli le rituel funéraire sous le regard d'Athéna elle-même. _

_Quelle que soit la vérité, elle n'a plus d'importance. Galan a choisi pour nous, en bravant tout ensemble ma parole, la loi du Sanctuaire, et le regard des autres. _

_Il a pris cette urne, vide de cendres mais pleine de questions et de réponses à la fois, et il est allé lui trouver un asile loin du cimetière, hors des frontières du Domaine Sacré, à un endroit d'où l'on voit tout. Un endroit où rien de ce qui se passe ici bas, un endroit où nulle faiblesse, pas même la vôtre, ne peut vous échapper._

_Le corps d'Aioros n'a pas de tombe, mais son âme, elle, en a une, au sommet du mont Athos._

_Les moines qui y vivent sont alliés de longue date du Sanctuaire d'Athéna, mais en bons chrétiens, ils ont fait du pardon une règle de vie. Que le chevalier du Sagittaire ait été un traître ou non de son vivant leur importe peu, ainsi que le fait qu'il s'agisse d'une sépulture et d'offrandes païennes. Ils ont laissé Galan installer l'urne dans un champ de fleurs, près du monastère de la Grande Laure, et permettent les visites à ceux qui le souhaitent._

_Galan._

_Shura._

_Le premier, à chacune de ses visites, y apporte une bouteille de vin et un panier de douceurs, ainsi qu'une unique pièce d'or. Depuis deux ans que le Lion a retrouvé sa crinière, et que son casque n'orne plus la tombe, c'est là sa manière de rappeler au défunt que son frère pense à lui, même s'il ne vient pas. Même s'il fait partie de ceux qui refusent de venir._

_Le second n'y apporte rien._

_Rien que son silence, et l'ombre de question qui passe quelquefois au fond de ses yeux noirs, où seuls Aioros et moi sommes capables de lire : « Et si... ? »_

_Et si je n'avais pas fait ce choix ?_

_Et si j'avais continué à te prendre pour un traître, au lieu d'apprendre qui je servais réellement, et de ne jamais regretter mon geste ?_

_Nul ne sait pourquoi Shura s'est volontairement rangé à mes côtés. _

_Nul ne sait ce qui s'est passé dans sa tête et qui a pu le pousser à mettre Excalibur, l'épée des rois et de la Chevalerie par excellence, au service d'un félon comme moi. Il sait. Shura sait. Il a su le jour où il m'a surpris, peu après le début de la titanomachie, et où il n'a rien dit. Même Deathmask, qui jamais, _jamais_ ne pose de questions sur le pourquoi ou le comment de mes actes, tout simplement parce qu'il s'en moque, même lui m'a demandé, après cela._

_« Est-ce que... ? » _

_Non, rien._

_Est-ce que quoi ?_

_Est-ce que je l'ai forcé ? Est-ce que j'ai usé de cette attaque secrète, terrifiante, dont feu notre maître Alhena ne nous avait transmis le secret qu'après des années de mise en garde, à Kanon et à moi ? _

_Si ç'avait été le cas, Shura ne tuerait pas pour moi. _

_Il ne tuerait pas tout court. _

_Le Genrômaoken est une attaque sale, terrible et contradictoire, à l'image de ceux qui l'utilisent : sa puissance ne repose que sur l'illusion, et elle est incapable de concrétiser quoi que ce soit. Soumettre quelqu'un par ce moyen, c'est le condamner à redevenir lucide, à retrouver son empire sur lui-même à l'instant précis où la mort fauchera sous ses yeux. _(2)

_Or, Shura tue._

_Il voit mourir tous les jours._

_Le Genrômaoken n'est pour rien dans sa fidélité. _

_Une fois, je lui ai posé la question. _

_Une fois, je n'ai pas été lâche, et dans un de ces moments où moi non plus, je ne m'en moque pas, j'ai voulu connaître ses raisons._

_Il ne m'a jamais répondu. _

_Peut-être le fera-t-il un jour, tout comme Aiolia se relèvera peut-être et viendra me braver autrement qu'en confiant son casque à Galan, pour lui demander de le porter à sa place en offrande sur la tombe de son frère : ce jour là rien ni personne ne devra s'interposer entre nous, et surtout pas ma propre faiblesse._

_Pas comme avec toi._

_Pas comme à ce moment là._

_Le seul et unique moment où un adversaire à la hauteur est apparu, et où cette histoire a failli en valoir la peine._

_Je t'aurais tué, Mû._

_Lorsque tu t'es dressé devant moi, du haut de tes sept ans, après avoir vu le cadavre de Shion._

_Je t'aurais tué, ou je me serais démasqué, et là c'est toi qui m'aurais tué._

_Je sais que tu l'aurais fait._

_Je sais que dans l'un comme dans l'autre cas, tu ne m'aurais pas déçu. Tu ne l'as jamais fait. Tu es trop entier pour cela, de cet Entier sans partage qui me fait si cruellement défaut, et le seul Chevalier digne de ce nom qui m'ait jamais défié._

_Toi._

_Toujours toi, que pendant toutes ces années je n'ai jamais pu appeler que « Mû », mon tout petit, mon bébé à laine mauve, gardien de mes secrets et de tant, oh de tant d'autres choses encore, mais auquel aujourd'hui je n'ai plus qu'un seul nom à donner. _

_Ennemi._

_Est-ce moi qui ai fait cela ?_

_Est-ce moi, Mû, qui t'ai à ce point défiguré, dénaturé, obligé à t'écarter de moi pour aller te placer à l'autre bout de la lice, en garde, prêt à me barrer la route au lieu de me soutenir jusqu'au bout ? Ta route à toi n'était pas celle de l'exil ! Pas celle des parias et des traîtres qu'on montre du doigt ! Jamais tu ne t'es laissé dicter ta conduite par qui que ce soit, jamais, et surtout pas par moi ! Alors, pourquoi, Mû ? _

_Pourquoi n'as-tu pas choisi de rester près de moi ?_

_N'étions nous donc rien, ensemble ? Ces jours, ces nuits, ces semaines, ces années passées à mes côtés, dans mes bras, dans mon cœur et dans ma tête, que je te livrais à loisir et qui étaient ton terrain de jeu favori, tout cela n'aurait-il pas dû peser plus lourd qu'un crime, dans la balance ? Ne t'ai-je pas donné assez, pour qu'une faute, une seule faute, aussi lourde soit-elle, suffise ainsi à me chasser de ta vie ?_

_Je l'ai vu, ton regard. Je l'ai vu, lorsque tu es venu au Sanctuaire, il y a deux ans, et que je t'ai surpris en train de fouiller dans les archives. Te souviens-tu ? Je ne portais pas le casque du Grand Pope, alors, mais ce visage, MON visage, qui n'était déformé ni par la haine, ni par l'ambition, simplement par la honte et le chagrin, tu ne l'as pas reconnu ! Tu n'es pas venu, tu ne m'as pas tendu les bras, tu ne m'as pas souris, tu ne m'as pas embrassé... tu n'as pas sorti de ta poche l'une de ces fleurs, ces toutes petites fleurs en forme d'étoile, un peu froissées par le voyage, que tu me rapportais de Jamir après chaque séparation... ces fleurs que j'ai conservées, une à une, dans un petit cahier acheté au village, avec les quelques sous que je gagnais parfois en aidant au marché... Oh, Mû ! Mû ! Si tu m'avais seulement accordé un seul de ces gestes, ce jour là ! Si tu m'avais donné une chance ! S'il y avait eu la moindre lueur au fond de tes yeux, à ce moment, la moindre étincelle pour me laisser espérer que tout n'était pas mort entre nous, je me serais jeté à tes pieds pour te demander pardon. _

_Mais tu n'as rien fait de tout cela._

_Tu ne m'as pas reconnu, moi, Saga. Tu n'as vu, ou tu n'as voulu voir en moi que que le criminel, et pas l'homme qui t'attendait, toi et personne d'autre. _

_Encore une fois, le châtiment._

_Ce n'est pas la douleur physique qui m'a fait plier, lorsque tu m'as brisé la main et que tu es parti sans te retourner. Ce n'est pas cette violence dont pour la première fois je t'ai vu faire preuve, ce n'est pas ta volonté de me faire mal. Non._

_C'est la certitude que quoiqu'il arrive, tu ne me choisirais pas._

_Tu ne me verrais plus._

_Tu ne me reconnaîtrais jamais._

_Si tu ne l'avais pas fait à ce moment là, alors pourquoi le ferais-tu dans l'avenir ?_

_Même pour toi, rien en moi n'en valait plus la peine_

_Alors, sans personne pour me rendre à moi-même, sans Autre pour me servir de miroir et m'aider à me souvenir de ce que je devais être, je me suis écroulé. _

_Encore._

_Toujours._

_J'avais tué Kanon, et j'étais mort dans ton cœur._

_Privé de mes deux jambes, de ces deux piliers de ma vie tombés l'un après l'autre sous mon impulsion, comme une rangée de dominos, je ne pouvais que suivre le mouvement que j'avais moi-même initié. _

_Je n'étais plus le chevalier d'Athéna, serviteur de sa Déesse et de l'humanité, je n'étais plus le jumeau de celui qui m'avait tiré à la vie en y venant lui-même, et je n'étais plus ton ami._

_J'étais seul._

_J'étais fou._

_Tu n'as pas le droit de m'en vouloir, Mû._

_Tu n'as pas le droit de m'en vouloir pour ce que j'ai fait alors, puisque tu avais toi-même renoncé à m'en empêcher. Tu m'as ignoré. Tu m'as laissé par terre. _

_Chien abandonné n'est plus qu'un loup, à moins qu'il ne se laisse mourir ou qu'un nouveau maître ne tende la main pour l'apprivoiser. _

_Tu étais parti._

_Et à peine avais-je entendu claquer la porte du souterrain derrière toi qu'Il est apparu._

_J'ignore s'il écoutait, s'il attendait depuis le début, ou bien s'il était simplement arrivé au bon moment. A dire vrai, je ne sais même pas s'il m'a dit quelque chose. Je n'écoutais pas. Je n'entendais rien. La seule chose dont je suis sûr, c'est qu'il m'a emmené chez lui, et qu'il m'a soigné. La main, le corps, la chair. Pour la tête et le cœur, c'était déjà trop tard. Tu étais parti. Je me suis laissé faire. _

_Tu n'as pas le droit de m'en vouloir._

_Tu étais parti._

_Si tu étais resté, c'est à toi que je me serais accroché. C'est à toi que j'aurais tout dit. Pas à Aphrodite. Pas à ses poisons, pas à ce mensonge qu'il m'offrait et qui n'était pas toi. _

_J'ai tué Shion, c'est vrai._

_J'ai tué Shion, mais c'est toi que j'avais choisi. C'est toi qui avais tout, c'est toi qui a tout pris, toi à qui j'ai tout donné. Est-ce que ça compte, l'ambition, à côté de cela ? Est-ce que c'était grave, de vouloir être puissant, du moment que je restais tien ?_

_Tu n'as pas le droit de m'en vouloir d'aimer Aphrodite, Mû, tu n'as pas le droit de m'en vouloir d'être avec lui plutôt qu'avec toi, parce que je vais te le dire : si c'était TOI qui avais tué mes repères et mon passé, si c'était toi qui avais tué Kanon ou Aioros, MOI je t'aurai quand même choisi ! Moi, je ne t'aurais pas quitté ! Je serais resté avec toi, malgré mon horreur et mon chagrin, j'aurai essayé de comprendre, et je t'aurai pardonné ! Fuis-moi, refuse-moi, appelle-moi fou, parjure, dégénéré, et tous ces autres noms qui font les hommes honnis et méprisés entre tous, mais ne me dénie pas cela ! Qui étais-je, hein ? Qui étais-je, à tes yeux, pour que tu m'oublies si facilement ? Qui étais-je, pour que tu me préfères un vieillard mort qui ne t'avais jamais regardé, jamais soutenu, qui n'avait jamais été là pour toi ? Hein ? Dis-le, un peu ! Est-ce que c'est Shion qui t'a aimé ? Est-ce que c'est Shion qui t'a soutenu, bercé, consolé ? Est-ce lui qui t'a tenu dans ses bras, qui t'a souri, qui a chassé tes cauchemars et qui t'a donné son cœur ? Répond, Mû ! Répond ! C'est moi qui t'ai appartenu, moi, depuis le début, depuis ton premier gazouillis de bébé, depuis notre enfance, depuis ce jour, il y a huit ans, où je suis allé te chercher à Athènes, où j'ai bravé la loi pour te retrouver, ce jour où pour te sauver, je t'ai donné mon étoile, et où tu m'as donné la tienne ! Tu as oublié, Mû ? Tu as oublié ça ? Tu me l'as donnée ! A moi ! **A MOI !** Pas à Shion ! Jamais à Shion, qui ne savait qu'être dur, lointain, distant, pas à Shion qui avait peur que tu l'empêches de quitter ce monde sans regrets, et qui pour cela t'a toujours repoussé ! Vieillard, deux fois, trois fois bon à mourir, puisqu'il n'était plus rien, qu'il refusait de t'aimer, et que lui non plus, il ne m'a pas choisi ! Ce n'était pas lui, ton maître, c'était moi ! MOI ! Lui n'était que ton bourreau, comme tous les autres ! Alors, pourquoi, Mû ? Si tu le sais, dis-moi pourquoi !_

_Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu le choisisses, lui ?_

_Pourquoi lui et pas moi ?_

_Pourquoi es-tu aussi entier, toi ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas comme moi, et pourquoi ne pouvons-nous être un ? Je te reproche de m'avoir oublié, je pleure ton abandon et le rejet de nos serments, alors que j'ai été incapable de te comprendre moi-même, incapable de te _reconnaître..._ puisque j'ai osé croire que tu me préfèrerais un jour à ton honneur de chevalier._

_Sans honneur, pas d'amour._

_Shion a eu El Cid, et moi j'ai eu Rodrigue._

_Toi tu n'as eu personne._

_Tu as laissé la place._

_Tu m'as préféré mort à parjure._

_Et moi j'ai préféré Aphrodite à la solitude._

_Je ne sais pas être un. _

_Je ne peux qu'être deux. À deux._

_À toi._

_Mû._

_Tu étais grand, quand tu m'as pris la main pour la briser, refusant de te parjurer à ton tour en l'acceptant telle qu'elle était._

_Tu étais grand, mon tout petit mort avec Shion, devenu un homme sans personne pour le guider._

_Tu étais beau._

_Oserai-je te le dire, à présent que je sais que tu ne m'écoutes plus ?_

_Ce n'est pas Aphrodite que je voulais._

_Ce n'est pas lui qui aurait dû venir me voir, ce n'est pas lui qui aurait dû se déshabiller devant moi, ce n'est pas lui dont j'aurai dû réaliser qu'il n'était plus un enfant, qu'il n'était plus le bébé dont j'avais été la mère et le frère pendant toutes ces années, et dont je voulais aujourd'hui être autre chose._

_Mû, c'est toi que j'aurais voulu toucher._

_C'est toi que j'aurai voulu, que je voulais, et que je veux encore, là, maintenant, tout de suite, dans ma tête, dans mon cœur et dans nos corps._

_Sais-tu ce que cela signifie, pour moi, d'écrire ces mots ?_

_Je suis au sommet de Star Hill, encore, et je laisse la folie m'envahir pour lever le poing, et pulvériser tout ce qui comptait. Je détruis Shion, notre enfance, ton bonheur et mes souvenirs._

_Je te défigure, je décrète que tu n'es plus le Mû de mon enfance, dans mon cœur._

_Tu n'es plus l'innocence._

_Tu n'es plus la pureté._

_Tu es celui qui es parti loin de moi, pour toujours, mais qui m'a laissé une image et un sentiment qui a remplacé tous les autres._

_Me crois-tu ?_

_Ce n'est pas Aphrodite, que je mets nu, que j'embrasse, que je prends. Ce n'est pas lui dont je rêve. Ce n'est pas lui, l'adulte qui m'a fait songer pour la première fois « C'est un homme que je veux »._

_« C'est un homme, et non pas une femme »._

_Tu n'es plus à moi, Mû de Jamir, chevalier d'or du Bélier, tu n'es plus à moi de ton propre chef, mais moi je suis toujours à toi._

_Tu n'as pas le droit de m'en vouloir d'aimer Aphrodite._

_Tu n'as pas le droit de m'en vouloir d'aimer l'Amour._

_L'Amour n'est qu'un dieu, fugitivement incarné dans cet être qui a son nom, son visage et son corps, mais qui du moment qu'il n'est pas toi n'est que poison. _

_Si Aphrodite tombe amoureux un jour, alors il jettera le masque, et redeviendra son propre personnage, lui aussi._

_En attendant, il est là._

_Seulement là._

_Alors que tu n'y es plus._

_Tu n'as pas le droit de m'en vouloir, puisque cela signifierait que tu regrettes. _

_Puisque cela signifierait que tu aurais voulu être là._

_Et cela, si je devais le croire un jour, si je devais me remettre à espérer, malgré tous mes crimes et tout ce qui s'est passé, alors je n'aurais plus le droit d'être fou. _

_Je n'aurai plus le droit de te le dire._

_Reste un chevalier, Mû._

_Reste celui à qui je peux appartenir sans remords, celui à qui je peux être enfin Un et tout Entier sans le salir, puisqu'il ne veut plus de moi._

_Mû._

_Sans visage et sans parole. _

_Mais à toi, pour l'éternité. »_

**XxX**

C'était leur corps qui avait réagi le premier, loin, très loin devant leur esprit, lequel n'avait même pas eu le temps de se dire « Non, ce n'est pas possible ».

Un corps qui s'est éveillé au cosmos, un corps dont chaque atome, chaque particule, connaît sa place dans l'univers et se trouve capable d'entrer en résonance avec lui et tout ce qui le constitue, ce corps là _sait_ que c'est possible.

Il sait qu'il ne se trompe pas lorsqu'il reconnaît quelqu'un.

Il sait qu'il ne se trompe pas, même à des milliers de kilomètres de distance, et à plus forte raison quand le seul obstacle entre lui et ce qui l'appelle n'est qu'une simple forêt.

_« Le Centre Hospitalier de Naples nous a confirmé qu'on les avait trouvés sur les bords du lac Averne… Votre cas était tellement étrange, à tous les deux, et pas seulement à cause de vos blessures, que nous avions fait appel à tous les grands spécialistes d'Europe pour leur demander conseil… et c'est là qu'on nous a signalé ces trois cas très semblables, en Campanie. » _

Mû et Saga ne s'étaient pas posé de questions. A dire vrai, c'est à peine s'ils s'étaient regardés, lorsqu'ils les avaient sentis, avant de bondir sur leurs pieds et de se mettre à courir.

Sautant par dessus les talus, évitant les branches, faisant voler l'humus et fuir les lapins, ils n'eurent même pas besoin de chercher le sentier pour s'orienter et rejoindre la lisière, là où on les attendait.

Ou plutôt, là où on manqua de les percuter de plein fouet, parce qu'on avait couru vers eux à la même vitesse, et pour les mêmes raisons.

Pour les revoir.

Pour les toucher.

Pour hurler leur joie, les attraper par le cou, tomber avec eux et rouler jusqu'au bout du chemin, tous ensemble, morts de rire et enfin rassemblés.

C'était eux.

_**Eux !**_

Enfin, après tout ce temps d'attente, de questionnement, de solitude et de perdition dans un monde qui n'était pas le leur, Athéna permettaient qu'ils se retrouvent eux-mêmes, en même temps qu'ils retrouvaient ceux qui avait été toute leur vie.

Le cosmos faisait de ces miracles.

Et la raison en faisait d'autres.

Les deux chevaliers bondirent par dessus le dernier fossé, émergèrent de sous les arbres, tendirent les bras, ouvrirent la bouche, et croisèrent le regard de ceux... de ceux...

Au sortir de la forêt Umbra, ce ne fut pas leurs compagnons qui les percutèrent de plein fouet.

Ce fut le soleil.

Comme l'esprit qui rattrape le corps.

Comme la conscience qui vous revient.

Mû et Saga d'un côté Shura, Aioros et Aiolia de l'autre.

Oui.

Ils les retrouvaient.

Ceux qui _auraient dû_ être toute leur vie.

Et qui ne l'avaient pas été.

Jamais.

Chacun pour des raisons différentes.

Contre toute attente, ce ne fut pas Saga qui pila le premier, lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent tous les cinq en présence, et qu'ils purent lire chacun dans les yeux de l'autre que c'était la même chose, tous, à laquelle ils pensaient.

Ce ne fut ni Saga, ni Aioros. Ce ne fut pas même Shura.

Non, ce fut Aiolia.

Et tous pilèrent avec lui.

Comme un seul homme, alors qu'ils n'avaient peut-être jamais été aussi conscients d'être plusieurs.

Personne ne parla.

Personne ne rit, ni ne grimaça.

Ils étaient cinq.

Ils étaient frères.

Et ils ne bougeaient pas.

Tous les oiseaux, qui s'étaient envolés durant leur course, eurent le temps de revenir se poser un à un sur leur branche, tant le silence qui suivit fut profond.

Saga regardait Aioros.

Aioros regardait Saga et Mû.

Mû regardait Aiolia, qui lui ne regardait qu'un point vague, quelque part entre les deux chevaliers qu'il retrouvait, ensemble, et devant lui.

Et à côté d'eux, peut-être parce qu'il était le seul à n'avoir personne à regarder plus intensément que les autres, justement, Shura fut le seul qui comprit.

Il fit deux pas sur la gauche.

Aiolia, dont les jambes avaient frémi, fut contraint de ne pas bouger, et ce fut son frère qui bondit.

Ni Mû ni les autres n'eurent le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste : à peine avait-il franchi la distance qui les séparait qu'Aioros avait pris son élan et balancé son poing dans la mâchoire de Saga.

-Bon, alors ça, c'est fait, sourit le Sagittaire en faisant craquer ses phalanges. Maintenant, les arguments.

Et il se rua sur le chevalier des Gémeaux, qui avait à peine eu le temps de se redresser, pour le coucher à terre d'un nouveau coup de poing, avant de s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui et de lui démolir le portrait dans toutes les règles de l'art.

Pendant une seconde, Mû sembla prêt à se jeter entre eux pour les séparer.

Mais ce faisant il releva la tête, et posa les yeux sur le visage de Shura.

Jambes fléchies, légèrement penché en avant, dans l'attitude du fauve qui n'attend que de bondir dans la mêlée, celui que l'on surnommait autrefois le bourreau-juré d'Athéna, détenteur d'Excalibur et exécuteur officiel, celui là _souriait_.

Et ce sourire-là suffit.

Ou presque.

Il fallut encore un énorme craquement, celui du bouquet d'arbres que venait de pulvériser le corps du Gémeau, pour que tous les oiseaux de la forêt s'envolent à nouveau et que le chevalier du Capricorne passe à l'attaque.

-Pour t'être laissé tuer, martyr du dimanche !, s'écria-t-il en se jetant sur Aioros, qu'il frappa en plein dans les côtes, avant de le relever sans ménagement.

Ce fut le signal.

A l'instar de Saga, qui pas une seconde n'avait fait mine de se défendre, Aioros n'avait strictement rien fait pour esquiver le coup de pied de Shura.

En revanche, lorsqu'ils croisèrent le regard des uns et des autres, à cet instant précis, ce fut l'épiphanie.

Imposteur en chef, dangereux psychopathe, traître à châtier, chevalier d'or à terre, visage défait, tout couvert de sang, de boue et de bleus, Saga des Gémeaux éclata de rire.

Et comme s'ils n'avaient attendu que cela, ses deux anciens camarades en firent autant, avant de se jeter littéralement sur lui, ensemble.

-Ah, tu ris ? Attends un peu, « Grand Pope », j'en ai autant pour toi !, s'exclama Shura avec un grand sourire, en lui lançant son pied dans les côtes.

Le nez dans les feuilles, les épaules légèrement tressautantes, sans qu'il fût capable de déterminer si c'était à cause de la douleur ou de son hilarité persistante, Saga n'eut pas le temps de reprendre son souffle. Aioros l'attrapa, se pencha sur lui, le retourna sur le dos et le regarda dans les yeux :

-Je ne sais pas si ce sont le cocard et la mâchoire en sang qui font ça, mais tu as vieilli.

-Et toi, tu es toujours le même.

-La faute à qui ?, répliqua le chevalier du Sagittaire, qui effectivement, était resté le Aioros d'autrefois.

Il était revenu, comme eux. Dans le corps qui avait été le sien juste avant sa mort.

Sa mort, que Saga avait ordonné il y avait de cela presque quinze ans.

En 1973.

-T'as pas idée d'à quel point j'ai pu te maudire, les premières nuits, souffla l'adolescent, tandis qu'il encadrait de ses mains le visage de celui qui était autrefois son frère, son égal, celui avec qui il avait tout partagé depuis l'enfance, et qu'il retrouvait enfin aujourd'hui.

Changé.

« Vieilli ».

Contrairement à lui, Saga avait vécu. Il était devenu un homme, un homme mûr, sur qui treize années de malheurs et de passions mortelles étaient passés, le défigurant pour jamais au regard de ses souvenirs.

Ce n'était plus son compagnon d'enfance, qu'il retrouvait. C'était un adulte.

Un adulte qui, parce que lui n'avait pas grandi, ne pourrait plus jamais le regarder comme autrefois.

Aioros battit des paupières.

Trop tard.

Saga avait vu.

Et, qui sait ? Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'il continuait à rire, malgré tout. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'il ne dit rien.

Parce qu'il avait vu, et ne voulait pas que les autres voient.

Parce qu'il comprenait sa rage et sa frustration, sa terreur de ne pas savoir dissimuler, et surtout parce que mieux que quiconque, il connaissait ce moment terrible où l'on réalise qu'on a tout perdu, même son identité.

_« Pardon de t'avoir trahi »._

_« Pardon de t'avoir volé »_.

_« Pardon de ne pas pouvoir te rendre ta vie, et de n'être capable que de t'empêcher de pleurer »_.

Ce fut là leurs seules explications.

Les seules dont ils eussent réellement besoin.

Comme à cette époque où ils avaient encore tous deux le même âge, la même façon de penser, et où l'un ne savait pas fléchir sans que l'autre ne cherche immédiatement à le relever.

Aioros sourit.

Une légère caresse sur la joue de Saga, un échange de regards, le sourire doucement complice de Shura, et tout fut dit.

En lui épargnant les larmes de désespoir, en cet instant, c'était son rôle d'aîné, son statut de meneur et de justicier, que le chevalier des Gémeaux venait de conserver au Sagittaire. Si ce dernier faiblissait maintenant, la scène perdrait tout son sens.

Et les deux jeunes gens qui les regardaient ne souriraient plus.

Ou du moins l'un d'entre eux.

-Et toi, Mû, lança alors Aioros, tout en redressant Saga pour en finir avec lui. Tu n'as pas quelques petites choses à nous dire, toi aussi ? Pour lui, là (il tira le Gémeau vers lui pour empêcher Shura de se l'accaparer), je ne dis pas, tu l'as eu à ta merci pendant quinze jours, mais moi ? Après tout, c'est aussi ma faute, si tu t'es exilé !

Loin, très loin là-bas, depuis le chêne où il s'était accoudé pour assister à la scène, le chevalier d'or du Bélier sourit.

Il avait vraiment failli y croire, tout à l'heure.

Mais vraiment.

Pour de vrai, avec la panique, la douleur et l'incompréhension.

Il avait fallu Shura pour que la lumière se fasse. Pas Saga, dont la passivité aurait fini par avoir raison de la sienne de toute façon, ni Aioros, à qui il aurait été effectivement en droit de faire quelques bleus.

Avec aucun d'entre eux, il n'aurait pu être objectif. Avec aucun d'entre eux, il n'aurait pu comprendre, tout simplement parce que lui n'avait déjà plus rien à leur pardonner.

C'était déjà fait. Du fond de son cœur et depuis longtemps. Au bourreau comme à l'aveugle.

A Saga comme à Aioros.

-J'aurai pu, en effet, répliqua Mû à ce dernier avec un regard suggestif. Mais outre que la vengeance est le plaisir des dieux, j'avoue que je trouve le spectacle beaucoup plus amusant d'ici. Penses-tu, ce n'est pas tous les jours que je découvre trois nouveaux camarades de jeu pour mon apprenti !

Touché.

Pris en flagrant délit de puérilité, les trois anciens ennemis ne purent qu'éclater de rire, à nouveau et sans arrière pensée.

Tout était bien.

Un instant, et pour de bon, cette fois, ils se serrèrent les uns contre les autres, toujours vautrés par terre, avant de se relever.

Tout était bien, ou presque.

Pendant toute la scène, debout aux côtés de Mû, Aiolia n'avait pas décroché un mot.

_**Fin de l'Acte II – Deuxième partie : Phéacie.**_

_**À suivre. **_

* * *

(1) Voir _La Lettre volée_. Ou comment la meilleure façon de cacher quelque chose et d'être sûr qu'on ne s'y intéressera pas, c'est encore de le mettre en évidence.

(2)_ Just for fun_, comme dirait l'autre : vous serez sans doute ravis de savoir que le correcteur automatique de LibreOffice refuse « possessivement », « sweat-shirt » et « différemment », mais qu'il accepte sans broncher « Genrômaoken ». Y'a vraiment des jours où j'aimerai bien qu'on m'explique.

* * *

**Shangri-La** est le nom d'une lamaserie tibétaine fictive, imaginée par l'écrivain anglais James Hilton dans son roman _Lost Horizon_ (1933). Elle aurait été inspirée par le mythe de Shambhala, un royaume pur et hors du temps où seuls se réincarnent ceux qui le méritent niveau karma. J'ai un peu changé sa vocation dans cette fic.

**Kumari Kandam **(ou Kumainadu) est un autre avatar du mythe du continent perdu, avec l'Atlantide, Mû et bien d'autres. Il aurait été situé au sud de l'Inde, et on l'assimile à la Lémurie dans certaines versions.

Le** Mont Athos **est une montagne de Grèce où se trouvent plusieurs monastères orthodoxes, qui se sont regroupés pour former une république théocratique indépendante, dont la particularité est de n'admettre aucune créature femelle sur son territoire (non, même pas les chèvres). Et après on se demande pourquoi ça n'a pas marché avec Milady x)

(D'ailleurs en parlant de Dumas, si ce n'est pas déjà fait, je ne peux que vous recommander très très très chaudement la lecture des _Trois Chevaliers_, la dernière fic d'Hemere, qui met en scène Milo, Camus et Saga au XVIIe siècle, et qui en plus d'être un merveilleux cadeau est juste à mourir de rire. Il faut d'ailleurs que j'aille rattraper mon retard TT)

La **Phéacie** est le royaume où échoue Ulysse après avoir quitté l'île de Calypso, et la dernière étape avant le retour à Ithaque. C'est là qu'il raconte toute son histoire, ses dix ans de périple après la guerre de Troie, révélant ainsi à tous sa véritable identité.


End file.
